Longshot
by kkristiin
Summary: When a new kunoichi named Tani Hana arrives in Konoha, everyone wants a chance to see her. As the mystery of her begins to unfold and secrets are learned she never even knew, her annoyance for Uzumaki Naruto becomes something much more. When Naruto finds out her secret, it seems that destiny's fate for them to be together is a long shot. Pairing: NARUTO/ORIGINAL CHARACTER
1. Troublesome Flower

She ran as fast as her feet could move. There wasn't any way that she could make it out of this without fighting back. Hana didn't want to go back, not after what she realized they were doing - including her. As she craned her neck to see how close he was, she fished a weapon from her pouch.

They were a good ways behind her, but she knew better than to think she was besting them. Any second, they could be right in front of her - nose to nose.

Kunai in hand, Hana dodged the shuriken. Unexpectedly, one of Deidara's creepy clay creatures had planted itself atop her shoulder.

"Kya!" Hana grabbed her now injured shoulder. With annoyance edged into her emotions, she turned around with force. That damn Tobi guy was dangling from a tree branch by his foot.

"Oi, Senpai! Nice shot, but it sorta left me hanging," Tobi giggled uncontrollably.

Hana had actually come to like Tobi, what with his friendly personality and even his immature jokes. For instance, when Deidara attempted to suffocate Tobi with his legs and feet. The guy was just too stupid it was funny. Unfortunately he wasn't attempting to be at all. She thought to old times where she would have laughed at him then. Now she wanted to beat him beyond a bloody pulp.

"Baka! Get down from there and pay attention," Deidra complained high from his clay-born bird.

Tobi did a quick flip and landed on the ground ten yards from Hana. "Hora! Onee-chan!" he called out to her, hand waving in the air.

Hana reluctantly thought to herself, If this had been any other time Tobi…

"Oi! Knock it off Tobi; no playing with the enemy!" Deidara sneered at his so-called partner.

Jumping then rolling to the right, she gasped as her shoulder bumped against the thin grass. She wondered if she was doing the wrong thing by leaving then wanted to smack herself in the forehead. Of course she was doing the right thing. Staying with them was not what she should do. Even if it would've stopped the shearing pain that shot from her shoulder to finger tips.

"It wouldn't kill Tobi to pull something stupid that could benefit me," Hana mumbled.

Unless Deidra accidentally hits him with a clay bomb, she thought regretfully. She wouldn't wish for him to die or be injured just to benefit herself. Tobi was just too close to her heart - he was a good friend.

"You could've avoided this Hana-san! Now I've got to use my art to take care of you," Deidra hopped down from the white clay bird. "At least you can enjoy a beautiful show before I kill you."

"And torture more people?!" she yelled in question. He stopped in his tracks. She shook her head, "That was horrible what you all did to hi -"

"You mean what we did. You were in on this just as well, Hana-san," he interrupted with a correction. "You did it to him."

"I - I didn't know that's what Pain wanted! You guys said that we were doing this to succeed in our goal. All we did was kill him! It's been too long since then; why are you still after me?!"

"Eh, one less chump for that village. You yourself said that was the best art show you had seen, when I captured that Bijuu."

"That show was the bomb, Senpai!" Tobi slapped his hand against his leg laughing at his own joke.

Hana took the time the two bickered to throw a series of kunai tagged with explosions. With his infamous clay, she hoped it would create some sort of damage. She noticed that Tobi had escaped before Deidara even glanced at her. How in the world could Tobi have noticed that but not Deidara?

Tobi had suddenly appeared behind her new hiding spot. Loudly he asked, "Are we playing hide-and-seek, Onee-chan? Oi, I'm on Onee-chan's team, Senpai!"

"Teme!" Her punch sent him flying after her obscene outburst.

Deidara attacked her with loads of spidery clay. He jumped from tree branch to tree branch until he began running to random rocks at her catching up. She ran, jumped and kicked her leg out, her foot landing in his left cheek. He retaliated with a punch to her injured shoulder.

For once, she was actually getting hand-to-hand combat with him. She was somewhat proud to think she was the first to do so with him. Considering Deidara left this type of fighting to his clay and demonic-like hand. Her chakra level was running low and her body wasn't in any better condition, surprisingly. This was the last thing she expected to resort to while fighting this pair of morons.

Her appearance changed as she used her secret attack. None of the other members had seen this before, thinking it was a rumor from her village she was now a rogue of. But now Deidara was witnessing it; she copied his moves then swung at him with her kunai, slicing an arm off.

"Need a hand, Senpai?" Tobi cackled.

_Another score for that moron_, she mentally added.

"This is the end of this pointless fight, Hana-san! You shouldn't have betrayed us! Witness the beauty of my art!" Deidara lashed out.

Before Hana knew it, she was encased in some sort of clay sphere. Thinking it could be the last minute to save herself at all, she threw a protective fire wall around herself. After a head-splitting BOOM, everything went black.

* * *

Nara Shikamaru made his way down the path with Hatake Kakashi by his side.

The Hokage of Konoha, Tsunade, had assigned them a mission to escort a middle-aged man and his niece to an allied village. When asked the point of the mission, Tsunade simply stated it was better than watching clouds all day - his original plan for the day. Kakashi had no other training for his team or missions, thus his being forced along.

Turning the page of the new volume in his beloved Ich-Icha series, Kakashi was taken aback by a sudden boom that sent a vibration from the ground to his feet. Shikamaru followed the anxious sensei to the source of the explosion. There they were welcomed by dust, flying rocks, and chunks of clay. Whatever was the target, it sure wasn't standing any longer. As the dust started to clear, Shikamaru saw the two black cloaks holding a red cloud pattern.

Letting his senses heighten allowed him to check for any chakra or other hint that gave someone away. With no luck, Kakashi removed the mask from his left eye and let his Sharingan have a look on its own. Low, but there's definitely something here, he thought.

"Er…Kakashi-san? I think we have a slight problem."

"What is it, Shikamaru?" He reached the teen. Left eye covered again, Kakashi bent down to the battered body. "Pity; she's awfully pretty."

Hana wanted to laugh at the compliment she was given by the oblivious male. She attempted to open her eyes except even her eyelids felt like weights. She allowed whoever was carrying her to do so. Though they assumed she was unconscious, she quietly listened to their conversation.

"How troublesome. We were suppose to escort a girl to a village, not bring one back," one complained from the left.

"Did you want me to leave her back there," a second voice asked.

It was safe to assume that the same to compliment her was also the one carrying her. Complaining she was troublesome over and over again began to annoy her. She didn't necessarily care much where they were taking her. As long as it was no where near Ame. One of her saviors separated from them, telling her they must have been at their destination.

As they laid her on the stretcher, her shoulder burning with pain from the contact, a new voice said. Voices filled her ears at the same time and she felt like her head would explode. Bad use of simile, she thought to herself.

"Hinata, where is Sakura," the familiar voice of the one who had carried her earlier asked.

"She's o-out Sensei, but I-I can d-do the b-best I c-can," a soft voice filled her ears and she decided to pay more attention to that one. The change in audio was greatly appreciated.

Soon her body felt warm and she tensed unaware of what was happening. But when her body was no longer hurting except her shoulder, she relaxed. Her shoulder began hurting worse before it became better.

"Kya!," Hana let herself speak for the first time since she thanked the white haired ninja.

She sat up quickly only to have someone hold her back down. The soft voice [of Hinata] stammered an apology.


	2. Target of the Eye

He just knew he would be in trouble with Tsunade after this stunt, but he just couldn't help himself. When he was younger, he graffitied each of the previous Hokage's stoned face, and it only seemed natural that returning after a long journey he would do it as though it were a ritual. Should he hear word that Tsunade-baa-san was looking for him, he would simply look the other way. Possibly run the other direction as well.

"Now that's what I call a make-over," Naruto chuckled.

His laughter abruptly ended when a familiar face stopped in front of him. She didn't seem too pleased with him either.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?! Did you forget what happened last time you did this? Besides, Shishou is looking for you. And she is not happy in the least," the pink-haired female stated.

He grinned and backed away, "Thanks for the advice, Sakura-chan! Guess I better start running!" Before he was able to escape, he was captured by the collar of his jacket.

She sighed at his childish antics, "Where do you think you're going? Tsunade-sama will be upset if you don't go now."

Naruto looked at her with his signature grin and scratched the nape of his neck. A distraction would be needed greatly to get away.

Nara Shikamaru flew passed them and unfortunately for him, he was spotted.

"Shikamaru! What's up?" Naruto cried out with a pleading look.

He quickly changed directions and landed near them. To Sakura he said, "Get to the hospital. Kakashi-san and I brought back a girl after what looked like an extreme battle."

Thankful for the demand, Naruto ran out of sight before he heard anything else.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, Nara Shikamaru is here to see you," Shizune, the brunette apprentice of the Hokage, was followed in by the announced Jounin.

The chair turned from behind the desk to reveal a seemingly middle-aged blonde that didn't look a day over thirty-five, though, she was actually in her fifties. Her hair was in low pigtails that swept over her shoulders. The purple gem that was imbedded on her forehead shone from the sun's glare. She was already aggravated with the mischievous Naruto and this report wouldn't help her nerves.

"If you are here and she is at the infirmary, then where is Kakashi," Tsunade asked.

Shikamaru hoped he was right, "Stayed with the girl."

Out of nowhere, Kakashi made his entrance through a window behind the blonde Hokage. Shizune wondered how he could always pop in right as they were speaking about him. Must have a jutsu radar or something, he guessed.

"Hello, Tsunade-sama. You're looking aggravated, as usual," the masked ninja greeted.

"You left the unknown victim alone," she asked.

His smile was visible through the mask, "She's with Hinata. I don't believe she's in any condition to attack nor defend."

"Tell me about this girl and where you found her."

Sighing loudly, Shikamaru began explaining the situation, "When we were returning from our mission, there was a loud explosion. Decided to check it out since it was so close to the village. We saw two Akatsuki members running from the scene - Deidara and Tobi. We also found the girl on the ground beaten. It seems like she was in battle with the one called Deidara. I believe it was his partner, Tobi, with him."

Tsunade hissed, "Akatsuki?"

Shizune perked up at Tsunade's question.

"I took this from her forehead when I first found her," Shikamaru handed her the forehead protector bearing a thin line through the Hidden Grass Village's symbol. "Thought it would be important, considering the slashed symbol."

"A Rogue of Kusa," the woman asked no one in particular.

Kakashi nodded before setting a piece of cloth in front of the Hokage. "There were only two members there and the victim. This piece of cloak does not belong to the two members fleeing."

Ton-Ton squealed as Shizune began to hold on tighter with anticipation and anxiety.

"Are you telling me that you two brought in an Akatsuki member in my village? The same village that holds the strongest Bijuu? Are you two that stupid?! Naruto has just returned and though he's stronger, he's not able to beat them off just yet!" Her hand slammed down and for once, Shikamaru was slightly scared.

Everyone was quiet when Shizune suggested that it might be best to bring the girl here. Tsunade agreed with her first apprentice.

"You, Idiot, will stay with her at all times until we figure out what to do with her," she informed Kakashi. "Which means you will also open your home for her. That is an order."

"Hai," Kakashi gave a short nod.

Shikamaru wondered whether or not he should ask if it was a good idea to leave her with the lecher. When he remembered she was somehow involved with Akatsuki, he decided it wasn't worth mentioning. Wouldn't be so bad if one Akatsuki gang banger was hurt, right? Right.

"I do not want Naruto near her. Shikamaru, you'll make sure to keep him away from her, and don't make it obvious. I do not want either of you to mention this to anyone. That includes your team, Shikamaru. There is no need to risk this information leaking and alarming the people. You'll not leave her side again until I give you other orders, Kakashi."

Shizune asked the one question that may be helpful to them, "When can we expect her to be released?"

"Day or so with her strength and Hinata's medical skills," the sensei answered before leaping out of the window at the sight of his blond student.

For the rest of the day, Both Kakashi and Shikamaru were busy keeping Naruto from paying Sakura a visit at the hospital. That night, neither shinobi could have been more exhausted.


	3. Inquisitor

Hinata sat quietly watching her patient rest peacefully. There wasn't any need for the village cherry blossom by the time she arrived. The Hyuuga had already healed, dressed minor wounds, and sedated the patient.

Many nurses were needed to hold Hana down while her shoulder was being healed, though. Her skin was more than tender. At first, the heiress thought her first layer of skin had been taken.

"Shikamaru wasn't kidding; she definitely was roughed up."

"H-Hai. When it came t-to heal her sh-shoulder, the nurses need-ded to s-sedate her," Hinata informed her. She peeled a tad bit of Hana's dressing back to show Sakura the burn. "It was t-third-degree, b-but I was able to h-heal it t-to a f-first. The r-rest of its healing is up t-to her."

"Nice thinking, Hinata-san," Sakura smiled.

"A-arigatou," the plum haired girl flushed.

Sakura felt somewhat guilty for leaving Hinata to do this on her own. But at the same time, she knew Hinata wasn't the same overly shy girl she once was, when they were Genin. These days, she was strong and brave enough that she could touch someone without fainting of embarrassment.

"Kiba-san was looking for you and Shino-san. Something about you two missing practice yesterday. Go on and I'll stay here with her."

Hesitating at first, Hinata took the offer. Before leaving, she warned that the patient might be testy at waking up. Sakura took a good look at the sleeping victim. She seemed somewhat familiar to her, but she wasn't sure why.

The patient obviously had to be even more beautiful once her eyes were open. Little tan on her skin, long black hair that reached few inches past her waist. It made her miss the long pink hair she once had herself.

* * *

"Shizune, hand me that file," Tsunade spoke of the file that held many documents on Uzumaki Naruto .

Papers held information on the nine-tailed fox, papers that held information on Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, then she finally found the paper that held information on Naruto alone. These might be best hidden while the Akatsuki were here, she thought. The ANBU officer in the far corner straightened up in his attack gear at the knocking of the door.

Nara Shikamaru walked in with his hands stuffed deep into his pockets. The girl who had been found nearly beaten to death looked healthy enough to spar Tsunade herself, and Kakashi, who was behind her, put away his ecchi romance novel.

"I assign you to watch over her and you're reading porn?" Tsunade sat down her sake. Apologizing with a smile, the masked man introduced her to his new mission: Tani Hana.

The blonde woman sat behind the huge desk stunned as ever, sane enough she didn't show it. It's like a female version, she thought. Could it really be…?

"Hello, Tani Hana. I am Tsunade, Hokage of Konoha. I know that you were found by Nara Shikamaru and Hatake Kakashi after a battle," Tsunade stated with double meaning.

Hana never let her eyes fall to the floor and listened to the busty woman. She seemed strong and, considering she was Hokage, she had power too. And she couldn't forget that this woman was also one of three legendary Sannin. Of course she would tell Tsunade everything she wished to know.

Secrets were not something that she wanted to pay her saviors back with. A life of running and lies was something she refused to keep sporting; she wanted to be the girl she use to be before everything was taken from her.

Hana spoke. "I don't wish to cause you trouble. Nor am I wanting to cause harm to you or your village. We both know that's what this is - an interrogation. I'll say thanks for not having every ANBU officer here." The last bit held a little hint of sarcasm.

Tsunade wasn't foolish, but she wasn't too paranoid either. She didn't think Hana would tell her much information, certainly wasn't expecting any information to be willingly given away. With Hana already opening up, Tsunade kept her guard up.

This could all be an act that could lead to the capture of Naruto. That on her mind, she didn't falter during the interrogation. The way things were going, it wasn't even like an interrogation but more of a conversation.

"Good. It'll be much easier to cooperate with each other." Questions. So many to ask yet there may be only so much she'll answer. "When the two shinobi found you, it was obvious you were in a battle. As well as an explosion. What happened exactly?"

"I was fighting a psycho and a moron - Deidara and Tobi." No way was she stupid enough to give more than asked. It would make her seem too eager to help, but not too stiff to answer.

"Why were you fighting them? They're part of Akatsuki. It's too dangerous for a girl your size to be fighting against them, especially alone."

Hana now let her eyes flicker to the right, but it wasn't quick enough for Tsunade to miss. Strike one.

"I'll ask again. Why were you fighting them?"

Eyes strictly on the blonde again, she spoke, "Why does Akatsuki fight anyone? Either betrayal or for their own purpose." Her eyes cut at the slight movement behind her, a motion that Tsunade caught.

Her sense were extremely keen.

Shikamaru jumped as the ANBU magically appeared behind Hana, kunai at the throat. Shizune was shocked to see that Hana didn't even flinch at the sudden attack. At that, they all knew Hana was something more than you first think. The ANBU officer was ordered to stand down and he apologized for making a move without obvious danger.

"You didn't move when an ANBU officer - clearly ready for battle in clothing and weaponry - attacked you. Why didn't you strike back? I know you knew he was there before he actually made himself known. Very fast reflexes, if I might say."

"If I were to retaliate, you would know I wanted to do him harm." Hana raised a brow. "As I mentioned earlier, I don't want to fight. Not you. Also, I'd say something about him but at least he's not with his entire squad."

Hands now underneath her chin, Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Who is it you want to fight if not us?"

Something flickered near the corner of the girl's mouth. A smile attempting to come out? "More than the moron and psycho. Don't worry, I don't believe your villagers are none of my business. Did I not state several times I don't want to fight?"

"You also gave your word to answer anything I wish to know. However, you seemed nervous and did not truly want to give an answer to my question. If you have brought trouble with you to my village, I cannot and will not allow you to roam free without making sure you are not a danger to them."

Backing down from a challenge? Not in Hana's list of likes. "I believe it would be best to get comfortable. We both know you have questions amounting to more than possible to ask within one day and I get kinda tired easily."

Tsunade beckoned for her to sit, and so she did. Then, their eyes landed back on one another's.

The inquisition began.


	4. Lucifer's Bargain

By the time they were all truly ready to truly begin, more papers had piled onto Tsunade's desk. Great. Not only did she have to deal with Naruto and his mischief, but now she also had Tani Hana, apparent ex-member of Akatsuki, upon her list of duties. Ah, another thing to cause problems, she groaned aloud.

Sai paused his entrance into the office without knocking as Hana spoke.

"Answer to your previous major question: I want nothing more than -" Hana sat up straight across from Tsunade.

Posture's always important, she could hear her grandmother saying.

Sai gave her a look and she wondered just how long he'd been at that door, meaning she could not trust him not to eavesdrop once he left. After filling him in, they continued as he stared stoically at the female rogue.

Lie or truth? A Hokage can't help but wonder. "People have ideas that you are part of Akatsuki. Shikamaru also found this," she laid the scratched forehead protector out, "on you. Now. I'll ask once more for you to tell me exactly why Deidara and Tobi were after you."

"I was running because they were chasing me."

Smartass. This would be fun, Tsunade thought sarcastically before speaking aloud. "Rude answers are not appreciated."

"Hn." Everyone who had the same thoughts on Hana prior to her retort was just spooked. Hairs on the back of their necks were standing on end. "Obviously, I did something to piss Deidara off for him to have actually been able to harm me, the moron."

"Are you part of Akatsuki?"

Thinking of a way around the question, she answered, "No."

Tsuande was not stupid. "Let me rephrase: Were you part of Akatsuki at any point in time previous to your battle?"

ANBU officers, Hana cursed at the male mentally. All she did was answer, "Yes." He stood behind her, kunai in hand once more. "In the past I was a member of Akatsuki. I'll assume that you want that story too, so I'll save you the time and just tell you."

"It would be appreciated," Kakashi stated.

Silence emitting the room annoyed her. Just because they were waiting for her as she pieced together her thoughts didn't mean they couldn't converse among themselves. Quiet - Eck, she despised. Okay, here it goes.

"Obviously, you know I'm from Kusa." She threw a glance at the forehead protector. "That village is weak and has allied itself with any strong shinobi village it can to protect itself with. So, when a murder happens, the killer is most likely from an ally. What would you do, Tsuande?"

"I would make sure that he or she was caught. Ally or enemy."

Answering with the utmost honesty. What a fool, the violet eyes narrowed. "If only Kusa had been that smart…maybe I wouldn't have attacked the village."

Shikamaru raised his brows in surprise. Did not see that one coming. "Elaborate, please."

Sai spoke up with obvious boredom, "You are the foster child of the Tani family?"

"At least there is one smart person here. I'd have imagined the genius Nara would get it, what with his high IQ and strategic methods that make it almost seemingly impossible to defeat him. But how I know that is a question to be asked later," she saw that her subject was going to speak.

Holding Ton-Ton, Shizune asked her in anticipation that Hana would resume the story.

"The stoic one is right yet is wrong." Riddles, Hana loved to confuse people with them. "I am the foster child and also the niece of Tani Ayaka and Tani Ichiro. They took me in because my mother died after I was born. One night they were murdered. I heard screams and ran towards the house and found my cousin already dead."

Shizune didn't mean to say it aloud. "Must have been hard to watch you lose them."

"Don't patronize me," Hana looked at the brunette in the corner. "You have no idea at all what that was like. Do not act as though you do." Turning back to the Hokage, she continued. "Kusagakure refused to investigate because they found out he was from an allied village. Even I do not know who it was because it was too dark that night. Skipping the boring crap - Pain accepted me into Ame. Then accepted me into Akatsuki. When I did a mission, it...turned out wrong. For that, I'm still paying by self-resentment. I turned in my ring while my partner was asleep."

"And," Tsunade asked.

"And then I ran."

More silence for dramatic affects, Hana wanted to stab herself for coming in their direction. Of all villages, it had to be one with a Bijuu.

None could be more bored than Sai - he knew all of this. Did they not read files put into the ANBU's section of important documents? Then again, Tsunade never actually did paper work. If the day should come, it'd be the end of the world.

He could make this shorter. "You've been running since then, meaning today Deidara and Tobi finally caught up with you. I'd like to be bold enough to ask the one question Tsunade-sama really wants to ask. Are you planning to kidnap the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki and extract the Kyuubi?"

"No," Hana said too quickly. Sai quirked a brow and she quirked her own right back. _He's a tough cookie_, she sighed inside. "I may have done quite a lot of - more than quite a lot of wrong things in my life, but I did not come here to do harm. And I don't plan to hurt Uzumaki."

"So," Kakashi spoke casually, "you already know my student? And apparently a lot about Shikamaru. How is that?"

Hana rolled her eyes. "Do I need to explain that Akatsuki has knowledge?" A small smirk played upon her lips and Kakashi couldn't help but see Him flash in his head. "Would you like to know how much I know about you? Copy Ninja?"

"Ahah, ya got me." The silver haired shinobi's eye squinted to show a smile. "Akatsuki isn't as dumb as the guy thinks. Naruto, I mean."

The smirk fell and she turned attention back on the blonde. "No, you are right. They have access to whatever knowledge they need. Things about the Great Shinobi War. Every shinobi of every village, and just every person everywhere in general. Everything about Konoha, you, Tsunade. It's how I knew about Nara's IQ. And Kakashi's Sharingan, and, of course, Uzumaki Naruto. And when I say everything about him...I do mean everything."

"Meaning?" Tsunade asked. They knew everything about everyone - not good.

Could it possibly be that the Hokage just wove desperation into that? "Meaning," Hana leaned forward, "Akatsuki has the advantage. Duh."

"Yeah, we've known that for a while now." Shikamaru scratched his ear. "I know what you want - just ask Tsunade-sama so that I can go home already. This is too much for one day."

"For a genius, you're pretty lazy," Hana noted.

Asking would mean she wanted permission, which she didn't **ask** to do any-damn-thing. But if she didn't, when she's the only one who might be able to help this Uzumaki, then he might as well be dead already.

A firm serious tone was extremely helpful. "I know that I may be asking for more than you can give, but I'd like to try anyways. Any conditions can be understood should you agree. Give me any type of task and I can prove myself." God, this is so hard. "With all do respect, Konoha is going to need a lot of protection which is more than I could probably give…."

"What are you asking, Tani?" Tsunade straightened up.

Favors, favors, favors - hate them, the violet eyes blinked. "I would at least like to help you in protecting Uzumaki Naruto."

Everyone except Sai and Shikamaru gasped. If not for the mask, she was sure she'd have seen the ANBU guy's jaw hanging.

Hana added, "And the Kyuubi."


	5. Assigned to a Letch

Everyone remained still and quiet, probably from the shock. But Tsunade thought about it. Was this girl just that bold or that conniving?

"I appreciate the truthfulness you've shown since walking into my office -" Tsunade began.

Shikamaru interrupted, "How do we know she's telling the truth? This all could be a plot to gain that kitsune."

With a glare for his rudeness, Tsunade turned her attention back to the raven-haired girl. Quietly, she looked her over and didn't count a single scratch on her. There was a dressed wound she noticed on her shoulder, but nothing other than it. She took in the black hair that almost reached Hana's knees. The violet eyes that almost seemed onyx at a first glance.

Such a frightening resemblance.

"Telling the truth, you've done since walking in. I'd like to know more about the real Hana." Hopefully, this won't be a regret in the near future. "Hatake Kakashi will open his home to you until I've given my judgment. He has moved to bigger home after Naruto's idiocy. Kakashi is to remain by your side at any time, and when he can not, he is to assign someone he can trust in his place."

Whoa, she breathed. Surprisingly, this was a surprise. Especially what else Tsunade said.

"Listen to what I am about to say carefully, Hana. I've thought this through while talking to you. Uchiha Sasuke use to be part of Team Seven until he left Konoha and became a missing-nin. Sai then took over his place, but has now been pushed back into his own position."

Shizune took the silence as a chance, "Tsunade-sama! You can't possibly be thinking of -"

"Quiet," Tsunade said firmly before turning back straight. "Tani Hana, you'll now be taking the open spot of Team Kakashi. Haruno Sakura is one member of that team. The other is Uzumaki Naruto. Kakashi, however, does not always go with them during missions. Yamato will if he's available. Until I decide what to do with you, you'll go on missions with either your team or another, but Kakashi _will_ be there."

Nodding, everyone finally gave up on changing her mind. Once Tsunade sets her mind to something, it's almost impossible to make her decide otherwise.

Hana asked, "Does this mean the masked guy is my sensei?"

"No, because he is not to teach you a thing unless I tell him to." He wouldn't dare, she thought. He wasn't that stupid. On second thought… "Which brings me to this, I don't want you two doing anything inappropriate. Got it, Kakashi?"

The older shinobi dropped his head as he sweat dropped. "I'm no letch, Tsunade-sama." After all, Jiraiya's books were what helped him behave. When he chose to.

"Good, you may leave now. Except you, Nara."

The lazy genius threw his head back with an aggravated sigh, and listened to his even newer mission.

* * *

The day was already going to be tough for Hana. There were so many people she heard speaking of the Uzumaki Naruto and his returning last week. Some complained of his tiring immaturity and pranks while others basically confessed to being closet fans of him.

Fascinated of the rumors, Hana sank down in the chair located in Kakashi's new home. "Um…what is it that I'm suppose to call you?"

He turned to her with an aloof grin. "What did you have in mind to call me?"

"'Masked-san' was an option, but I didn't think you'd take to that," she retorted.

The grin grew larger until a laugh came her way, "My name is fine."

"Alright, Kakashi then." She decided to just ask in the end, "What's Uzumaki like?"

Fully giving her his attention wasn't expected. "Excuse me?"

"I asked what Uzumaki Naruto is like." She waited calmly for his response except he took to long, causing her to explain herself. "I just heard a lot of talk about him this morning, after meeting Tsunade. Some said he was a prankster; some said he was a true shinobi. I was only curious."

It wasn't that he thought it was inappropriate to ask about him. He was just trying to sum his student up correctly. There were so many things he could tell her and he didn't know where to start. Naruto's life story was something he didn't feel suit to tell so he settled with his personality.

He took a quick sip of his sake. "No, it's fine. Only thinking the best way to describe him. Naruto's a little...too much to handle. He's a nut though. Guy's has always been on his own, and my opinion's that his pranks are ways to gain attention. The kid works hard at his skills and slacks at the same time. He's unpredictable and will try anything.

"When he's eating, he's similar to a pig - especially with ramen. Back when the team first started, he dove into tasks without listening to my instructions. And he strived for Sakura's attention," he chuckled. "She was often taken as the hostage, given that she wasn't as strong as he and Sasuke. Naruto always got hostile at that. Now he's a lot calmer in the situation. But then again she can take care of herself now with Tsunade-sama as her master. And he's always hiding from her anger."

Her mouth opened before she could stop herself, "He sounds like a fat slob." Laughing hard at her once more, he went back to his sake. One too many sips later and he was out like a light. Shaking her head, the blanket fell from her hands and onto him.

A knock at the door a few minutes later made both jump. Kakashi thought, company? No one really came to visit him other than his pupils, but even they hardly did that. Door opened and in walked Yamato. I'd rather have Naruto blow up my house again, Kakashi slumped. More people.

"Hey, Kakashi-senpai," the wide-eyed man grinned. He was then led to the living room where Hana sat fiddling with a pen. "You must be Tani Hana."

"Hn." She continued to play with the pen until finally looking up to see the other man observing her. Giving an annoyed look, she asked, "Problem?"

Not paying attention, he looked to his sempai. "Certainly has spunk." Kakashi shrugged with a nervous smile. "Especially to ask for Tsunade-sama's permission to watch over Naruto."

Placing the pen back on top of the table had been an obvious signal of irritation. "I apologize if you think that I'm not qualified enough to look after one fat slob."

Both men were laughing now. Kakashi took a deep breath before saying, "Not that, Hana. Yamato-san simply means that you'll end up regretting it."

Quirked eyebrow - annoyed, Yamato made a mental note of that. "You see, Naruto is quite a handful. I'm sure that Sempai has already told you a little about him. Since he's a 'slob'. Sometimes he doesn't know how to pay attention."

A new voice joined them, "Don't you mean that he _can't_ pay attention?"

Glancing to the door, she saw it was Sai. _And you, obviously, can't remember manners_, Hana thought. He said the door was unlocked so he took it as an invitation. Easy way of not calling it 'breaking and entering'.

Apparently, this Sai character is to be watching over her as well. Awesome…


	6. Mission for Assents

Being summoned by Tsunade days later, Hana stood beside the alcoholic sensei.

"Kakashi was chosen for this mission because of his familiarity with the man. Because you're to stay with him, you're going too, as part of a team. Especially since Yamato told me how bored you can get. Kakashi, Guy is on leave for a few days so you will take his team. Make sure they don't slack off," Tsunade had ordered.

Team Guy followed behind her and Kakashi while they escorted a man to the Yuki no Kuni. He was a merchant that was returning to Yuki after a year of absence. Her nerves were belittling by the hour between Rock Lee and TenTen. Hyuuga Neji was the only sane one, but he often gave her looks that offended her. He knew there was something about her that wasn't exactly heroic.

"What did you say your name was," Neji asked.

He hadn't said a word to her until then. She looked to him to make sure it wasn't pure imagination. "Tani Hana."

"Where did you say you were from?"

"I didn't," she sped up to Kakashi's side.

Exactly twenty-seven minutes passed when they reached a clearing all too silent for their liking. Neji clamped a hand over TenTen's mouth and Hana followed suit with Lee. The middle-aged man, who later introduced himself as Genkichi, stopped to stare at the team leader from the tree branch on which he stood. Neji withdrew his hand and used his Byakugan.

"It must have been an animal. Nothing is here," Neji said.

Hana withdrew her hand from Lee, who let out a long breath. She pulled out a kunai and turned.

"Wrong," she threw her kunai into the trees to see someone descend from a branch. Next, she threw kunai after kunai into the air to have multiple people attack at her. "Finally, some action."

Rock Lee dodged a man that attempted to kick her in the back. He then fought one off while she took on two. While Kakashi shielded Genkichi, TenTen fought with a tall, muscled man. She whipped out her scroll and easily defeated the weak. Then was ordered to help Genkichi escape, and stay away until they met up again later.

"Kakashi-sensei what should we do? There's so many!" Lee called out.

He was weird but very helpful during missions. Especially where violence was involved. Only bad thing was that he cared too much about hurting them instead of getting the job done. Though he was hard headed, he was easily liked and Hana was already told to call him by his first name, with his approval. She was beginning to like him to the point where she could laugh at his stupidity instead of just thinking he was mentally challenged.

"Lee, duck!" Hana yelled as threw a kunai tagged with an explosive.

"What do you - AH!" Lee ducked to have the tips of his hairs touched.

He thanked her then repaid his debt by doing the same. "Duck, Tani-sama!" He twisted his body while she ducked then landed a forceful kick in one's chin. When she ducked, she ran up to another.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Hana stated. She had the last remaining attacker trapped from the back with a kunai to his jugular. "I wouldn't have a place to live anymore."

Lucky that she was there, Kakashi just missed being hit with senbon. There wasn't any time wasted with the one she captured. Hana had TenTen bind him with wire before throwing him to the ground, away from Genkichi.

"Why did you attack us," asked Neji.

The stranger only grunted in response. Crouching down to him, Hana spoke calmly with a senbon dancing between her index and middle finger. "You know, I've used these many times and only been grazed by one. Burned like hell. I wonder what it feels like to be fully hit with senbon. Shall we test it on you?"

"Wait!"

Hana stopped the senbon a centimeter from his skin. "Oh, you overcame your amnesia?"

"We were only doing what they paid us to." The man sat up quickly and Hana held the senbon needle up to his Adams apple. He swallowed hard at her fast movements. "They told us a team of Leaf shinobi would be escorting some old man back to the Snow Country. We got money to scare 'em."

Lee asked what they were to do while TenTen advised Genkichi to stay back. Neji watched quietly while Hana stared blankly at the guy.

"Liar." She barely moved the needle closer his skin when the guy yelled.

"WAIT! Okay, okay! They told us Leaf shinobi were on a mission and something about a kitsune. We were to get the kitsune for them then get our money. We needed the money. He told me to watch out because a strong girl would be with 'em."

The clearing became quiet with the exception of Kakashi asking Hana to drop the senbon. Three seconds passed when she finally tucked it into her pouch. Everything seemed alright until she yanked him up by the collar. "Here's some info, dipshit: As you can see, the Jinchuuriki isn't among us. Akatsuki aren't too bent on keeping their word. You would have hurt innocent people and had he been here, the Jinchuuriki would have been hurt too." Hana dropped him painfully. "Next time, think clearly before pulling a stupid stunt."

* * *

Yuki no Kuni was beautiful. She didn't want to leave the innocent fun she was having with Team Guy.

Snow balls were thrown in multiple directions and soon even Neji joined in, hitting TenTen right in the nose. Lee had thrown three at a time that landed on Hana's leg in a straight vertical line. She didn't have any idea what to do, and hadn't seen the white puff before.

Kakashi smiled at her lack of knowledge then threw one at her too.

When she wiped the snow from her face, she waited until he turned the other direction to try out the snow ball. Snow in hand, she formed it into a round sphere then pitched it to him. The impact caused him to tumble forward and Lee to laugh uncontrollably. The victim stood covered in snow from head to toe, looking at the pitcher.

"Too much," she asked.

"Little bit," he wiped the last bit from his hair. "Not bad though."

Before she knew it, three snowballs got her from three different angles.

Laughs and annoyed grunts followed until they had to return to Konoha.

* * *

"I see that you made it back. How'd it go?" Tsunade raised her eyebrows.

Hana looked to the masked shinobi, but was explained to that she wanted to hear it from her. Tsunade listened carefully and quietly while the flower explained in detail what happened. Kakashi backed everything up and described the clothing each hired hit man was wearing.

Tsunade looked doubtful at her. "Why would they kill Naruto if they wanted the nine-tails?"

"That's, most likely, just what they claimed. He also said they were ordered to kill a strong female that would be on the team. May have been aiming for Hana and used the kitsune as an excuse. When she noticed that there were others, they only attacked her," Kakashi intervened.

Hana spoke firmly, "They would send a pair after Uzumaki. They don't hire people to do such important tasks. Some villages will offer their assistant through shinobi to get in good with Akatsuki. Dirty work is usually done by members."

Understanding the situation, Tsunade approved of Hana's work. Then told her that she could get back to training so she could take her next mission. They were offered the new dojou to practice on days it would've been empty.

Instead, he simply told the busty Hokage that they didn't need the dojou. Shizune escorted her back to Kakashi's house while he stayed behind. Supposedly there was something Tsunade needed to discuss with him.

That doesn't mean that Shizune was nice enough nor stupid enough to leave the flower behind on her own.


	7. New Kid On the Block

Naruto began his fifth bowl of ramen. The shop owner's daughter, Ayame, stared wide-eyed at the blonde as he finished. Her nose turned up as he belched loudly. Iruka shook his head and chuckled. Hearing people laugh again was nice. His closest sensei was one of the people he missed most while he was training. When he saw him this morning, they made it a must to have ramen later.

Iruka was just about to pay and return to the academy when Kiba and Shino caught his eye. Naruto waved them over to hear Kiba's complaining about wasting time. "Are you guys going to train or something?"

Shino's lips were invisible behind his coat collar. "No, he just wants to perversely eye the new girl."

"That's not true. I just wanted to see the new girl everyone's talking about. She went on a mission with Lee and his gang, and they said she was awesome at fighting. Lee's taken a real liking to her. Neji told Hinata that this girl wasn't half-bad in the looks either. A -"

Iruka was a bit surprised, "Neji?! Hyuuga Neji? Wow, he's never impressed by girls. She must be a real looker."

"You're a little old to be judging teenagers aren't you," Shino asked.

Iruka hung his head, "Shino, you're so cruel."

Naruto sat wondering what she looked like or how she fought. There must be something special about her if _Neji_ agreed to attractiveness. And strength. It would be nice to have someone new in the village.

_I wonder if it would be okay to go with them,_ Naruto thought to himself.

But what would he do once he got there? He couldn't think of anything to start a conversation with. Then again, he was always up for a little improvising.

* * *

"An orange cat," Hana mumbled to herself.

Captain Yamato threw her a sideways glance. She takes the mission seriously, he noted. He would need to know a lot about her if he were to be her sensei. Supposedly, if Hana stayed, Yamato was to be her sensei. It's not like he didn't like the girl, but it also wasn't a party with her either. Too serious.

"At least we know it's somewhere in the village."

"There it is," he pointed.

An orange glob had been spotted by a shop's open door. Be too easy to just grab it, she decided.

Instead, however, she crouched down then clucked her tongue. "Hey, there." While holding her hand out, the cat slowly made its way towards the two. At the last minute, it changed its mind and ran off into the other direction.

Time and time again it was so close yet so far away. The cat would stay in it's spot until she was about to wrap her arms around it.

"Come here!" She ran faster, but the cat outsmarted her and she bumped into someone, landing on top of them. Her hand immediately went to her forehead. "Ouch!" She looked down to see a brunette young man underneath her. "Sorry. I wasn't paying atten -"

Kiba blushed slightly at her closeness, "No, it's alright."

Hana got up then helped him up and looked around for Captain Yamato. "Where did he go?" Yamato simply pointed straight ahead then she was off again.

He shook his head at Kiba, who grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Hinata wouldn't be too happy to see that," he took off yelling over his shoulder.

What felt like hours passed and Yamato caught up to find Hana sitting under a tree. Her eyes were closed long enough for him to disregard them and notice something he hadn't before.

She resembled Him a lot more than everyone was blabbering about. There were many people saying she did but the personality didn't baffle him at all.

They were just alike.

"You left me; not suppose to let me wonder off alone." He decided to let her continue to play the emotionless robot facade for now.

"Oh, look."

The orange glob of fur had found its way to an exhausted flower. He sniffed her hair but she didn't budge. He rubbed his side against her thigh then hopped into her lap. Careful not to move to quickly, she began petting him. She heard purring then thought about the nice bed she would occupy later in Kakashi's guest room.

They returned to the Hokage office with the orange fur ball. Tsunade asked if the clawed hand needed to be healed and Hana declined, healing it herself.

She then explained that after her family's death she became a medic and that's another reason why Akatsuki sought her out. Having a thoughtful look was easier said than done. Tsunade was exhausted with the Elders' opinion about Naruto returning, and his pranks, and Danzou pulling Sai back into ANBU Root for some unknown reason. She had also already made her decision from the first day she met Hana Tani.

But only answering easily could be a bit hasty. That's when a better idea hit her.

"I have not fully made the decision just yet. But Yamato, you will still become her sensei and help teach her. There's a bit of a condition though." Oh, how she smirked to know Hana may just flip for once. "Because he doesn't know which level to train you at, Hana, you'll be studying at The Academy as a student. Iruka will be your sensei as well as Yamato."

"Considering I was part of Akatsuki, do you really think I need to be tested with children," Hana asked.

"There you'll learn the meaning of a true team - other than only having a partner. You can also brush up on things you may have to, and you may just not know about them. This will be a good experience. And you can not find a way out of it either."

Much to Hana's dismay she was forced to attend the academy starting tomorrow. After being teased by a cat, falling onto a strange guy, and being disapproved of by Shizune, she now had to attend a school that was crawling with Genin.


	8. Old Recollections

First thing in the morning, Hana reluctantly suppressed a groan.

Today was the beginning of the end.

She would have to sit through a new lesson everytime they had to learned a new jutsu. Many of the kids watched her with awe as she stood at the front of the class. Iruka allowed her to introduce herself because she had so many appreciative cheers.

She sighed at the kids, "Tani Hana."

"Are there any questions for Hana," Iruka asked the kids. Groans filled her head when three hands shot up. Why did I agree to this again, she asked herself repeatedly. "Moegi," he chose a girl with orange hair

The red cheeked girl stood as she spoke, "Hana-sama, why are you coming to the academy? Aren't you a Chuunin? You seem...older than the rest of us."

Along with Yamato, she decided it would be best not to lie but to give vague truth. "Been accepted as part of this village. Yamato thought it would be best to do a quick attendance here to find my shinobi level. That way he would know where to start with my training."

"But I heard the guys talking about you and Bushy-Brow said you kicked ass on a mission," a boy wearing an over-sized scarf stood. Iruka began to yell at him for using bad language and caused an outbreak of laughter.

* * *

The rest of the week was filled with Moegi trying to live up to Hana's skills. Each jutsu they were to perform Hana performed perfectly the first. Soon she found herself warming up to the kids, even allowing Moegi to call her "Onee-sama". Iruka was extremely impressed with her skills and within three days Hana was already at the top of her class.

The class was doing slim sparring with Iruka outside, but Hana had been told she would be going last. With that, she started walking towards a tree to watch the others from. As she began walking up the tree's trunk, the boy she'd known as Udon began his spar. Leaning against the tree's trunk, Hana had a clear view of each one that took their turn from atop the tree branch.

Moegi turned up beside her. Mowing over silence, she thanked Hana again for teaching her how to walk up a tree. Hana still couldn't believe a smart child like she couldn't even walk up a tree. What did they exactly teach at this academy?

Apparently, not much.

Before they knew it, it was the rosy cheeked girl's turn with Iruka. Agreeing to watch her, Hana sat down peacefully on the branch. It was odd how this village made her feel inside. One moment she was annoyed then the next she was enjoying herself. The academy was also doing something to her and she hoped it was a positive thing.

* * *

Iruka waved her over when it was finally her turn. Students were worn out from the sparring lesson to the point where some were already asleep on the thick grass. They had someone coming soon so she would have to wait a few moments. When the time came, Yamato arrived with a pink-haired girl and a blue-eyed male.

As they were going to start, Kakashi showed up apologizing for his usual tardiness and Iruka spoke. "Now Hana, I don't want you to hold anything back. Use your full strength to fight me, alright? Anything is acceptable. Because you're older I think it's acceptable to say that weaponry is fine - except explosives! This is just hand to hand combat so no jutsu. Ready?" Iruka asked.

Captain Yamato began, "I don't think she should use her full -"

"Nonsense. The others were allowed to so she might as well too. Ready?"

Kakashi put his book away to watch Iruka eat his words. "Hai," Hana stated.

Iruka ran up to her and she jumped over his head, kicking him in the back. He stood up with a cough, "Nice kick, Hana, but you can't use chakra in this. You have to use natural strength and weapons only."

"Who said I was using chakra," Hana smirked evilly.

Yamato grinned, "I tried to tell you, Iruka-san."

Giving up was the only option for that argument. He soon took a series of shuriken from his pouch only to have Hana dodge all of them with a single kunai. All the kids were awake now to watch their classmate win. A few Chuunin had stopped to watch as well.

Sai stood by the cherry blossom. "Sakura-san, who is it that we're watching?" She didn't have the slightest clue, but she and Naruto were brought there with Yamato-sensei to watch her. Yamato told them that Hana was someone that would be of good use for them all.

"Gotcha!" Iruka hurled himself at her with a punch.

Easily dodging it, she threw one of her own. Grabbing it wasn't that tough neither that easy for Iruka. How could a girl her age be so strong already? Hana carelessly tossed a shuriken at him to which he went wide eyed.

It looked like she threw it lightly but came at him with speed. "Okay, never mind! No weapons!"

"Whatever you say," she shrugged before jumping up to avoid his kick. Going to turn, Iruka heard someone tell her to quit goofing off and finish it. Hana glanced quickly to Sai. "Keep quiet, Stoic." Hearing someone snicker, Hana glanced back at a blond boy.

Bakakage?, she asked herself. No, it couldn't be him.

Iruka took this as his chance to attack her. With a sigh, she flicked him in the nose then when he went to grab it in slight pain, she twirled to the ground, kicking his legs from underneath him. He found that he was now on the ground with her foot on his back.

She put her hand on her hips while bending to him asking, "I win if I get you on the ground, right? Does this mean I win?"

"Onee-sama, you were amazing!" Moegi looped her arm through hers.

Sai watched as Hana tensed slightly but fully relaxed to the girl's hold. He had been assigned to keep an eye on her but not to let it interfere with Root. He felt a slight coldness when Danzou pulled him from Team Seven and would still see them once in a while.

The kid wearing an over-sized scarf followed Hana and Moegi. Soon a rather small boy with large glasses joined them. Sakura asked Hana how her shoulder was feeling after a few days of healing. She said that it felt a lot better, and she noticed a familiar face accompanied by a dog.

"You didn't have him the other day," Hana stated.

Kiba informed her, "Nah, yesterday he was with Kaa-san. His name's Akamaru."

"You two know each other," Sakura asked.

A cough put them back into place. Yamato began, "Tani Hana is new to the village. Her foster family has passed and she's staying with Kakashi-sempai. You already know that Sai has been pulled away because of his own duties, so she'll be our new teammate too."

"Kakashi-sensei is living with _HER_?!" Kiba pouted quietly, "Bastard."

Everything was disrupted when a high-pitched voice asked, "How's this, Oyabun?!"

The blond guy gave him a thumbs up saying it was much better than before.

"Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you not to teach him that!" Sakura yelled to him.

Moegi had let go of Hana's arm to hit the scarf kid in the head, "You too! You don't do that jutsu in front of a woman. Especially Onee-sama!"

Hana laughed on the inside, _Whoa it's like Déjà vu. A female Deidara._

She then began to have the staring contest with the young guy once again. The first one to speak to the other or blink would lose. Hating to lose she didn't speak or blink in his direction. He finally gave up, knowing it probably seemed weird to the others that he was staring so hard.

The boy finally spoke with a grin, "Nice to meet cha!"

"Do I know you? You seem really familiar for some reason. Maybe we've met before," she responded.

He muttered that he wasn't expecting that as a greeting. Naruto knew Neji was smart; this girl was beautiful!

Kakashi offered, "That might be because I told you about him and Sakura the other night."

"No. Almost like that brat that was with Ero-sensei back then. Hmm, but you seem a little bit different…" She got within three inches of his face while they all were surprised a girl would get so close to Naruto Uzumaki. "...taller?"

Naruto chuckled nervously, "I have one of those - an ero sensei. He likes to peak at girls bathing - not that I do that!" A centimeter closer and he started thinking he'd seen her before as well. Visibly gulping, he turned a light pink. "Now that you're...closer, you do look familiar. But I doubt we've met."

She stepped away then shrugged her shoulders, "Guess it's my mistake."

As if he knew she was talking about him, Jiraiya appeared by Naruto. He let out a sneeze then began to tell Naruto how he should be hiding from Tsunade. Their conversation was eventually interrupted once Hana found her voice again.


	9. Hot Issue

Hana's mouth dropped. "ERO-SENSEI?!"

Jiraiya turned around to a wide eyed flower. "Hana-chan?" He smiled largely. "Hana-chan!"

Nodding her head in answer with a slack jaw, Jiraiya immediately wrapped his arms around her and swung her around in a hug. She screamed for someone to help her escape the pervert while she pushed at his shoulders, which only caused her breasts to perk a bit more.

Not good around this sensei.

After he set her down, she groaned with dizziness and hugged her stomach.

"Ugh…I hate it when you do that."

Naruto flickered his eyes back and forth from his new teammate to his sensei. He awaited an explanation, as did everyone else. Akamaru licked the Toad Sage's hand and earned an energetic belly rub.

"Well, are you gonna explain why you're molesting the newbie?" Shino appeared behind him.

Jiraiya told them that he went on a mission to Kusa years ago and met Hana's family. He became good friends with the family and often visited after Hana was born since she took a great liking to him - for whatever reason, she interrupted - then he met her again later.

Hana regained her composure. "He came to Kusa and we met there by accident after time passed. We hadn't seen each other in a few years then. I met him again. Can you guess where?" They guessed an onsen. "Tell them how we were reunited, Ero-sensei."

The Sage chuckled nervously, "What do you mean?"

"Ero-sennin? Did you peep on her?" Naruto shook his head with the rest as she nodded.

"I-I was doing research for a book!" Jiraiya defended himself. "How was I to know she was able to sense chakra? I was researching a woman in there with her!"

Mischief slid up his spine, "I think I just thought of a new name for you." The Sage's male pupil grinned evilly. "Loli-Sennin."

Jiraiya fell over anime style while Team Ebisu cracked up hysterically.

Sakura shook her head. She turned to Hana, "What exactly happened? You teach him a lesson?"

"I was just entering the hot spring in another village and heard something on the other side of the wall. I peer over the wall to see what it was, and meet Ero-sensei. After I punished him, I forced him to show me the jutsu he used to defend himself. Later, I met him another time with some loud mouth brat. Your bad habits rubbed off on him. Punished him too."

Jiraiya smiled proudly, "All my pupils have at least one of my traits rub off on them. You got one of them; you like perver -"

Hana turned to Yamato. "Can you guess where the third time I met him was?" She nodded when she guess correctly - another hot spring. "But it was his student that peeped. Damn perverts."

Jiraiya knowingly laughed. "Oh, Hana-chan. I've missed you - and you even grew into a woman! Last time, people could've used you to iron clothes!"

She turned pink before stomping on his foot. Once the pain resided, he smiled at her. Then looked at Naruto and back at her.

"You both still haven't realized it, have you?" He chuckled at their ignorance. Naruto asked what in the world he meant now. "Remember the time I took you to the hot springs? And a girl was there that had short black hair? Aw, come on, Naruto! You said she was really pretty and I tricked you into peeking? Naruto, ya gotta remember!"

Out of nowhere, he narrowed his now cold eyes. "I thought she was going to bash my brains in! And it wasn't even my fault!"

Hana blinked then gasped before looking to Jiraiya, who chuckled anxiously. "I knew it! That was you," she pointed back at the blond. "You little peeper - I couldn't even bathe without my friend at my side! And he was a guy too!"

Her rant made Naruto furrow his brows then step back in realization. "That flat chested midget was you?!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE -"

Jiraiya grabbed her by the back of her shirt, but she refused to stop attempting to attack.

Everyone else was surprised to see the emotionless looking girl lose her cool so quickly. Somehow, though, it wasn't exactly surprising that Naruto was the one to push her buttons. To settle the thick atmosphere, Jiraiya cautiously talked to his old student.

"Oh, that's right. Tsunade said there's a new person. Must be you, which must mean you're also living with Kakashi-san?"

"Hn." Great, everyone gets to see that as a misunderstanding as well.

And she was right - Sakura glared at Kakashi. After she threatened to dismember him, he promised not to taint Hana. The flower then had to be embarrassed further as Jiraiya backed up the blossom.

"You say he's not to touch me, but you can peep over a wall when I'm bathing? Loli-sensei?"

"Hana-chan!" Jiraiya dramatically cried. He earned a disgusted sigh and pat on the head from her. "Kakashi-san is so much more perverted than me. He even reads my books!"

Hana knew of the only way to show the significant difference between them. "Tenshi," she pointed to Kakashi. "Akuma," She pointed to Jiraiya.

* * *

Once again, Hana was chosen last to spar with Iruka. It had been a decision to make her go last from now on. He decided that he would take the class to the dojo for a jutsu and weaponry spar.

Unable to get the day's events out of her head, she plotted to smack Naruto for barging into the house that early morning. Kakashi was a total prick for having that blond baka escorting her to the academy.

Then there was Jiraiya showing up out of nowhere. Most likely, Tsunade called on him if he knew her so well.

Today, though, Jiraiya had shown up with her team members and Yamato. Sakura watched excitedly from the railing on the second floor of the new dojo. Jiraiya leaned on the railing to tell her not to get scratch her pretty face up, while Naruto laid in front of the railing begging to go eat ramen.

_Idiot didn't have to come if he didn't want to_, Hana thought to herself.

"Sensei, does Onee-sama get to use chakra this time?" Moegi asked.

Yamato shook his head at Iruka's stupidity the moment he said, "Of course."

Iruka stepped toward the newbie. "You'll spar one of your own team members, Hana. Yamato-san said it would be good to see how well you are against your own teammates. My back's still injured from your kick so it's actually better for me this way. Plus, I don't think I want to fight you again anyways if you use chakra. Okay with you?"

"Hn," she answered. Hana looked up to her team deciding who would go down there.

Naruto was already out of the question. She didn't need Tsunade thinking that she just wanted to fight the Kyuubi.

Jiraiya was a complete match and she would have to use her full strength and then some to fight him head on. That was too much work.

Yamato still wouldn't agree to train with her just yet.

Sakura seemed the best choice. She hadn't been able to call out Sakura's name before Jiraiya had pushed Naruto down the second level.

"Er…?" Hana looked to her naturally wide-eyed sensei.

Yamato didn't think it could hurt much for her to just spar with Naruto especially since there were enough Jounin there. "It's fine Hana-san. Do your best, but don't destroy the place." Sakura looked to him in wonder. "She could do it in a minute if she wanted. Let's hope Naruto doesn't piss her off enough to do it."

Sakura muttered, "God knows that's a lot to hope for."

Naruto looked back up, "Damn Ero-sennin." He turned his attention back to his opponent, "Hey, Hana-chan! Guess we're sparring. Go easy on me?"

The only part that she let fill her ears was what she redirected to him, "'-chan'?"

"The one to be held down for longer than seven seconds will be seen as the loser. Begin!" Iruka called out and not a blink later, Hana was already striking at Naruto.

She kicked her leg out and hit him in the side. He grabbed her by the thigh and pulled her down with him. Instead of landing on him, she punched him in the chest and lept from him. He didn't want to hurt or hit her, which is why he only defended himself. Each time she attacked, he took her down with him every time.

Frustrated with him, she stopped all together. "If my opponent refuses to strike me, shouldn't he be seen as forfeiting?"

"I suppose so, yes," The Academy sensei answered.

She started back towards the exit. She paused looking over her shoulder, "Guess you're not like they all say."

"Eh?" Naruto dropped his defense stance.

"All I've heard since I've been staying at Kakashi's is about your 'skills.' Same with others in the village. They say you work hard and never give up. Proving them wrong just because you refuse to hit a girl? That doesn't say much about your character. You're just a coward."

Naruto grinned back at her, "I can't let 'em think that, can I? I still have to get you back for kicking my ass back then." In a ready stance, Hana asked Iruka to restart the match.

Jiraiya looked to Yamato for help but he only heard, "Tsunade-sama's going to kill you when she sees Naruto near death."

"I didn't think he'd actually fight back!" Jiraiya sweat dropped. He leaned over the railing shouting, "Naruto, remember she's a girl! If you hurt my flower, I'll kill you!"

Hana looked up, "Urusai, Ero-sensei! This dobe should fight back!"

Frozen by the old nickname, Naruto wasn't able to dodge her punch. When she went to hit him again, he ducked just in the knick of time. He held her from behind with his arms locking hers, whispering, "Hey, Hana-chan, ever heard of the technique One Thousand Years of Death? I'm dying to show you ~"

At the feeling, she wrenched herself from his grip then threw a chakra loaded punch his way. She pointed to him with death surrounding her, "ERO!"

Sakura let her head fall at the two while she heard Jiraiya attempt to hide his laughing. Yamato grinned at the two of them.

Things wouldn't turn out like Tsunade predicted. Academy's students were now taking sides to whom would fall in the match.

"He said to use jutsu and weapons not tricks! You damn ero!" Hana yelled. The only response she got from him was, You reacted like it was a weapon so it's a weapon! "I'll show you a damn weapon!" She took a vast amount of chakra into a kunai before tossing it at him.

It grazed his forearm so fast it was barely seen and he decided play time was over. "Rasengan!"

Happy to see him fighting back, she called out, "Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Before Yamato or Jiraiya could jump in, a fiery blast sent both users flying on opposite sides of the dojo. Naruto landed on his face while Hana landed on her feet but then fell onto her butt.

They looked up to each other with surprised face, panting for air, thinking the exact same thing: Where did that come from? The dojo was quiet except for the pebbles falling.

The over-sized scarf kid, who Hana learned was named Konohamaru, nudged Naruto with his foot, "Oyabun? You okay?"

Moegi rushed to Hana, but a part of the upper level was about to giveaway when Hana noticed it. Looking to follow her gaze, Moegi saw the piece collapsing above her. Pain from the blast forgotten, she darted towards the girl.

Hana tumbled and rolled to the side with her in her arms. Unfortunately, she landed wrong on her arm. Another wound, she thought dreadfully.

"What. The hell. Were you thinking, you stupid brat?" Hana winced as she hovered over the girl.

Moegi looked up to see who it was that saved her. She smiled, "You saved me, Onee-sama!"

Iruka rushed over to them while Naruto took Moegi away from his injured team-mate. Once he made sure that his orange-haired student was alright, Iruka quickly turned to Hana. She was locking her jaw and tenderly holding her arm. Sakura examined it closely with Jiraiya coming up behind her.

"Wow, you dislocated your elbow. Must have happened when you landed."

Hana grunted, "Hn."

The statement distracted Sakura for only a moment. She said, "Alright, I'm going to pop it back into place. Ready?"

"Aa."

Each student thought they would be sick after her elbow was popped back into its proper joint. Even more sick as they heard her cry out.

Sakura said, "Hold your arm like this until we get you to the hospital."

"I don't nee -"

Jiraiya gave Hana a dark look that caused her to sweat drop, "You're going!" She attempted to fight him back, despite the fright he's still able to put back in her. He said in a more calm manner, "Just because Sakura popped it back into place does not mean it's properly taken care of. You need Tsunade or either a doctor to have a look at it. Sakura's not a full medical-nin or doctor, just an apprentice."

"I know," Hana stated firmly. She knew the basics, "I could've torn a ligament, damaged blood vessels, torn tissue and get it into the joint. Blah, blah - OUCH!" Naruto poked at it and she glared at him with a black aura. "Do it again, and I'll dismember you."

* * *

**_X-RAYS SUCK_**, Hana inwardly roared.

Especially when you have a brat named Moegi to keep you 'company' while waiting for results. All Hana heard was the word "sorry" from the kid. She didn't mind helping the girl and even if she pointed it out again, wouldn't do any good. It was Moegi's fault for not paying attention, she'd tell the flower.

Hinata came in with results, as Sakura was helping another patient. Leaving her with Naruto and Yamato - a dumbass and a weird-o. The Toad Sage was here somewhere, but then a nurse walked by and he disappeared. Probably trying to hit on her. Trying.

"Your r-results are g-great, Hana-san. E-Everything seems f-fine with M-Moegi t-too."

Violet peered at her before the owner said, "Am I making you nervous? That easily? Or do you just stutter like that in general?"

She almost regretted asking such an impolite question when the Hyuuga girl flushed deeply.

Quietly, "B-Bad habit s-since I was li-little. I g-get n-nervous e-easily," she replied. "B-But you s-seem really f-friendly and I'm n-not so much around you. M-Makes me very g-glad to know you, Hana-san."

"Yeah, right," Naruto snorted. Hinata gave him a curious look. "Hana-chan is a bitch."

Flower gave him the finger, "Leaving now."

"W-Wait! H-Here are s-some p-pain k-killers for the s-sharp p-pains." Hana received a bottle of blue capsules then had her elbow brace tightened. "M-Make sure to set i-ice on it init-tially then u-use heat so the j-joint can't lock." Hana jumped off the examination table to leave. "Wait, o-one last thing! Your p-physical therapy c-can be c-counted as training, but d-don't work t-too hard. Make sure t-to stretch and do strengthening exercise b-before real training. Then stretch again."

The Hyuuga gave a soft smile to her before she walked out. When she opened her pale eyes, the flower was already gone. The other males shrugged at the confused look she gave them.

Just what was with this girl? She sure had balls to be rude to even Hinata-chan, Naruto stated. The girl blushed in thanks but claimed it was fine since Hana-san was alright. However, Yamato knew what it was. Hana didn't know how to socialize with other people. She was use to being on her own and only with one partner.

She had to fend for herself when she was part of Akatsuki. Healing was done on her own and there was never time for goofing around. The girl didn't know how to react to people worrying over her…Except for maybe Jiraiya.


	10. Effortless

The new Team Seven/Kakashi/Yamato - er, Team Yakashi, as Tsunade began calling it - was ready to train, but Kakashi was still absent. His excessive tardiness was a notable thing on him. He'd never been on time during his blossom and hot-headed pupils' Genin days. He may have a new student, but that didn't mean he had to change his ways. He'll always be tardy. Another thing he's known for? The mask.

Sakura and Naruto have known him since they were children, but still had no idea what was underneath that mask of his. They recalled the time they, along with Sasuke, attempted to know the secret underneath.

"Another mask," Sakura groaned when Hana asked.

Naruto chuckled. "I swear I thought he was to have huge lips or something, like that actress Angelina-san? From Iwa?"

Hana tapped her bottom lip, a thinking habit. One that, for some reason, irked Naruto. She asked, "There wasn't another mask when I looked."

Both shinobi snapped their head in her direction. "Wha?! Hana-chan you've seen Kakashi-sensei without his mask?!" They remained incredulous even after she nodded.

"He had a little too much sake. After he passed out, I couldn't help myself and I peeked. I don't see the point in wearing it. It's not like he's ugly or anything - far from it, actually. I'd say he's hot. If _you_ wore one, then I would understand."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Teme."

She rose an eyebrow, "Dobe."

At the last comment Kakashi showed up, "Ah, it's like old times. Dobe, Teme and the By-stander! Only this time Sakura isn't telling Naruto to quit."

"Sure can ruffle his feathers like Sasuke, huh," Sakura smiled.

"She calls him the exact same thing. You must really be a dobe huh, Naruto?"

* * *

Jiraiya made it to Tsunade's office as Shizune opened the window. He asked how she still looked so young, though, she was an old lady. She ignored the question to ask what happened at the dojo. He hesitated to tell her it was basically his fault.

"The kids were sparring and Iruka was too afraid to spar with Hana-chan again. Can't blame him; she's little but very spunky. A real firecracker." He returned to the subject when glared darkly at. "So Naruto volunteered to be her partner. Things got a little out of hand since they were allowed to use jutsu. Their attacks were somewhat surprising, though."

Shizune couldn't help but point out what seemed to be the obvious, "I told you not to allow her to stay in the village, Tsunade-sama. She was fighting with Naruto and look what happened - a new dojo was destroyed!"

"Shizune," Tsunade snapped. The apprentice kept quiet while they continued. "Sakura said you pushed him from the upper level, and he was forced to be her partner. Is my apprentice a liar?"

The Sage was overtaken by guilt. "No, I did do that...And you should've seen those two, Tsunade. A dojo may have been destroyed but those two have skills -"

"You need skills for Akatsuki," Shizune earned a glare from Tsunade.

He continued as if there wasn't an interruption, "- and he refused to hit her! Until, you know, she called him a coward. Know how he can get at the c-word. Plus, if she wanted to cause him damage, she could've. I think he caused her more damage than anything."

"Nani?" Tsunade was surprised.

Jiraiya grinned, "Yep. He used the One Thousand Years of Death Technique. She had a cow and started screaming, 'Ero! Ero!' Quite a sight ~"

Yamato stepped from the shadowed corner. Shizune was surprised and dropped Ton-Ton as a result.

He stood in front of the desk, "If I thought she would've tried something, I wouldn't have allowed it. But I think she really proved herself. The team has already taken a liking to her but…"

"But?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto used Rasengan. She must really get under his skin."

"Nani?! There wasn't a need to use that if it was only a spar match."

The two men glanced at each other for help. "You know how hot-headed he can get. But hers...I've gotta admit that I was quite surprised myself. I didn't know she had that elem -"

Tsunade asked, "What attack was it?"

"…" Jiraiya waited for Yamato to jump in but was disappointed again. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. Trust me, Tsunade. You would not."

There was a look of surprise on her face, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. "Which one?"

_Not getting away with that!_, she mentally screamed.

Once he told her, she knew she should've just taken his word. How could she possibly know how to use that so skillfully?! No way in hell, that's how, she blinked. Uchiha Sasuke still hasn't even mastered it. But…Akatsuki did have a lot of access to things. It's likely she learned it from those files.

Her brown eyes narrowed. "Apparently, she uses it well."

"That's not the only thing that's been on my mind, Tsunade." Jiraiya leaned against the desk. "Did anyone notice beside me how she catches everyone's eyes here? Not just the males either."

She smirked slyly, "I was wondering when we would get to this topic."

Shizune and Yamato became confused with their conversation. _Suspect what_, they both wondered. Obviously it dealt with Hana, but what were they suppose to be suspecting? Shizune pointed out multiple things from a various assortment of files. They looked at her with incredulous expressions. It was impossible that they were discussing such a thing from long ago.

* * *

The dojo incident allowed Hana to graduate early, thus earning the title of Genin. She waited for Iruka to tell her the catch that always came with his 'generosity'. She had to get Naruto to help her and only him. There wasn't any way in hell she would graduate early if that was the case. At least that's what she thought at first.

Iruka went behind her back and told Naruto to either help her clean or he'd make him come back to the Academy. Jerk. Hana was now a graduate, but only with a dobe and a damn sensei's help.

Later that day, Iruka told her about the Chuunin Exam that was coming up. She'd never really participated in one before. Was it fun? Sure, she'd heard about it but that's all. While eating with Sakura, Hana brought it up.

"The Chuunin Exam."

Sakura froze at her words.

She noticed but continued anyways, "How do I get in?"

Sakura looked down as memories of her own Chuunin Exam began to swirl around. When they first entered, they thought it would be easy as cake except it was anything but. That exam was where they met Kabuto; Sasuke received his mark; Where she and Ino fought until they literally couldn't fight anymore.

"You want to fight a bunch of kids? You're a lot stronger than them; It wouldn't be much of a challenge. And your sensei has to nominate his team," Sakura faked laughed.

Hana sighed, "No, but I'd like to see how far I can make it in the Exam. I only did the academy because Tsunade-sama ordered me to. This, I'm able to do because I _want_ to. People say it's really hard and some say it's not that bad. What was yours like?

"It made me realize what's important on a team and what's more trivial."

* * *

Both were summoned without knowing why. He was assuming it was because he was finally going to get punished for the graffiti again; she thought they were going to be given a mission but was confused as to why Hana wasn't there. Turned out it was only about what they talked about earlier. Neither were in trouble, as they had thought.

"I wanted to speak with the two of you first about this first," she said.

Hana sneezed while waiting to be allowed inside. There wasn't anything she could've done unless Tsunade had changed her mind and wanted to kick her out of the village. She should be training with Yamato for the Chuunin Exam but was hauled away by Kakashi. Both them and the team were probably in the office too, not to mention her shoulder was burning from the push-ups Yamato made her do.

She was starting to panic within a matter of minutes.

Wait.

Why was she worrying? Lately, she hadn't done anything wrong.

The door opened to reveal her anxious expression. Sakura smiled at her while Naruto kept facing forward, not acknowledging her presence. As usual, she rolled her eyes at him. Tsunade smiled for the first time at Hana since she appeared in the office weeks ago.

She was thinking of a way to escape incase of any danger when she heard Sakura give her a warm greeting. "Hey!"

"Have you heard of the Chuunin Exam?" Tsunade got down to business, which was what Hana liked about her. "It is an exam where the great villages come together and give difficult tasks to Genin who are ready to become Chuunin. These are sometimes deadly tasks and many adults are still at Genin level because of this Exam. Each Genin team consists of three men - no less, no more. You, Hana, will be entering this Exam with Team Yakashi.

Hana asked, "Haven't they already taken it?"

"Sakura took it twice already and is now a Chuunin. The other Kage's have agreed to allowing Sakura participate again. Naruto, however, failed it." The male grunted in annoyance while Tsunade carried on, "He's been absent these past three years and this is also his chance to prove himself as a Chuunin. The only thing is that Sakura's not allowed to participate in the final stage _because_ she's already Chuunin. It would be unfair to the Genin."

"Final stage?"

"Don't worry," Naruto grinned to himself. "You'll enjoy it, promise."

Sakura said, "Final stage - major violence."

Lady Tsunade cleared her throat. "You three should get to training because it will be held within a month. Jiraiya, Kakashi and Yamato have all agreed to help you with this. Because of two certain morons that destroyed the dojo, you will have to train outside. You're dismissed." Before they fully opened the door, she added, "Hana, Naruto - don't destroy anymore of my village."

* * *

"Don't let the opponent have the upper hand!" Iruka shouted to Udon as he sniffed a droop of snot back up his nose.

Konohamaru was visibly unable to fight back against Udon. The names were randomly drawn together, as the names will be similarly chosen at the Chuunin Exam. Hana didn't like to watch the Twerp Team squirm at the thought of fighting a friend, or comrade. The feeling of guilt was all too familiar. Konohamaru had enough to the point where he chose to forfeit the match.

"I quit! I don't want to fight him. Sparring's different, Sensei."

Poor kid ran off into the trees.

She didn't know what came over her, but she found herself following him while Iruka told her not to lose sight of him.

Finally, she caught up to him at Hokage Mountain. He had his face planted into his hands and though she saw his shoulders shake, she was sure he wasn't crying. She hoped he wasn't; she wouldn't have the slightest clue how to comfort him.

She sat beside him. He looked at her but put his hands back over his face. At least she knew he wasn't crying. They sat there for a while looking down at the village until she spoke.

"It's hard to fight a friend, isn't it? Even if it's training like that."

Konohamaru turned his head away from her, "What do you know about it?"

"I know a thing or two about betrayal."

He looked back at her, "Ojii-san died too. He was the Third, the one you're sitting on…"

Hana looked down to see the face of his grandfather. He seemed pretty old to her, but she didn't tell him that. Instead, she said she chose the best seat, making him fork over a smile. Cautiously, she explained that he wasn't always going to be able to choose not to fight someone.

"One day, there may be a day where you're going to have to fight someone you're close with because you're on opposite ends. It may be hard, but you have to do what's best for your important people - your village - right? Don't you have important people here?"

He thought only for a millisecond. "My team. The village."

"Don't you want to protect them," she asked. He nodded for her and she continued her scenario, "If the Shrimp - Udon, for some reason, chose to be on a different side than you, you may have to fight him if he was a danger to us all. Here's an example: he kidnaps Moegi and you're sent to rescue her and bring him in. Would you beg him to release her and come without a fight? Or fight to rescue your comrade and fight to bring him home?"

It actually took him a while to answer. Certainly, he didn't like the idea of fighting his best friend, but it seemed like the answer she was waiting for."Fight?"

She sweat-dropped. "You aren't sure?"

"What would you do if you were in that situation, Hana-sama?"

Ah, the question was flipped back to her. Smart cookie, this runt was. Hopefully, she'd never find Team Yakashi in that position. Still she was a little taken back by him flipping it. With more tinier sweat drops trailing down the back of her neck from both the sun's heat and the pressure of this runt, her heart sped up. Was he trying to trick her into giving away her true identity?

Shortly, Hana said, "That's something you should ask Naruto." The runt gave her an look of confusion. "He's always saving Sakura from Sasuke. He's been trying to find his best friend…Ask him about the situation. I don't exactly have experience in that department."

"Well..." he searched for an example himself just for her. "What would you do if you had to choose between your team when Sasuke comes back to the village and going to a different team? What if he left it up to you?"

"Dunno," she shrugged. "I suppose if they wish for me to stay on the team, I will. I guess. I'm pretty good at kicking that dobe out the way during missions. Who would protect him from hurting himself?"

Konohamaru laughed at the thought of Naruto walking and falling in the dirt face first. "Oyabun is an idiot but smart too. He gets mad easily though…"

"That's…not exactly his fault though, is it? When the Kyuubi is feeling what he is, there's sometimes a little bit of vulnerability of the body. It tries to take advantage of what Naruto's feeling. If he gets sad, it doesn't really effect it as much because it's not really a dark emotion. If he's angry, the emotion can be consumed by the kitsune, which probably makes him even more angry."

Konohamaru went wide-eyed. "I didn't know you knew about that. You're mean to him…I didn't think it was because of that."

"I know about the Kyuubi and because of that, I have to hate him? Is that what you're asking," Hana hoped that wasn't it. Thankfully he shook his head. "I won't hate someone because of something they barely understand their self, especially when they had no control of it. Naruto and I just don't get a long. It had _nothing_ whatsoever to do with the Kyuubi, do you understand? He just...really annoys me."

The air blew around them in a relaxing manner. Something about the way it blew in her face made her feel as though she said exactly what Konohamaru needed to hear. Maybe she could socialize if she put her mind to it. Of course, that meant effort. Sometimes she could perform a task without a reason as to why she had to. Then, there were other days where she'd rather lie on her roof at night watching stars, like she did with **Him** when she was a child.

Before she sent him back to Iruka to resume his spar with Udon, she would make sure he understood what she wanted to say. "Get it, Runt? No matter who the person is, you have to remember who the bad guy really is."

He looked deep in thought. "Ebisu-sensei always says to trust your gut. How do you know if it's always right? What if it's wrong?"

The wind whipped around them again yet harsh this time. A familiar but new scent caught her nose. "You'll know. People do make mistakes sometimes except you can't always afford to make mistakes. When you know what to do, which I know you will, it'll have a certain feeling to back you up and you'll go with the flow. Sometimes it'll be like instincts."

"Oh." There wasn't anymore words spoken between them after he looked up at her again. The sun has shone brighter and he noticed her as a girl instead of a friend. His blush was clearly visible except she didn't point it out. "I would rescue her either way," he grinned.

Whoa.

He looked just like...that dobe when he did that. Add him scratching his neck - never mind. He already did it and she felt her breath catch. A miniature version. Why in the world she even had a perfect picture of Naruto in her mind - and smiling, no less? Her mind was going into its own realm when she heard Scarf Boy calling out to her.

"...Hana-sama?"

"Hn?"

"Arigatou." He'd crawled back over the rail when she looked back. "I-I see why Moegi likes you so much! You're...pretty cool."

A chuckle almost escaped. In the most stoic manner, she answered, "You aren't too bad either. Tell you what, train hard and become a Chuunin. I'll give you, I dunno - what food do you like?"

"Ramen?"

"I'll buy you ramen."

"I'll work extra hard!"

With pink cheeks he ran off, his scarf whipping in the air. She turned back to look out on the village. Kids ran up and down the trails, others playing pranks with shadow clones and then she saw Hinata talking with Kiba, her blush visible even up there. Ah, he's a flirt with every girl, she shook her head. That can't be good for her if she passes out every time she's nervous, either.

When she was sure that the runt was gone, Hana stood up on the Third's rock head.

She asked, "How long are you going to stand there before you make yourself known," she threw the kunai into a darkened tunnel.


	11. Bells Ring

"It's only me!" Naruto held up his hands.

That didn't stop Hana from throwing another at him for spying on her.

He tried again, "I didn't mean to spy. I came up here because Iruka-sensei sent me after Konohamaru when I was passing by, but I saw you here with him so I didn't want to interrupt."

She stayed on the third, "So you decided to eavesdrop instead? How long were you standing there for anyways? Might want to be careful how you answer." Another kunai appeared in her hands.

"…since he talked about The Third." He felt bad for letting himself hear something private that wasn't meant for his ears too. Slowly crawling over the rail not to alarm her, he sat on top of the Fourth Hokage's rock head.

Could she be more embarrassed? **_No,_** she deadpanned mentally. That long meant he'd heard them talking about hypothetical situations. Dammit.

"I thought it was nice what you said," he offered. As he expected, he didn't earn anything from her. Somehow, though, he was able to see embarrassment when looking at her. Hana didn't think anyone in particular had been listening and answered honestly. "So…"

Unable to take anymore, Hana glanced at him but kept her gaze on the village. "Are you trying to hold an actual conversation with me?"

He gave a nervous laugh in answer, making her cheeks warm in embarrassment even further. Asshole.

"You're, uh, really fast…I saw you running after Konohamaru."

"Probably means he's faster if I didn't catch him physically. Why are you bothering me?"

Eyebrows scrunched, "Why not? Don't you feel close with friends?"

"Friends? I know nothing about friends," she informed. "Don't you know it's stupid to get to close to others? Having friends means getting close with people, who are humans. And while we may be humans, we don't necessarily hold humanity close to us. Do we? We hurt each other."

Naruto looked at her as if she were nuts. Maybe she's had bad experience, he wondered. "Not everyone can be bad. True, I know little about you, but I like you." Her eyebrows raised high and he realized it didn't come out right. "I-I meant as a friend! A friend!"

"Believe me when I say you don't want or need me as a friend." That hurt for an odd reason. Hurt her to say something like that because in reality, Hana wanted nothing more than to be his friend. Obviously, God…Buddha, or whoever, had a horrible humor. "Question: How do you know that I'm not a spy for Akatsuki? I'm a new person that showed up out of nowhere. You know nothing about me and I'm very rude - it's my nature."

Pushing your luck, Hana, pushing your luck.

For all she knew, he could, possibly, figure it out. That it wasn't just hypothetical but theoretical. What would he do if he knew the truth about her? And why does the thought of him finding out scare her most?

It definitely surprised him to be asked such a question. Yet in a way…it didn't. Hana was the type of person to answer a question with a riddle when she was bored. Or ask the most random things, like now. She's the type of ask a question by starting with "Question:". And should she be a bad person he still wanted to know her.

"You'd be after me, but look past that and I'd still want to know you."

Hana looked at him incredulously. "Dumbass." He sweat-dropped heavily until she spoke again. "Why would you want to be my friend? I have nothing to offer you. I'll only stab you in the back." Oh, when Kakashi hears what she's done, she'll be a dead woman walking. Better he find out than Tsunade though.

Again, he tried to say she wasn't a bad person.

"S -" this time she cut him off.

"I'll only hurt you - emotionally or physically." However things turned out, Hana wouldn't let him go on thinking she was a superhero.

Not when she was once the bad guy.

* * *

Team Yakashi met up at The Third Training Ground the following day. It was now time for them to train together with Hana, for the first time as a team. Of course this meant Yamato would only watch without Hana's knowing. Like this, he could watch and learn more of her skills. Plus, he couldn't wait to see Naruto and her fight over one bell, Sakura having got the other.

The trio waited for the masked sensei for several more minutes before the blossom yawned again.

"Hana, don't you live with Kakashi-sensei? Why didn't you two come together?"

Just because she lived with him didn't mean she was his babysitter, Hana retorted. At that, Kakashi poofed into view.

"Now, now, Hana-chan. Tsunade-sama said we are not to do anything appropriate. Role playing is included in that."

Violet orbs rolled as Sakura smacked him in the head. The perv of a sensei always made idiotic comments like such. Being use to it, she only expected him to say something like it. Idiot just hasn't said it in front of anyone who could get him into trouble.

Hana knew he only did it to annoy her, so no harm done. Especially since he only did it rarely. One day she'd end up going along with it to tease him. Watching him squirm could be fun.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "Gomen, Sakura." Apologize to the pinkette but not the raven, Hana sighed. "We'll be doing the bell test again. You did it with Sasuke and then with Sai. This time we have a new team-mate and I can see how you two have grown. Because you know it, I'll fill Hana in," he turned right. "This test is done as a team and to show your sensei how well you work as a team. However, there's only two bells."

"There's three of us, meaning one won't have a bell?" Hana asked. "You did this with your original team?" He nodded. "Then I already know who didn't get a bell that time."

She grinned when a response from Naruto came. It made her feel good to mess with him. Just don't ask why since she had no idea herself.

"Rules?" Kakashi repeated.

Out of nowhere, a brat wearing an over-sized scarf showed up. Much to Sakura's dismay, he'd been doing his own version of the Oiroke no Jutsu, causing both Kakashi and Naruto to suffer from nosebleeds. When asked why he was there, Konohamaru answered that he wanted to see Hana take the bell from his oyabun. He was clinging to Hana's arm when the blonde went to hit him. She side stepped so both she and he were missed.

"Bad dobe."

Staring wide-eyed, he thought he heard wrong. Naruto had been told he wasn't allowed to hit Konohamaru? "WHAT THE HELL?!," he yelled. He wanted to smack the kid. Always clinging onto her, he locked his jaw. Stu - _What the hell am I saying,_ he asked inside.

For the first time in a while the fox spoke to him, **Because you have disgusting feelings.**

_Quit getting in my head,_ he mentally shouted back and was proud when the fox didn't reply.

The little guy grinned while still attached to her. So he developed sort of a crush on Hana, which many other males had during her time at the academy. No shame in that and frequently, he sought to pissing Naruto off from now on. He saw there was something his "oyabun" felt for the flower. Since he was so young, the runt knew he wouldn't stand a chance if it came down to him and Naruto. But it was still fun making him mad.

So much so that he decided to carry through with a bright idea.

Kakashi explained the concept more thoroughly so he would understand what was going on while he watched. When Hana asked what the rules were, he remembered that Naruto once told him about a bell training for the original Team Seven. There were no rules. He grinned evilly.

"Silly, Hana-sama, there are no rules." Konohamaru suddenly appeared on her back. Glancing at his oyabun, he saw Naruto grinding his teeth.

Oh, someone's angry.

"Really?" Hana raised a brow over her shoulder then looked forward. "No rules?"

Her violet eyes sparkled when he nodded. Naruto grumbled, "Good, when that runt gets off you, we can begin."

_Touchy,_ she thought.

A small whine gave way in her ear and knew it was fake. This kid always finds a way to tick that dobe off, she knew the runt and his ways. Sure, it's obvious he liked her but he'd dramatize it. Why, she had not a clue.

As he was about to get off, Konohamaru said, "Good luck, Hana-sama!" And gave her a peck on the cheek while looking directly at the blond. Sakura waited for her to blow, but to their astonishment, nothing happened.

She only said (but with completely seriousness), "Do it again and I will grind you into debris."

The young runt jumped back to where he knew Yamato waited. Captain shook his head grinning as Konohamaru sat beside him with the biggest grin of self-satisfaction the sensei had ever seen.

It wasn't long before the task began. Everyone was energized as most children on a caffeine high, except to the max. They were bouncing everywhere, looking for Kakashi until, finally, he allowed himself to be seen. Catching him was the easy part; to Sakura's utter and complete shock, Naruto caught him twice. However, it's the keeping him in your hold that's the difficult part.

Smirking, Hana kicked out as Sakura tricked Kakashi once again. Or so she thought. Kakashi, however, turned quickly to catch her by the hand and toss her over his head.

"Oomph," Hana landed on her back.

Letting a curse slip, her sensei shook a finger in a disapproving way.

Kept up to his role, Naruto smacked Kakashi in the side. "Naruto, this isn't real training."

Ever since it began, he'd been telling him to calm down. _Seeing the knew girl going at it so easily must've ticked him off,_ Kakashi thought,_ again._

"Kick me hard again and I'll tie you up again so you can watch them eat. Even if none of you have a bell."

While his attention was gone, both females went to punch from opposite sides. He ducked to make them head butt and succeeded. Groans were heard as they stood up. Sakura attacked with a chakra-packed punch but when she thought it connected with his chest, a cloud of smoke appeared as the dummy turned into a log.

"That's it, Kakashi!" Hana pointed at the Jounin when he made his entrance from a bush. Earlier that afternoon, he'd explained she never really used a suffix because after his name, when Konohamaru asked. That too made Naruto a little mad. Which was why he'd been taking out the anger now. "Sleep with one eye open tonight!"

But the last exclamation caused a vein to bulge in Naruto's neck.

"That just sounds wrong," Sakura sweat dropped.

He checked to make sure the bells were still at his hip, before taking his book out. Maybe he'd be able to read Jiraiya's previous book before beginning the new one later, while doing the bell training. Couldn't be too hard - scratch that. Newbie (as Shino called her) punched him in the back of the head. "Hana, don't be so hostile! This _is_ training, but don't take it too seriously."

In retaliation, she told him that he should worry more about her taking those bells from his ass, and less about her seriousness. Heads shook at her rough words, even though they knew she didn't care how bad that sounded. All three went to attack what they thought was Kakashi. Instead it was a log that poofed from the air.

"You three aren't working as a team," he stated before someone attacked him from behind. Just in time he caught the shuriken Naruto threw. "Got sneakier in the past years, have you?"

He chuckled proudly while hopping back, "And you've gotten a lot older."

Back at his teammates' sides, he high-fived Sakura. Kakashi popped behind them while Hana was smart enough to jump away. "Oho, you're more of a smartass now too." His arms crossed firmly over each other. "You should remember not to let your emotions get out during a battle. It gets messy. Especially when it's jealousy."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the sensei and the pinkette told him to use the new jutsu she told him about. "Didn't you say not to use it in front of you?"

"But Sensei is faster than before." She whined, "And I'm tired. This is the only exception. Just do it, but run so she can't kill you afterwards."

Both Hana and Kakashi gave them a questioning look. Next thing they know, another Hana showed up, but instead of her regular kunoichi attire, she was only covered by clouds, nothing more. Kakashi was taken down by a nose bleed. He was even more embarrassed when he realized he'd gotten a nose bleed by a teenager's body.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Hana was beyond red.

She ran after him while Konohamaru cracked up from atop the cliff. "How'd you teach him that," the other male asked.

Yamato smiled when the boy answered, "I only told him to picture someone really hot while trying to do it. He chose Hana-sama all on his own."

"That's simple," he switched weight on his legs.

A knowing chuckle came from the runt. "Not really. You have to practice to get it perfect. Hard part is imagining what she'd look like naked."

"In other words, Naruto pictured her from while they were younger and peeked on her, then matured what he saw. Odd how he got it perfect. Except she's after him instead of Kakashi-senpai now."

"Come on, Hana-chan! I did it to get the bells!" Naruto ran for dear life.

Kunai after kunai made him dance. "I do! Not! Want you using my body as a way of getting a prize!"

_Ew,_ Yamato thought of her claim as she ran faster. This wasn't good for her, she was getting distracted by emotions, which Kakashi just said not to do. As though she knew it was being thought, she stopped.

"Ah, I'll deal with you later!"

Turning around, she made way for her housemate. Sakura was already after him and they were succeeded in catching him but it turned out to be yet another log. It was obviously easy to confuse them when they got gullible.

Hana sighed, "I give up."

Her team looked at her like she was crazy. When Kakashi cocked his head to the side, a clone came from behind him and BAM! she'd kicked him in the back.

"Don't be naïve."

Another swing and she missed while he punched her in the back. It went on like that for a while - blocks, punches, dodges, kicks, catches, and finally a few weapons. Sakura and Naruto sat down, watching as the new girl actually managed to keep up with a Jounin skilled shinobi, especially a Jounin rank that is also a part of ANBU Black Ops. It was just...odd, in Sakura's opinion. Naruto, thinking of a way to revel in victory, leaned back watching. Hana landed another kick as he thought of it.

Why hadn't it been clearer before?!

He jumped up from his seat. "Kakashi-sensei! Did you know that Ero-sennin released a new book?"

The Jounin and Hana froze. Is he really bringing that up right now? "…" Kakashi and Hana shared a look of confusion. "Kind of busy at the moment, Naruto."

"Oi, oi! Wanna know what happens at the end?! He takes her into his b -"

His eyes went wide and he closed his ears. Unfortunately, his lips were still readable. Both eyes and ears plugged, nothing was seen nor heard. Naruto ran, snatched, then held two bells up proudly, "Gotcha ~! I've only read the first chapter!"

"Ah, clever. But you have two, who gets the other?"

Confused blinks made them sweat drop. "Huh? Sakura-chan gets one because she worked hard," a bell was placed in her hand. Much to their surprise, he held the other out for Hana. "Hana-chan gets the other since I used that jutsu of her - and she worked hard too."

Bewildered beyond belief, the flower nudged it back to him. "Then you won't have a bell and fail."

"You worked harder than me," he pushed it back.

As soon as he dropped his hand, her hand sprang back out, "I said you take it."

"I said for you to take it," he pushed it back again with more force, which caused her to push back and so on for several moments.

Finally Yamato jumped off the cliff, landing on his feet and grabbing their attention. "If you two wanna hold hands, just do it instead of arguing," his eyes were dark and cold giving off fear.

They made an "eh?" noise. Hands warm and touching each other, they pushed each other away, bell now on the ground. "Urusai! What are you even doing here?"

A small smirk appeared, "Just seeing how you're doing with the team. By the way, that test was to see how you, Hana, deal with suppressing annoyance and anger during a fight." When asked about her score, he deadpanned, "You failed."

Remained expressionless, she did. "So…you already know I can suppress annoyance. You've seen me with this dobe." He tripped her up as she walked by but Konohamaru broke her fall as he came down. Thanking him, she got off Konohamaru and pulled him up. When she turned to yell at him, Naruto was glaring at the runt, who only grinned back.


	12. Forest of Death

Three Konoha shinobi stood at the gate to enter the second stage of the Exam. Sakura thought it was a waste to go through the first stage again, but she was glad to see her old friend make the cut again. During the first time they participated in this, she half expected Naruto to give up on the last question. And Sasuke to get caught because of his curse mark.

"Guess it's now or never," Naruto mumbled.

Sakura patted him on the back, "It's not that bad. We've been through this before and we'll get through it again. This time Orochimaru won't be after us - there's nothing to worry about. But if we don't get going, we'll be left behind."

"We go in, stay for five days without help, get scrolls, fight and we're in the last round, right?" Hana popped her strawberry flavored gum - her new addiction. They both nodded in answer. "Let's go so this is done with faster."

Mitarashi Anko was at the gate giving instructions, rules, and information. Their attention got around her, the forest growing deeper and deeper beyond the gate. There had been so many kids at first then the majority of them was cut because of cheating. _Morons,_ Hana had thought when more than several brats were caught cheating.

"Who here has heard of the Forest of Death?" Anko asked. Team Kakashi and Konohamaru. "Well, good. Cause you're gonna need to know all you can to survive," Anko laughed.

A girl with red hair asked, "What does she mean?" Her headband showed she was from Suna.

No one answered so Hana said, "It's called the 'Forest of Death'. Do you really need that explained?"

Red went to swipe at her except Anko told her to knock it off, save the violence for stealing the others' scrolls. It was taken into account that Hana hadn't even flinched.

"Watch your back in there," the mini kunoichi threatened.

Hana smirked while leaning towards the girl. "Unlike your team, mine knows how to help each other. I'm sure that if I don't see you, they will. Not that we'll be shaken by a child."

Eyes darted to the two and Hana's team. The Suna kunoichi said, "Your boyfriend can't help you out. And I don't think Pinky over there is fast enough to keep up."

Flames erupted around Sakura. "Never. Call me. That." Naruto couldn't help in remembering how only Sasuke could call her that and she not get mad. And then he realized that if Sakura was Pinky, that made him the boyfriend. "Oi! I ain't -!"

Anko once again told them to drop the crap only to unheard. Hana rolled her eyes at the blond male, "Oh, be quiet. It took you that long to realize what she said? Dumbass."

"If you heard, why didn't you correct her?!"

Her brow cocked and he stepped back. "I assure you, Naruto, if I wanted you - I would have you. However, I don't have you, meaning I don't want you."

"Cocky bitch," he muttered as Anko yelled again.

Face red with anger of being ignored, she stood atop of the gate. "The Forty-Fourth Training Ground is also known as the Forest of Death. There's been many shinobi that walk in but never walk out. Inside there's a lot of danger and many things lurking around the corner. Hana-chan for instance and Naruto's stupidity," she laughed.

Hana told her not to add "-chan" at the end.

Little did she know that Sakura realized a small secret. Hana never corrected Naruto when he added it. Not even Jiraiya, but it's too gross to even think of that having a double meaning. She had a piece of information for Tsunade now. That woman always asked how the two interacted around each other. Why not add her fantasy to the mix? The two were adorable when they weren't yelling at each other.

"Wow," Moegi breathed.

Naruto grinned, "Ya scared?"

Bakagitsune, Hana mentally scorned. "Urusai unless you want to sleep outside the team's tent."

* * *

While beginning their journey into the forest, Team Ebisu found it helpful to themselves to follow Team Yakashi. They were always on top of each other ahead of time. Well...Hana was. Sakura then. And finally, after everyone begins running, Naruto's senses kicks in about the same time. Udon came to find out through handy observations that he was, indeed, correct, after all.

"Somehow I don't think you're suppose to help us, Onee-sama," Moegi said to Hana.

She looked to the girl that warned her, "Did you want to fall?"

Naruto looked from the girl to the young woman, thinking it was unfair again. How was he the only one that she yelled at in the village? _Tries to be mean to those twerp, but her words don't have meaning if the tone's different,_ he thought. It seemed to him that she just didn't like him for some unknown reason. And every time she called him that it made him mad yet his stomach felt light at the same time.

He thought,_ It's only cause she's hot. I'll give her that much. Should she have been ugly maybe it wouldn't matter._

_Nope, it still would._

"Why can't Anko-san call you 'Hana-chan', but she can call you 'Onee-sama?'"

A few seconds passed by until he was answered. "Hn."

He sweat-dropped right as he tripped over a large tree root sticking up from the ground.

* * *

Sakura rubbed her temples as the two went at it again for the seventh time within an hour. This was too much for her nerves. She was already too alert for comfort. All she had been hearing since that morning was arguing. With their luck, they would be arguing at the wrong time and someone could attack. Udon sympathized with her - Konohamaru and Moegi were similar to the bickering pair.

"Are they always like this," the boy asked as he cleaned his glasses with his sleeve.

"Since she's been assigned to us. They should save the fighting and energy for when the real time comes. Naruto knows this since he's done this Exam before and Hana-san isn't clueless either. Anything could be lurking around us."

Hana sat down beside her with her ears covered, "Urusai!" She glanced sideways. "Oi, what's wrong?"

The blossom jumped at the sudden conversation starter. Giving them a questioning look, Hana sat beside them while drinking some of the water she'd snatched from Naruto earlier. Maybe talking about it would help her calm down. They could tell her not to worry because nothing could happen as long as they stuck together. There couldn't be much danger out here now that Sasuke's gotten what he wanted.

She continued to rub her temples, "I'm just worked up because of last time."

"What could possibly be out here now that Sasuke's with Orochimaru," Naruto asked her with a ghost of a smile.

Jade eyes narrowed at his carefree attitude. Sakura deadpanned, "Akatsuki."

Hana did an immediate spit take. They looked at her while Konohamaru allowed her to dry herself with his scarf, which earned him a glare from the blond.

"Okay there, Onee-sama?" Moegi asked as she braided Hana's hair.

Hana asked the pinkette what made her think Akatsuki would be at a simple Chuunin Exam instead of answering.

"Anything awful than could happen in here can and will happen for Team Seven-Kakashi-Yamato - whatever we are now."

"Like that could happen, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cackled. "Akatsuki coming here is pointless! Only Orochimaru would want to sneak into again. He already has Sasuke. Nothing to worry about."

Hana bit her tongue until she tasted copper. "Baka." He moaned as she started. "Don't moan at me like that! Akatsuki could be closer than you think, don't treat them as though you could beat them with both hands behind your back. Man up and leave Runt alone, and focus on the matter at hand."

Sakura spoke, "Orochimaru infiltrated the Chuunin Exam when Team Seven participated. He hid within his own Oto shinobi. Everyone thought his target was Naruto at first, but it was actually Sasuke. He has the potential to be strong and Orochimaru needed a vessel. Sasuke knew this, but thinks he can kill him before Orochimaru can devour him. But he may not get so lucky."

"What he doesn't understand is that Orochimaru already has him," Naruto stated.

And so Hana's next few hours were spent listening to their stories.

* * *

It was the third day and he was beginning to starve. He didn't bring any of his favorite ramen and everything he picked up Hana told him it was poisonous. He was starting to think she was only doing it to starve him. He planned to visit Teuchi and have him make the biggest bowl of ramen he could get, when he got back to the village. It was hard to even argue with her when all he got were cold stares from her.

Hana watched him with her nose turned up as drool began to trickle down his chin. "Is it possible to develop that much saliva," she asked herself before throwing a stick at him. He snapped his head in her direction with accusing eyes. None of her anger had disappeared since he used that cheap trick on Kakashi. Hitting him with the stick helped her feel better.

"You were drooling."

His embarrassment showed, "Oh."

The team walked a little farther to the next clearing, beside the river. They would camp there for the night and hopefully they would be able to stay there the next night as well. Team Ebisu had followed them to the river and Sakura was wanting to speak with Hana alone, but Konohamaru wasn't letting her or Naruto near her, especially Naruto.

"Runt, I doubt anyone is going to attack - yet. No scrolls," Hana said.

Scarf boy looked to her, "Don't worry, Hana-sama! I'll protect you then too!"

Hana's head dropped at his paranoia, "You can't. You're suppose to fight other teams for their scrolls."

"Protect your own team," Naruto instructed.

"Does this mean if we have a scroll you'll take it?" Udon asked.

"Should I need the scroll I don't have yet you hold, I'll gain the one I need."

Konohamaru and Moegi looked at her with confusion. Udon could understand why she would do such a thing, but did she really have to say it so confusingly? They began to say something until she was hit with a dime-sized rock. She whirled around to see Sakura shake her head before walking past her.

"There was a bug," Naruto lied.

Hana gave him the finger before turning back to the brats. Konohamaru glared at his so-called boss before pulling his eyelid down and sticking out his tongue. Naruto jumped for him, "DAMN RUNT, I'll…" he trailed off while lunging again.

* * *

She sat her chin sat on her knees as she looked at the fire. Tomorrow morning they would be given the scrolls, which also meant it was time to fight. Since Sakura told her about Orochimaru sneaking himself in through his own village's shinobi, she's been a little paranoid. Sakura's fidgeting wasn't helping her nerves either. The twerps were doing their own thing telling ghost stories around a miniature fire. Hana noticed Naruto started poking a bug with a twig, after Sakura scolded him for frightening the twerps.

"This is boring! Can't I scare them again one more time, Sakura-chan," he yelled in a whisper.

"No. Find something to do instead of sitting on your ass," she answered.

Without thinking, Hana asked, "But isn't that what you're doing?"

Naruto looked at her surprised then began to cackle when a vein became more noticeable in Sakura's forehead. Hana hadn't meant to be rude or funny. She truly didn't understand what they were suppose to do if they couldn't sit down. If they trained, then they would be wasting energy for tomorrow. Should they sit there any longer, she'd go mad. This team stuff was all too confusing.

"My butt's numb. Can we do something that doesn't involve me sitting on it anymore?" Hana asked.

Konohamaru grinned, "I can fix that for you, Hana-sama!"

Instead of Moegi hitting him, it was Naruto that gave him a large lump on the head. He poked it and winced, "Oyabun what was that for?! I was only trying to help her!" He didn't get an answer, only saw his boss sit down with his arms firmly crossed. "What do you care anyways?! Hmph!"

* * *

Udon asked, "Heaven Scroll. What do you guys have?"

"Same," Sakura answered.

Udon looked at Hana, "You can't take our scroll, right?"

She answered, "Aa."

They decided to help each other grab two Earth scrolls. Working together would be quicker for getting to the final stage. Soon they would be attacked by Earth scroll holders. Hana took the front , Naruto the back, Sakura a side, and the twerps were in the middle as they walked.

A twig snapped after a few hours from the west that caused Hana to stopped in her tracks. Sakura and Udon noticed and they grabbed the others, pushing them into bushes. It was a little kid that came from the trees. Hana took a look at his forehead protector to see a music note.

"Oto."

He smirked before getting into fighting position. Naruto came out before Hana retaliated. She earned a glare from him, saying it was just a kid that wasn't strong enough to handle her. The kid started cursing him about minding his own business and not to interfere.

"There are all teams of three, are there not," she asked Naruto

"Yeah. Why?"

"Then where the hell are his teammates, dumbass?"

"Damn!" He ran back to the bushes as the Genin ran at Hana.

Fucker may be small but if he's Oto…

She was dodging his moves without counterattacking. Hurting him wasn't her purpose, just tiring him out was enough. Minutes into fighting - without landing a hit - still hadn't worn him out, however. Letting her full strength out would attract others. If it weren't for Yamato specifically telling her not to do so, then she would've already won. It was starting to get boring the slower he got.

One hit should do the trick.

Moegi appeared by her side as she was about to smack the Oto. She said that his teammates disappeared so she ran here.

Udon appeared on the other side of Moegi out of nowhere. Udon had never attacked someone outright and it had surprised her. Especially since she hadn't sensed his chakra. Then she realized that it was because her guard was down when it came to him. She wouldn't expect him to fight so why be on guard around him?

"Another one?" The Oto chuckled. "Alright! Let's go!"

Sakura kicked him in the head then grabbed the scroll from the holster on his waist. She smiled at Hana, held it up for all to see, "How long have you known it's a fake?"

"Since he started attacking me," Hana answered.

"How did you know," the Oto shinobi asked rubbing his head.

"You never checked to make sure I hadn't already grabbed it. Had it been real, I would've already taken it after knocking you one good time."

Moegi looked up to her role model with a smile. Her scarf wearing partner asked where the real scroll was, and two other Genin came from the trees. The female Oto taunted him with the real scroll. When stuck her tongue out, Moegi asked her if she wanted to have it cut off. With obscene words yelled towards each other, they began fighting.

Hana grabbed both girls by their shirt off the ground. "Knock it off, twerps."

"Hana-chan, put them down," Naruto told her. "You were fighting that kid earlier!"

She looked to her team-mate, "Instead of standing there, make me, Dobe."

"Just do what I say and put 'em down!"

The two began another argument while everyone stood there watching them. Sweat dropping, the other four Leaf shinobi tried to hide their embarrassment. Udon stepped away from Hana and Naruto when the Oto that held the fake scroll asked, "Can you just make your girl let Tamae-chan go now?"

Naruto stared at the boy with bug eyes and his mouth hanging to the ground. Hana looked at him with a hint of disgust. Sakura was laughing, hard holding her stomach. For once she wasn't the accused! Moegi snorted while her friends stood stiffly scared of Hana's now dark aura.

"Let's get one thing straight: I do not listen you." With a flick of her wrist, Hana tossed the girl into him. Moegi sat tenderly on the ground, Hana turned back to the boy. "Runaway while my hands are free, if you value your life."

They ran off in opposite directions in an attempt to get away from the older shinobi. Konohamaru was about to go after them, mainly to teach that Oto bastard Hana was his, but Sakura stopped him by holding onto his scarf.

"We don't need them anymore."

"But we should get the scroll!"

"We could go after them but I already have what I wanted from them," Hana smirked holding the real scroll. Tamae had been holding the real one without thinking to hide it. She grabbed it from her holster while she sat her back on the ground. Now they needed one more and she could rest.

* * *

Last Earth scroll was hard for Team Kakashi to obtain while keeping the first one and their own Heaven scroll safe. Team Ebisu could look after their own Heaven scroll. Many had popped out in attempts to grab the scrolls and failed. Suna Genin were their opponents for now. Naruto already knew they would be tough with Temari as their sensei. Later, he would have to give her a thumbs up for her pupils.

"Temari-san sure is one hell of a sensei," Sakura said to Naruto.

The only boy of the team owned a puppet that he wasn't too accustomed with. He tried many techniques with it and none hit Team Kakashi members. However, Udon had been hit once with it and if it wasn't for Konohamaru, Moegi would've been struck with the redhead's wind attack. The small fans barely resembled Temari's gigantic one.

The redhead girl from earlier asked, "How do you know Temari-sensei?!"

Naruto said, "She's an old friend of ours. And if she could see you now -"

He was cut off by a gust of wind. "Don't speak so familiarly about Sensei!"

"He was going to give you amateurs a compliment," Hana said as she stood behind the girl with her chin high and arms over her chest.

"How did you get behind me so fast?!"

"I ran?" Hana half-answered, before getting sliced by a shuriken in the arm, not that she flinched. "It's about time one of you made a hit." The boy's smile vanished as Hana said, "But since I let you hit me, it's only fair that I get my turn."

Running up, she smacked her into a tree while Sakura kicked the boy's puppet away. Their sensei isn't too great if they don't know defense tactics, Hana thought to herself. After her fans were gone, the flower sent a small amount of chakra to her fist before slapping the ground and caused the ground to upturn, sending the girl flying.

Team Ebisu did their own group attack for the only boy, who happened to be the last one standing. The poor rookie suffered a nose bleed from seeing the Puri Puri no Jutsu.

"I really hope the final stage is more fun than this," Hana yawned.

Naruto gaped at her, "Boring?! I'm exhausted!"

"Yes, but -"

Naruto interrupted her, "And for WHAT?! Wait until I see Temari - I'll give her an earful on those fucking brats!"

"I got the scroll," Hana held it out for him.

Naruto stood before her with a blank look. Glancing from her to the scroll and back to her, he took it cautiously then put it into his pouch.

Moegi looked from the blond to the older girl then smiled to herself; Konohamaru cheered for 'his' Hana-sama before linking arms.

It was official, Moegi really did envy Onee-sama.


	13. Tin Man

Naruto stood on the second level watching each Kage explain the concept of the final stage. The memories of Gaara's sand began to flood his thoughts. He was grateful that he didn't die that time. His match with Neji was a tough one. If the kitsune hadn't lent him chakra, or paid rent, as he thought of it, he wouldn't have won.

That still didn't help him become a Chuunin.

"You all should be aware after signing papers. However, we'll inform you that we aren't responsible for any deaths that may, and most likely will, occur. You're here because you're able to fend for yourself on a mission assigned to your team without outside help. Whom will be fighting whom is still unknown and will remain so until we begin this final stage," spoke Kazekage Gaara.

Hokage Tsunade stepped forward, "We will intervene the match and end it should anything seem too dangerous. Other than that, each match will be fought to the end. Should you see the match unequal you may forfeit. Know that just because you lose your match does not necessarily mean that you won't become a Chuunin. Showing strength, skills, and impressive strategic methods will do you good."

Naruto already knew this piece of information and couldn't help but roll his eyes. He didn't need to have it repeated for him. Kakashi didn't understand what was making his pupil space out, but then saw his attention on a Suna team. Sakura said it had been the only team that was really trouble for them while in the forest.

Right away, he knew Naruto had his heart set on fighting at least one of them. Kakashi looked at Konoha's new flower to see her violet eyes fixated on a team of unexpected guests: Ame. And they were just as interested in her as she was them, especially the green-eyed one.

Sakura watched as her new team-mate gave an Ame Genin the finger. She wondered how anyone had the guts to do that at Rain, of all villages. She knew that they were somewhat in alliance with Akatsuki.

Hopefully her silent prayer would be heard, keep Naruto and Hana from fighting them.

Eyes narrowed at Hana, but that didn't stop her from wanting to start her own match then and there with them. She stood there hoping she would have the chance to go against all three of the team members. It would definitely be a fight until the end.

* * *

Quickly, the names began to shuffle on the screen.

"Hayashi Ami versus Honda Daijiro," called out an unidentified voice.

A tall and attractive young girl stepped onto the platform of the first level. Next, a rather short and plump boy followed suit. Both wore a look of determination. Though both fought hard, only one was able to win the match.

"Get them to the infirmary quick!" yelled a sensei.

Four men ran as fast as they could. Two grabbed the unconscious boy that fought so hard that everyone approved. The girl he lost to that was carried along with him for a broken nose and torn ligament.

* * *

"Inoue Mai versus Nakano Kei !"

Towards the end it was clear that Kei would be the winner and the next would have a hard time with their fight living up to theirs. Everyone became anxious knowing that their names could be called next. Everyone looked to Moegi with the sound of her name being announced. While Ebisu cheered her on, Moegi looked to Hana in hope for something.

As she jumped on the railing, Hana said in a monotone voice, "Good luck."

The redhead shinobi from before was weak without her fans and Moegi was smart enough to remember that. Her foot swung out, kicking them away, similar to when Hana kicked Iruka in the back. Izumi was shocked at her own forgetfulness. There was no other defense method she knew, only attack. Moegi smirked before landing a punch in her gut then another in the ribs. There was a loud, distinctive crack.

"She's been spending too much time with you," Kakashi said matter-of-factly to Hana. "Only you make sure to break a bone that loud."

"Hn," she shrugged while Sakura laughed.

During the second day they were in the Forest of Death, many techniques were thrown into her brain. There weren't many jutsu that Moegi was able to perform or knew, forcing her to ask Hana for help. Because of it, everyone was getting anxious for Izumi's well being. With the surprise of her finally defending herself, they calmed a little. Izumi landed a few hits here and there, but the rosy cheeked girl was still the one standing.

Izumi whimpered as she was carefully taken to the infirmary.

"How did I do," Moegi asked once on the second level again.

They gave her every congratulations imaginable and Konohamaru even, surprisingly, gave her a hug. Ebisu cried dramatically because she only wanted the newbie's opinion - not that her teammate's hug wasn't greatly appreciated.

"Bout time I saw a match worth watching," Hana simply mumbled.

Conversation was cut short when the names began to shuffle again. The screen showed two names and both opponents walked to the railing as their names were called and onto the platform.

* * *

Udon stood up straight before his match began. His opponent was strong but that didn't surprise Ebisu. He knew that his student wasn't too strong but was able to spar. Only, this wasn't sparring. There had to be some way he could convince Udon to forfeit before he hurt his self. Konohamaru watched his friend get hit a few times but kept urging him on.

"Get your ass up, Udon!"

Looking up at the runt, only to see him hanging from the rail and scorning him for not fighting hard enough, Udon gave a big sniff then whipped out his shuriken.

The opponent dodged all but one that stuck in his arm. Crying out in anger, he ripped it from his arm. Udon, literally, stopped to think. Then he had an idea.

His opponent was beginning to get agitated and a vein was starting to bulge from his forehead, not just his neck. His eyebrow twitched then he started, "Will you two shut up?!"

When he looked up at Hana and Naruto, Udon took his chance.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," he whispered.

He sent the other behind his opponent to grab him, as he saw Naruto do in the dojo. The real Udon had his opponent bound in wire, but it broke after the guy's muscles were bulging out. He sent Udon flying, but he was able to throw a senbon that paralyzed the muscle head. He was on the ground until Udon was announced as the winner.

Team Yakashi sweat-dropped.

Ebisu scorned Udon for not forfeiting the match and the shrimp stood there, taking it all in.

"Urusee, he won didn't he?" Konohamaru folded his arms.

"Yeah, thanks to those two!" Ebisu pointed at two Genin. "Just because you won doesn't mean that you can become a Chuunin, Udon. If I don't think you're fit enough, I'll have to make you stay at the academy and I don't want to do that.

"It was all of her fault! She started it, calling me a dobe!" Naruto defended himself.

Hana stood by ignoring everyone as she waited for the screen to begin shuffling names again. She would let everyone argue amongst themselves for the time being. The most important thing was that no one realized she started the argument for Udon's sake.

For them to know she actually had a heart would be terrible.

* * *

Smiling to herself, Tsunade watched Naruto and Hana make a commotion. Noticing that Hana had picked a fight to help a fellow classmate was a little bit of a surprise. She seemed very emotionless and showed herself as a mature young woman. Until she got near Naruto, that is. That was when her nerves were fully gone - he made her lose her cool.

Tsunade couldn't help but wonder if it was to distance herself from the Kyuubi or because he honestly is too annoying for her.

Or a hidden meaning beginning with the letter "L" as Sakura hinted once.

Another match began too soon for her liking, but she couldn't wait until she was back home. Sakura was tired of standing to only watch the kids be able to fight. She knew Kakashi was to show up any minute. Should have been here earlier, she scoffed.

Hinata had to work in the infirmary her being a medical-nin, but promised to make it if she could to see Hana and Naruto fight their match.

Before she came, Kakashi appeared with an aloof smile on his face, apologizing for being late yet again.

Previous match now over, Konohamaru jumped from the railing as Moegi did at his name being called.

"I changed my mind, Hana-sama," he called up to her. "I don't want ramen when I win."

"What then," Hana yawn as she stretched.

"A kiss ~!" He grinned slyly at the blond about to flip.

Sakura, Moegi and Naruto's eyes went wide with shock. Jiraiya laughed loudly from behind Tsuande, and with her permission, he went up to them. Moegi and Naruto yelled at the runt from up top while Jiraiya stood by him.

Other shinobi from different villages snickered at his courage. One said he admired his courage, a girl saying she'd give him one if the woman didn't.

The Toad Sage called out, "I don't think these two like that idea, Konohamaru ~"

Moegi glared at the brunette. "You dope! She's not kissing you! Onee-sama doesn't have interest in kids!"

He stuck his tongue out at her which caused her to grip the railing, bending it. Naruto backed her up, "You won't get shit from her!" He turned, "Right?!"

Hana shrugged before saying, "Whatever gets him through the match." The protestors froze in shock. "Just better not expect it on the lips."

* * *

A cough emitted him while he stood up. "Why would I give up?!" Konohamaru staggered.

Ima tightened her head protector and for the first time he noticed she was Oto. Her arm was positioned in front of her and she opened the palm, then a sudden gust of wind came hurling at him. The sound of bones crushing in his leg rang through the air as a high pitched noise bounced off the walls.

"AH!" He fell, grabbing his leg. "MY LEG!"

Ebisu hung over the railing, "Omago-sama! Please, get back up now! Fight back!"

Kakashi whispered to him, "Sometimes it's best only to cheer him on encouragingly."

Feeling disgusted with his self for not doing what was right, he began to cheer his pupil as suggested. "Omago-sama, you can do it! Get back up then you get Hana's -"

Two previous protestors glared at him with a black aura. "Get what?" Ebisu quickly shut his mouth.

Sakura cupped her hand around her mouth, "Konohamaru, you need to get up or you can't win! Do you want Naruto to become Hokage before you?!"

He looked up at the cherry blossom, deciding she was right. "I can't do that. I'm the Third's grandson and I-I can't shame him." Back on his feet, Konohamaru stood there panting then got into position. Unfortunately, he fell onto his butt again. His leg was in too much pain. "I've gotta get up!"

"Give up already!" Ima lashed out. "You're going to lose to me. You're just hurting yourself more!"

"Hey, Konohamaru," Hana called out in a bored voice while leaning over the rail. She lazily held her head up by her palm. "Is it true that Naruto has more of a chance becoming Hokage and you won't? Like, at all?"

His eyes slightly widened then he somehow managed to stand.

Ima reluctantly opened her palm again, causing more wind to flow towards him. Instead of staying put, Konohamaru jumped, doing a summer-sault in the air and landed on his other leg. He threw a kunai at her then was struck by a whip of air from Ima. Sure to hit him in the exact place of the wound on his leg. He knew there was no way to win this match and fell to the ground.

Udon called out to him, but there wasn't any answer other than a whimper.

Hinata ran down there and began to heal his leg while they waited for a stretcher. Ebisu, along with his two other pupils, ran with him to the infirmary. The final stage continued for everyone else but Konoha's shinobi stood with less excitement.

The matches weren't too much of a show without the runt there, they all agreed. They could leave now, but Hana and Naruto would be disqualified from the exam. Though, it didn't seem as important to as Konohamaru, the two stayed behind.

Pissed off too much to give a damn, Hana called out to the victor. "All your pals have that ridiculous thing in their body? Disgusting." She was bending over the railing, leaning on an elbow.

"You have something to say then say it!"

Moegi elbowed Hana lightly but she kept going.

"I just did, stupid."

Yamato told her to stop unless she wanted to be reprimanded by Tsunade from the Exam and only earned a "hn".

* * *

Unfortunately, when his name was called neither of the other members of the Suna team's names were called. He'd been looking forward to his match and hoping to fight one of them but was only disappointed. He was fighting some kid from Takigakure no Sato. Annoyed that his opponent wasn't Suna he sighed heavily.

Naruto hopped over the railing and landed on his feet with a snicker.

"He's not being serious," Kakashi shook his head.

Hinata came out with Konohamaru on crutches and a cast. She promised the doctor that she would stay with him, after he made a scene to watch Naruto's match. There were just enough healers and nurses there that she was able to leave with him. Having caught him before he fell, young Hyuuga heiress was glared at by an infuriated Moegi.

"Let that dope fall! He should be in bed anyways!"

Attention focused at the doorway, Naruto was attacked by the Taki Genin, Koji. He suffered a strong kick to the chest. Hearing a surprised gasp, Sakura began to worry at the guy's speed - Koji looked like a blur when he ran.

Sakura said to Kakashi, "He's so fast!"

Taking a good look at the opponent wasn't too hard - if you didn't blink. Watch as they take a break and she'd be able to see them moving plain as though they were walking. "Wonder how much Hero Water he drank before stepping onto that platform," Hana scratched at her ear.

"Possibly. No proof and it'd be useless to say anything," Kakashi was impressed.

They would have to wait until the effects wore off and Naruto was able to fight back without struggle. Watching, he witnessed Naruto get up with anger etched on his face. He shifted then ran towards his opponent. Instead of going to the right, as he bluffed, he struck him straight ahead in the chin.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A clone appeared where he was while another helped him create a blue ball winding in his hand. Koji threw a kunai tagged with four explosives at a clone to see it cloud up then an explosion after. Confused, he turned around to see Naruto and clone running towards him.

"Rasengan!"

The clone disappeared while Naruto made a direct hit and sent Koji into the wall. He ran back at Naruto, throwing punches and kicks at different angles. All of his attacks were dodged then he began to feel tired from the effects wearing off.

The Konoha shinobi was starting to feel a little worn out his self from all the hits he had taken in the beginning. His body was sore and he knew that it wasn't much longer until he would have to give. The kitsune within Naruto began to wake up and whisper thoughts into his head.

**You know I can help you win this match,** it told him. **He's way too fast for you alone so let me out. Or else you'll lose and stay at a low rank. Just let me out for a little bit.**

_No, I won't let you out, but I will take more payment,_ its host replied.

The reddish-orange chakra began to flow, mixing with his own.

Hana glanced at the Ame team to see them smirking in fascination. His body felt warmer than normal and hoped the kitsune wasn't showing too much. The facial markings on his cheeks felt a bit thicker but his eyes weren't burning at all. He knew that it was safe enough to finish. Few punches landed in the his favor.

When Koji was declared fallen, Naruto fell to the ground in fatigue. He was almost taken to the infirmary except he persuaded them to let him stay. "I'm fine, just worn out. I don't need to go."

Kakashi helped carry Naruto up to the second level where the rest of his team was.

"How's it feel to win this time," Sakura asked.

"Troublesome," he grumbled.

"You sound like Nara," Hana stated.

"I'm tired!" Naruto declared as he fell onto his stomach.

"Shouldn't have let yourself get distracted, and he wouldn't have had the upper hand. For most of the fight."

Konohamaru apologized then went back to arguing with Moegi about returning to the infirmary. Naruto glared at her before letting his eyes back to normal, "Whatever." When she looked back at him, he was still glaring at her while sitting against the wall.

"Tani Hana versus Koizumi Souta!"

She looked to both Yamato and Kakashi for no specific reason.

They stared at the screen in disbelief, looked down at Tsunade.

The cherry blossom noticed their expressions, along with Naruto. The blond asked what the big deal was, however, none answered. He noticed the slight worry in Kakashi's eyes, and couldn't help but worry himself. Yamato, however, kept up his emotionless facade. As he turned to look at Jiraiya, he saw nothing but fear etched on his face.

Both Kakashi and Yamato gave the flower a sharp nod.

Yamato added, "Try not to let it get out of hand."

"Hai," she nodded then crouched on the railing ready to swing when Naruto's "good luck" made her hesitate. Not looking back had been smart - she may have smiled at him if she did.

Hana swung to the floor and landed gracefully.

Everyone she left stood to watch her match. All except the two she had just spoken with wondered whether or not she could actually take this Koizumi Souta guy, especially considering his village. She'd given plenty information on him to Tsunade, but only one fact was given to Kakashi, one he hadn't even told Yamato.

But the same interesting fact had Jiraiya anxious more than ever.

Souta seemed big muscle wise except she's proven that size doesn't matter plenty of times.

She'll win for sure, Moegi stated firmly.

Hana stood before Souta and he couldn't help but grin at her. She felt tiny under his gaze. He saw that he made her uncomfortable just the slightest.

Neither spoke nor moved when it began. They stared at each other, similar to when she met Naruto for the first time. He was in alliance with Akatsuki, once with her. Once good friends, they were now enemies. And it hurt her more than anything.

"Sup, Hana-chan?"

She said nothing, making him laugh. Her nerves were horrible that day. Body felt light and heavy at the same time with adrenaline rushing through her.

She was getting irritated at him, "Your mouth is annoying me already."

"Really? Guess we should just skip the small talk then."

With that said, he threw a shuriken at her that she barely missed.

They began to fight it out but neither was able to land a hit. She would go to strike, but he would end up dodging it. Weakness wasn't shown until later. His words were starting to eat at her, but she continued to do her best to ignore them.

Yamato saw that it was starting to get to her whether she would admit it or not. Moegi and Sakura cheered her on.

Souta knew how to push her buttons and he was pushing further than necessary. He wanted to make her crack, make her feel like nothing, let everyone know who she really is - an enemy. But he first wanted to embarrass her.

Only problem was that he didn't plan on her getting stronger in strength and determination. He continued to taunt her and decided to bring out the big guns.

When she skidded to a stop, he decided to fire.

"So how is it to be so close with the Kyuubi," he asked.

Everyone was leaning on the railing, waiting for someone to land a blow. They watched and listened to what he would say. All were confused by what he was saying, every last bit of it. Except for the Konoha shinobi that were cheering for her. Unlike the others, they were now silent. Her sensei beginning to regret allowing her to enter this exam.

Her violet eyes slowly looked up, and she stood straight. She had hoped he would only go so far as speak of their childhood. Never did she think he would bring up Naruto so casually.

"Shut up."

"Come off it! I am well aware he's here right now." His green eyes traveled to the shinobi she arrived with. He grinned while holding a hand up at the blond; Naruto raising a confused brow. He wiggled his fingers in a princess-like wave.

Hana went at him. "I dare you," the two were pushing against each other, locking her fists in his palms.

"Oooh," he cooed, and was smacked across the platform. Souta stood up, wiping the blood from his lip. He chuckled, "Playing his bodyguard?" He smirked, "Or house with a monster? That's even low for you."

This time she punched him across the platform again but didn't give him the chance to get up before kicking him back to his previous side. She held him up by his collar, his knees dragging against the floor. "I think you better shut the hell up and mind your own damn business. The only monster I see here is you."

Upper-hand clearly belonged to Hana.

Naruto felt happy for some other reason though. At least it could be proven that when it came down to it, she'd really have his back. Just as she promised. But on that same platform, Tsunade was wondering if she should step in or not.

Their masked sensei looked at Captain Yamato sharing the same look. Hana wasn't suppose to go so far as to do that much damage to someone unless they physically and truly wanted to get Naruto. Breaking an enemy's arm and spraining their ankle when he didn't actually try hurting him wasn't in the deal Hana made with Tsuande, who mingled with their surprise. And it was clear Souta wasn't that much of an opponent, compared to her strength.

Why the hell was she going overboard?

"She is definitely one to watch out for," Gaara stated. "Tani Hana wasn't it? Did you tell her to act in such haste if one's not attempting to attack Naruto outright?"

Of course she had to give word to the rest of the Kage. Especially Gaara since he shared a connection with Hana. And Suna was a great ally for Konoha. Keeping something this important would've been stupid. Hokage shook her head. "Hana is to do whatever is necessary to keep him safe. Getting pissed off when They say something smart about him wasn't part of our agreement. Neither is hurting them if he isn't attacking."

"Interesting," Gaara truly sounded intrigued. "I have a theory on that."

"I'm sure our theories match completely."


	14. Oh, the Irony

Continuing to watch was like instinct with this battle. No one in the dojo saw someone fight as beautifully as Hana, making violence look enchanting and graceful. None had ever seen a person battle like Souta, either, he was tough and smart at using words. Wherever they learned their techniques, they begged their sensei to take them.

Her other elbow swung to hit him in the gut. Her leg swung to hit him, but instead missed, and he grabbed it. He threw her over his shoulder into one of many legs holding up the second level.

Standing up, she threw a kunai at him, which stabbed his arm.

He pulled it out, cringing, before tossing it back at her.

She caught it an inch from her left eye.

"That would be a shame to lose your pretty eyes, wouldn't it," Souta asked loudly.

She ignored him to punch him in the gut. Training with Jiraiya increased Hana's power ten fold and then more sparring against Yamato caused her to appear almost unbeatable. However, Yamato sucked at teaching her to control emotions. Souta began to throw senbon, missing her as she, literally, twirled in escaping them. Some things didn't change - Hana still looked as though she was dancing while fighting at times. Not that it's a bad thing. In fact, it was an extremely good thing.

Each time he tossed a weapon, it missed, and it made him happy deep down.

Hurt her, and he just may regret it. Friends, they'd been friends during their childhood. Pain, the leader of Akatsuki, thought sending Souta into the Chuunin Exam could somehow persuade her in coming back. She was only so far away, but that damn Uzumaki Naruto was in the way of it all.

"Fighting for him won't keep him alive," Souta yelled as he ran up the wall and onto the railing, Hana hot on his tail. He felt a kunai jab into his arm and jumped onto the opposite side of the railing. He ran with his arms out at his sides, a grin on his face as he watched Hana chase after him. "That little ghoul's mine for the taking."

Ironically enough, she was right in front of her team, standing on the railing without any trouble.

Souta smiled darkly at this. "You think you're so tough, Hana? May I ask just which one is more fun?" He chuckled, "That idiot," he glanced at Naruto, "or Hibiki?"

Her appearance was calm yet full of seriousness and determination. "Are you seriously asking me that right now? And you're calling Naruto the idiot?" She scoffed.

"Between you and I, Hana? I'll definitely choose you as the idiot. I've been smart in my choices - I choose comrades over strangers. You can't even make a clear choice between two simpletons right now."

She tilted her head in a bored manner. "I bet you couldn't call Him that to his face. If He was here, you'd be dead had he heard you refer to him as a 'simpleton'."

"Changing the subject to avoid answering me?" He threw a shuriken at her then a kunai.

She caught both in her hands without moving. She sighed heavily. "Don't get hypocritical over one guy. It's irritating."

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION," he grew flustered, waving his arms like a mad man.

She answered with a sweat-drop, "I'd rather be near a dobe than a cold-hearted bastard, especially that cold-hearted bastard."

Naruto became aware that Sakura was eyeing him; she knew he wanted to blush so badly.

Hana flipped backwards as it was obvious to her Souta was on his way to Naruto. Blinking once then twice, the blond found he was thrown against the wall. Hana stood in front of him and Souta in front of her. She tossed Naruto back a few feet with one single, harsh push. Kunai in hand - three to be exact - she stood waiting for anything. As did Kakashi and Yamato. The cherry blossom quickly led the kids to another spot with Ebisu's help and directed by Hana.

"What's the big idea," Souta asked. "All I wanna do is properly greet the guy. It's not like I'm scheming something. Jeez, I'm not a cunning kitsune," he grinned, "or anything."

"You don't need to even _look_ in his direction," she narrowed her eyes.

Gaara stood incase of need for help. Tsunade stood from her chair with Jiraiya back at her side. Everyone in the building became quiet with anxiety pulsing through their veins. This did not seem good anymore. Danger now took over.

Souta smirked. "Aw, come on, Hana-chan! Don't get so jealous. I won't take him from you or anything."

"Give up or we'll keep going and these kids will have to wait longer to become a Chuunin. I don't mind putting an end to this."

He appeared saddened by that. "You would kill your best friend over a simple Jinchuuriki?"

From her pouch she got out a shuriken for her left hand. "You are one of Them; you are Akatsuki." The ones standing around her immediately got at the ready to protect Naruto, should need be. Sakura and Naruto, however, gulped loudly. Hana continued, "I'll fight alongside him and Sakura, as well as the rest of Konoha to stop each of you."

"Why does that _not _surprise me?"

Hearing him speak helped them remember Naruto was there.

Her arm swung out as Souta flew forward. Small grunts of pain came from him while he asked if the Jinchuuriki also came before Hibiki now. Hana continued to run after him in a circle of the railing.

That attractive white haired man meant nothing to her now; Hibiki was no longer in her heart.

"I believe I already answered that question."

Something struck her in the leg, but she didn't look to see what.

Later, after she did more damage, she found that it had been a shuriken that struck her leg. Like medical tape, just rip it off, she told herself. Yanking the weapon out didn't hurt a bit, either. Ebisu made a disgusted noise as if he were going to puke. Not even a whimper or whine came from her.

Weapons back in their pouch, Hana began making hand seals. "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"

Fireballs were then spat at the red-headed Souta. Unaware of each shuriken hidden within the fire, he received multiple cuts as the fire diminished and each blade slid past his speed, still catching his clothes.

"Damn!"

Now he finally realized she was serious about hurting him.

Tsunade didn't know whether or not it could be handled without her or Gaara's intervention. Out of the blue, Hana caught sight of one team-mate Souta made way for. Except it was only an illusion caused by Souta's mist jutsu. She understood as she flew into his kunai, it stuck into her abdomen.

Letting her violet orbs look up, she saw the own shock in his eyes. It wouldn't bother anyone back at the base that he hurt her but Souta himself. Maybe Hibiki, but Souta doubted that. His heart crushed when Hana tried to say something and all that came out was a rough gasp.

"Nng! Mist…"

Souta tense as she leaned into him, the mist clearing around them, causing gasps.

"I didn't t-think you could actually hurt me. Good for you. You've learned to keep your emotions hidden. That's real good." She jumped flinched away, aiming for distance between them. A few inches away was as far she could go, even then she was hunched over.

"What?" Rough coughs echoed through the arena from his opponent. "You can't even breath without coughing up blood! You're going to keep fighting me even though you could bleed out and die?! All because of that idiot?! He has the Kyuubi inside and They'll eventually catch him! Why put up such a fight?! Hana-chan doesn't usually go so far for guys…Must be special."

The team stood leaning over the railing. Naruto sweat-dropped, "Why do I always get the role of the boyfriend?"

"It's a shinobi's duty to help a comrade, isn't it?" Hana straightened up, "Besides, I promised Tsunade that I would do be part of their team. I don't know about you, but I take being a shinobi pretty damn seriously."

Blood still seeping out, she did several back flips to avoid Souta's swings. Once his fist was caught then, she threw him into a wall. He bounced back and sent a gust of wind at her strong enough it knocked her in the air then he kicked her down. There wasn't a single cry and Konoha shinobi began fearing the worst. Souta walked cautiously towards her knowing something that trivial hadn't the impact to kill.

Not this girl, at least.

Though, it did knock the breath out of her. She laid gasping once he came close enough. He yanked her up from behind by the hair. On her knees, Hana's jaw clenched in pain.

"Should I cut your hair off? I always liked it better short." He laughed. "If I killed you now, there's nothing blaming me. Is that what you want? To die for a guy you've only known a short while?"

"If I die protecting a comrade, at least I can die with honor. But you," she smirked, "you can't kill me because you don't have the guts. You cried while pulling my pigtails once so I'd have someone to cry with. You care for me too much. It's your downfall. But if you want to attempt to try and be the man you wish you could be, go ahead. Kill me."

Tsunade's eyes widened as she bolted from her seat. She took three steps towards the platform with Gaara at her side. He flickered his forest-green eyes from the girl to the boy, both looking rough. Before he could take any more steps with Tsunade, Souta's grip faltered. Neither Kage knew if it was because he really couldn't kill her or because she was getting to him. Either way, Hana kicked him into the Kage seating area.

One Kage moved out the way while another merely ducked. The one called "A" raised his brows at the impact Souta made with the wall. "Impressive," his deep voice muttered.

Out of nowhere she came again. A clone of her kicked the opponent over but he quickly disposed of it. He threw a series of weapons that would've ended the match but she bent backwards. Rapid hand seals formed with her hands for the Great Fireball Jutsu and hurled towards Souta, who had already been wounded multiple places.

Being kicked into a wall made them worse and it only took her jutsu to end the match.

The metal Konoha symbol on her forehead protector, which she wore on her left bicep, clanked against the floor as she fell.

Hayate Gekkou, the proctor, had not the chance to even declare her as the winner yet. Not that he needed to. Hinata rushed down in order to stop her blood loss.

Team Yakashi followed into the infirmary where they could give her immediate medical attention.

* * *

Sat up too quickly and she fell back with her hand clutching her stomach. Rolling to her side, Hana felt her knee budge something.

At her side, a young man was snoring obnoxiously loud. To her right, she noticed Konohamaru was asleep in the bed next to hers. The cherry blossom was sitting at the end of her bed and a rosy-cheeked girl in her lap. Udon was lying at the foot of the bed with his feet on Konohamaru's.

"You shouldn't have gotten up too fast."

Her eyes drifted back to the those around the bed and, finally, Kakashi at the window. "Hn."

"Right after the match, you collapsed and were rushed here. All of them refused to leave you and that one even made Ebisu-san move his bed by yours." He indicated to Konohamaru.

"Could he snore any louder? I mean really," she glanced at Naruto.

"Actually, he could," Kakashi chuckled.

Yamato informed her that she'd been out for two days. One in the infirmary at the arena then yesterday after being transferred back to Konoha. That was fine, just not what she'd been wondering about. Would be a stupid question to ask how Souta was doing. Not suppose to be worried about someone that was trying to take Naruto.

Body was too sore to persuade herself to ask them anyhow. Her stomach was in such pain, causing a gasp. Her sudden movement caused a domino effect. Udon jumped in his sleep, making Konohamaru sit up screaming. He whacked Udon in the leg with his crutch, which caused him to scream also and wake the others.

"What are you two doing?! You're gonna wake up Onee-sama!" Moegi growled.

"Too late," Udon pointed at her.

"Hana-sama! Are you okay? Is your shoulder okay? What about your head?" Konohamaru poked and lifted her leg then her arm. "Or your stomach?" When he went for her stomach, she caught his hand.

"Do it, and I swear I'll rip your arm off, and beat you with the bloody stub of it."

Suddenly she felt a hand lying on hers. She looked to her left and saw Naruto still asleep, and was clutching her hand in his. A squeeze made her snap out of her thoughts. She pinched his hand and he snapped up, waving his hand in the air from pain.

"Ouch!"

"Watch who's hand you hold," she roared with sharpened teeth.

Sakura returned with painkillers, and gave Hana took them gratefully. She slept like a baby. Her pain was gone for a few hours and it felt like she was brand new again. When she woke up, the side effects had worn off, causing the pain to return. Not wanting them to worry, she kept silent. Konohamaru ordered Ebisu around for water and anything else he could think of. It was then that she remembered what she had promised him.

"Hey Konohamaru?" He looked to her. "You got through the match..."

He was confused, "Eh?" She swiftly leaned over, placing a kiss on his cheek. He turned beat red while his sensei told her not to get so close.

Moegi narrowed her eyes before Naruto plainly let his thoughts escape, "Gross!"

* * *

Again, Tani Hana found herself in Tsunade's office except this time she was in big trouble. The entire team was there while the Hokage yelled at her for egging Souta on during the match. Naruto pretty much figured out she was put on the team to watch over him. Shizune quickly lied that Hana was brought here because her family passed, which was part true, and Kakashi offered to have her living with him. In addition to that, he found out how strong she was and knew she could help keep Naruto safe.

It didn't bother him though. At least now he knew why she was so serious about having his back.

"So Hana watches over him in return for Sensei letting her live with him," Sakura wanted confirmation.

Hai, Shizune reassured, like a deal.

But why did it matter, if she carried out her part of the deal?

"Because," Tsunade snapped, "Hana went overboard. Hana is suppose to do whatever it takes to keep Naruto safe, but when the opponent makes no actual move, she does not go after him. He was playing with your head and you let it get to you. And the attack used on him did not go unnoticed, Hana. My point is that a shinobi does not torture their victim. You were playing a game of cat and mouse."

Their masked sensei attempted to defend Hana in an adult way, but the way he was glared at stopped him.

"And acting with such haste because you let Souta get to you caused you to lose a whole pint of blood! I had to listen to Jiraiya whine like a child a -"

The small yet muscle toned Tani sighed. "Whatever. I did my part and fought my match, which I won and became a Chuunin because of my quick actions, as Kazekage said. And Souta got what he gave."

They departed the administration building after Tsunade told them to just get out before she blew up again. While they trained lightly (for Hana's sake), she wondered how long Tsunade would be upset. During the few weeks she's been in Konoha, they spent a lot of time together, when Hana wasn't with Jiraiya or her team. The Hokage was like her mother.

It made her feel weird knowing she was fighting with her. But in her defense, Hana only protected a comrade, and isn't that what Tsunade would've done?

* * *

Sakura believed Ichiraku was their regular hang out since Kakashi and Naruto always dragged them there. Everything seemed alright, even with Hana. Of course she was still a little down but the village's atmosphere tonight made it all okay. When they received their food, Hana cocked her head at the food.

"What the hell's this?"

"What's wrong," Sakura asked before tasting some of the diet version Ayame added to her outo-san's menu a while back.

Holding it up with chopsticks, Hana said she thought they were eating ramen. Much to Ayame's dismay, Naruto just dumped the soup onto Hana's noodles.

Ayame screeched, "Why did you do that for, Naruto?!"

"It's annoying when she yells, and I didn't want to hear it while eating."

After she glared at him, Hana threw an egg at him then mixed the soup and noodles. Sakura watched as the flower tasted. It tasted just like regular ramen, she noted, then allowed the blossom to try it for herself.

Seconds later, and Hana felt something hit her cheek. Wiping it off and looking down, she saw it was the egg from earlier. Naruto acted as though he didn't do anything by innocently talking to Kakashi. While his back was turned, she chuckled with mischief.

Having dumped half the side dish of wasabi into his bowl then mixing it, she carried out revenge. She watched him eat out the corner of her eye and saw his face twist bitterly. For the first time since she'd stepped foot into Konoha - er, been _carried_ into Konoha, Hana laughed, really laughed.

Though he was irritated at her joke, her laugh was somewhat nice. She quit laughing when she saw him smiling. "What are you smiling about? You're suppose to be mad, not happy."

"You want me to yell at you?"

"Yes," she emphasized. "That's what we do. You do something stupid and I make a smart comment; I make a joke or prank you and we start fighting. It's our thing."

"What do you want me to do? Reenact it?" He thought, we have a thing, and his face felt suddenly warm.

"No, moment's gone now," she sighed.

Milliseconds passed by before Ayame pulled out a box of sugary goods. Immediately digging in, the blossom reveled in her sweet tooth's addiction - warabimochi. But the ordinary flower had no idea what Ayame was offering her.

Naruto snorted, "Never had wagashi before?"

Quizzically looking from the box, Hana's face turned innocent with big eyes, "No."

Ayame's jaw dropped in shock. In all of her years, Tani Hana never touched wagashi once. "Do you see any that you'd like to try?"

"I...like strawberries."

Holding a round, faded pink rice cake, she eyed it curiously. Ayame said, think of it as perfection, pinkette agreeing. A good idea would be poking her tongue at it first. Had it been gross she still could spit it out without tasting it long.

Except Naruto just pushed it fully in her mouth. Cheeks bloated, she looked like a chipmunk. And, God help him, he thought it was somehow cute. He flushed deeper than ever.

Because her mouth had no room for chewing, Hana was forced it down whole; not that it mattered. The flower just found a new love. Eyes sparkling from endearment may have been more emotion she'd ever shown. "Um, where did you get those?" She looked over the rest of the sweets with a rounder face and drool slipping from her mouth at the mere thought of it being inside it.

"A tea shop my friend went to yesterday had these. I came back earlier because of the ramen shop. When she came back this morning, she gave me some more. Did you like it? I can give you a recipe but making them isn't my specialty."

Hana held out her hand and simply said in a child-like voice, "Gimmie ~"

* * *

How do you go about making wagashi, she read the recipe over and over again. It had been the first time she tried it yesterday. Eating them was easy except creating one seemed harder. Sakura knew a lot about them, the generous blossom jumped on chances for girl time. Much to the Tani's confusion, Sakura left home a few minutes ago with Naruto.

"Arigatou."

Even though that usually meant people left, Hana got stuck listening about how happy the pair seemed.

Pay a visit to Sakura and ask for help, make wagashi, eat and repay Ayame. That's all she wanted from the trip to Haruno's home. Not listen to the head female brag about her daughter's date with a guy Hana started whatever-ing for. She couldn't even bring herself to say it.

Jealousy actually resided in her. A jealousy streak. _Well, isn't that ironic,_ she thought bitterly.

Whilst kicking at the dirt, she ran into someone. Irony seriously hated Tani Hana.

The pale pinkette stood up then brushed herself off. Hana got up as well before giving a small apology and glanced in anything that could take her attention. That is, she tried but Sakura and Naruto quickly hid what they held behind their backs.

Love trinkets?

Was it normal - feeling like this seeing them together?

"Oh, uh, h-hey, Hana!" Sakura blabbered.

Pause for a second then keep walking, they planned. All their hard work may go up in smoke should they be found out. A while now they'd been keeping this a secret and it was too late in the game to get caught.

"Hn," Hana kept walking.

Just as the other two thought the flower got use to them she pulled herself closed again. Quizzical looks followed her and Sakura sighed. "Go on, I'll carry this back to my house." Naruto thanked her before running after Hana. The cherry blossom shook her head. "Sasuke, if you could see him now, you'd call him a love sick dobe."

**Inner** Sakura wanted to reminisce of old times, which she allowed back home.

It wasn't long before her male team-mate came knocking on her door. Sakura stepped to the side so he could come in. Gloom surrounded him. "Hana-chan is so pissed at me and I don't even know what I did."

"How do you know she's upset?"

Tea came sat on the table while he explained. "She ignored me." Oh, that's definitely a bad sign. With Naruto, Hana always smacked him in an attempt of showing her anger. If she's really ignoring him, he did something horrible. "I yelled at her thinking it would get her attention. I tapped her shoulder and I knew she was ignoring me then."

"She seemed upset with me too. Are you absolutely sure she's ignoring you?"

He brought his head up showing a faint blush. "Sakura-chan, I even acted perverted and was again ignored."

"How did I know you pulled a stunt like that? I don't even wanna know what you did. Just get that and that, then mix them together. Once you're finished, I need help buying a present. Earlier, we got everything but I forgot the important thing: A freaking present."


	15. Misconstrue

Soon they'd have to search those mountains. Neither Sakura or Naruto could live without Sasuke. Every lead given turned out a bust. Only two hideouts held Orochimaru and his minion - Kabuto. Sasuke occupied one of them but got away. Hopefully he'd be at this one so Team Kakashi could come together again.

"What was that?" Sakura turned around. Kakashi pushed her over then caught three kunai. "Nice catch," the blossom complimented.

Whatever was out there had them standing back to back. Nothing came. Confusion grew as nothing happened.

Cold air surrounded them alone. Kunai just come out of nowhere these days, they supposed. A very tense Jounin gave a hum of suspicion. Gas definitely came from the left, meaning people - or at least one person - had to be down there. Sakura took off without warning, team right behind her. The blossom never ran without orders. Meaning she knew right away who had to be there.

Pink hair no longer moved when Hana came up.

Uchiha Sasuke cocked his head wondering who the new girl belonged to. "Another new teammate? Really, I can't be replaced."

That one stung. When Sakura blinked, he'd come closer just as the rest of Team Kakashi showed up. Ignoring him, Naruto looked at Sakura, who remained frozen at seeing her beloved. Sasuke smirked at him.

"Still worried over other's safety...baka?"

From then on, things went haywire. Sasuke kept trying to leave by using his chokutou except Hana blocked each swing with her kunai, though they were barely doing the deal.

That's it, I'm getting a new weapon later, she declared.

She thought to herself with much stress,_ I wonder if they could make giant sized kunai. It'd be extremely helpful right about now._

Once Sakura was free from her trance, she was struck with an idea. At Kakashi's side, she explained. With instructions, the team carried out. Sakura threw punches at the Uchiha as a distraction, Hana then slapped a hand against the ground, upturning it. Then she caught Sasuke with another Earth type jutsu, but it turned out to be a log and nothing more.

Naruto saw him out the corner of his eye and lunged towards the left, and Sasuke's blade missed him by a hair.

Disappointment grew in Sakura to see her idea fail, but even more when Sasuke made for Naruto again.

At the speed of lightning almost, Hana darted forward. She banged him out the way with her hip. Cold air burned a fresh cut on her collarbone.

Kabuto suddenly appeared with a message from Orochimaru: Sasuke was to quit playing and return to base. It went ignored and Four Eyes decided he might as well join in the violence. By which he did in going for Kakashi. After quite a while of blows between each other, Kabuto gave up. In search of another opponent, his eyes landed on a female.

"You're still quite a pretty one," Kabuto restrained her from behind.

Violet eyes narrowed while she tried craning her neck. "Are you seriously hitting on me right now? Sorry to disappoint you," she squirmed, "but snakes aren't my type."

Maybe Kakashi wouldn't mind if I take out my frustration on the four eyes. Oh well, it doesn't matter.

Right leg swung out then up, she bent it while it came back down and her ankle hit. Chakra swelled down her left hand and swung within her left hook. Quickly, Kabuto recovered in time to only be scratched by a shuriken. Hana had been so caught up in letting frustration out, she hadn't seen Sasuke coming for her.

For once, she was the one being saved.

Had Naruto not grabbed her out the way Sasuke would've paralyzed her with Chidori infused chokutou. There hadn't been a chance for words because Kakashi already took care of it by striking. Fire lined around them after Sasuke blew a fireball attack. Each followed quickly except fire kept roaring. The other two were closer than Hana. She grabbed them and followed Kakashi.

As soon as sunlight came into view through an exit Sasuke made for he and Kabuto, their speed heightened. Far away with luck, they were unharmed landing from the explosion's impact.

"Is everyone alright," Kakashi asked.

His pupils groaned yes while Hana stayed down, getting grass from her hair. She groaned after trying to sit up. "Ite, ite, ite. Only I could land directly on my ass." Sakura made to help her up but Hana swatted her hand away.

"Now what?" Naruto sat up. "Do we go after him?"

Opposing the idea, Kakashi said it's best to return home after looking through the rest of the mountains. Sasuke was probably long gone by now and it's smart if they return home.

* * *

Lying on a couch inside Hokage's office, ice laid on Hana's backside. Cold ice felt tingly yet soothing on her now numb rump. Tsunade began teasing her injury after a few sips of sake. On the opposite couch Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru sat. The trio gave details and the young Jounin-ranked Nara listened because no clouds really interested him. At the mentioning of escaping, Naruto laughed as he glanced at Hana. He really wanted to know how she ended up on her butt.

"Urusai, idiots," Hana snapped. "God, this is embarrassing enough to actually need ice. That prick should be happy I'm in pain - I can't kick his ass. Wait until I see him again! Oh, he'll get it good! Real good!"

Shikamaru draped an arm off the couch. "The one time you can't land on your feet, you land on your ass. I find it hilarious. Hana always stands out on top during missions. Beat the hell out of a guy during the Chuunin Exam, but she can't even land correctly from a blast."

She glared, "You wanna die?"

"Kabuto showed up also?" Shizune changed the subject. Her actions were made into a mental note and Hana would make sure to remember it. "Orochimaru sent him instead of going his self?"

"And hit on Hana," Sakura giggled into a palm before a pillow smacked her in the face.

The flower smirked at the cherry blossom,_ Now that felt good._

Jiraiya declared, "Hebi-teme is a cowardly snake. His asshole minion is going to get it good for touching Hana-chan. I'll rip his -"

"Urusai," Tsunade groaned. "Orochimaru is probably getting weaker because his time is coming sooner. Possibly, it's why Sasuke is becoming more disobedient. That makes Orochimaru angry and he'll make it harder to get Sasuke back. I'll send a few out for more information. You're dismissed."

None moved for the door. The poor, unfortunate flower didn't plan on moving either. One wrong move and a sharp pain would run through her rump. Naruto grinned at the perfect opportunity. "Looks like you can't even take a little bruise."

"I can take you," she snapped. "You can't even watch out for yourself. I took the sword's hit and look at my collarbone!" Said, she resumed healing herself.

He shrugged in response. "You got in the way on your own choosing." Another pillow was tossed across the room. It smacked his face hard, and his face had fallen as the pillow did.

The pillow flew back at her face except she caught it wincing. "Ugh, I swear I'm gonna get fat. That way I'll have enough cushion next time I land on my ass." Sakura giggled while Jiraiya said she was perfect, in a fatherly way and Naruto waved her off.

"Ah, it's fine like it is. Just pay attention to your surroundings," he mocked her. The pervy sensei towered over him. It hadn't registered what he'd said yet, but when it did, Naruto turned a bright red. "N-N-Not that I look at -"

She stood up and tossed the bag of ice on the couch. "Yeah, whatever. You have Sakura for that nasty crap. No need for watching me walk off, right?"

Hokage smirked when the door slammed shut.

Was it something I said, Clueless Naruto asked. He couldn't stop himself from looking and many others joined him anyways.

Sakura smacked him in the head for being totally oblivious. "You really have no idea what girls are thinking."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. "No idea."

Naruto yelled back at him, "Whatever, I've caught you look at her more than once!"

"I have no shame in admitting that. Because I look doesn't mean I have a thing for her, like you obviously do."

Hokage's drunken smirk became a drunken grin. "Keeping track of those who look at Hana, hmm, Naruto?"

Naruto blushed furiously and didn't bother denying it. "If you weren't Hokage, I'd tell you 'Urusai!'"

* * *

As usual they waited until the door was opened for them. Inside, they found Kiba waiting for their arrival.

"Bout time you guys got here!"

"I have a search and capture mission for you three. You're to find a man named Chikao. He's wanted in Kawa no Kuni for sneaking into the mines and is a missing-nin as well. He's been stealing gold found by the miners lately. He's a notorious thief that will stop at nothing to keep his stolen merchandise in his possession. What he's been doing with the gold is not known, not that it necessarily matters. There has been more information given to him in this file," Tsunade handed the said mentioned to Kiba, who passed it Hana, who dealt with Naruto looking over her shoulder.

"Anything else," Kiba asked while Akamaru allowed Hana to absentmindedly rub him behind the ear. Normally the dog would just bark or growl at her. Somehow, he came to like her. "And how exactly are the three of us right together for this?" Akamaru barked and he corrected himself, "Four of us."

"You and Akamaru are great at tracking people because of your heightened sense of smell. Naruto's a lot more quick witted than before; and he's been on many retrieval missions. Hana is very fast and very experienced with hand-to-hand combat."

They listened to a few more details from the Hokage before one noticed the day getting brighter - more time wasting. Tsunade cut it short and sent them out on their mission to Kawa no Kuni. By the afternoon, Kiba was wishing he'd asked Tsunade for a different comrade to take with him.

"Knock it off, you two!"

Akamaru gave a bark as a final command. They stopped at a small curry shop where they ran into someone with a pair of bushy eyebrows. He was stuffing his mouth with spoonfuls of curry. Regardless of his flushed face, his eyes were glistening with a look of adoration. The guy seemed familiar to Hana but the sparkling around him was awkward - Was that…?

Naruto cocked his head, "Bushy Brow?"

"Huh?" Rock Lee turned with chipmunk cheeks that were stuffed with curry. Kiba sniffed his plate then took a spoonful for himself. Immediately he spit it back out and downed a cup of water. Lee smiled, "Hi, Naruto! What are you guys doing here?"

"Mission," Hana answered.

His attention turned to her and his expression changed. "Tani-sama!" He jumped up for a hug. Unfortunately he tripped over a certain someone's foot then fell to the ground.

"Uh, are you alright?" Hana held her hand out for him. He gladly took it then began to laugh roughly and Naruto realized he was drunk.

"Oi! Did you have that special curry again?" Lee was helped to his seat by Hana as Kiba ordered for the three of them. Naruto said, "Guy-sensei says it's dangerous when you drink sake. You can't have any, Bushy Brow!"

The drunken Lee called him a liar then began to slur his words and stagger as he threw his fists.

"Calm down!" Kiba held his hands out in surrender.

Hana smirked while the person in charge came over until she started swing her spoon around for them to calm down. When she swung her hand back to hit one, Hana took the hit unexpectedly. Kiba looked to the ground and saw her unconscious.

"Ahaha! Sanshou-baa-san, you're awesome!" Naruto thanked her with enthusiastic head pats.

Kiba narrowed his eyes at him, "Don't start thanking her yet. You have to carry her."

"NANI?! WHY ME?!"

"You like looking at her; you can carry her."

Naruto pulled Hana on his back mumbling profanities and carried her inside the shop. When they reached the back room Lee usually took over, he laid her down carelessly. Karashi was, stirring the pot quickly and adding spices. The kitchen smelled of many different spices and sake that intrigued each nose but the sleeping.

"I wonder if this is enough," Karashi taste-tested the red curry.

Kiba lifted his head from eating when he saw the woman carrying a plate towards a room, "I dunno if that's a good idea…"

"Aw, she's a strong girl. I'm sure she can handle it," Naruto snickered.

Sanshou smiled then let the curry drop into an unconscious Hana's mouth.

Something hot and spicy came into her mouth then the spices began working her taste buds. She sat up choking and she held her tongue out hoping it would cool off.

"What the hell was that?! _**YOU**_," she pointed to the woman, "what did you do?!" She fanned her tongue until Sanshou handed her a glass of water.

Kiba was rolling with Naruto on the floor laughing. Akamaru was making a wheezing noise and she guessed he was laughing at her as well. After taking a few gulps of water, she stomped both males into the floor. "Not so tough now, huh?"

The day was half gone by the time they were finally ready to leave. Everything was going smoothly enough that Akamaru picked up a strange scent. Going west, they followed Chikao's direction leading to Katabami Kinzan Processing Center. The file said it was where all the ore is taken in and refined into gold. It was a bit creepy and Akamaru continued to growl. Hana thought it was a sign that he kept his hackles up yet he stopped growling.

"Oi, Hana-chan what are you doing?!" Naruto called out to her.

She ignored him and let everything around her become quiet before turning to the right.

Someone came up from the river drenched with smelly water. Impressive, the creature chuckled.

"Chikao?" Kiba stood on the ground now. "We were hired to find you for thievery."

"I don't think you kids have the strength to take me in," the missing thief smiled evilly.

Chikao gray-colored hair with brown eyebrows blew in the wind. He looked built for his age. Certainly, he was no youngster - his appearance proved that. He stood extremely tall across from Hana's small frame.

From their pouch, Kiba and Hana grabbed weapons. Then Naruto was finally able to charge forward without being held back again. He dodged each time with his own weapon. When he jumped back, Hana grabbed him by the arm then headed back to the roof.

Kiba and Akamaru jumped in the air, "Gatsuuga!"

Two spirals landed on Chikao, disappeared and two Kibas were standing on either side of him. Chikao was covered in scratches from head to toe. He looked back and forth between the twins. Knowing that either way he would get one, he swung at the left. Kiba jumped to the right and stood with Akamaru's human form.

"Jeez, you should pay more attention! One of these days you'll end up dead!" Hana scorned.

Her yelling brought his attention on her, "You're right…Sorry. But as long as you're around, I can't get too hurt," he chuckled nervously.

"Baka! I can't always be around to save your ass! Tsunade told you to be careful while we're here, and you ignore her! Stay here until it's over or you realize how stupid that just was - whichever comes first!"

She left him on the wall irritated. They were both aware of the danger that could be lurking around. He wasn't expecting Them to come after him now. Once he got serious, he ran to help. Kiba was ordering Akamaru to get ready to attack with Gatsuuga again. Hana was swinging a kunai at Chikao each time he stepped back.

There wasn't anything he could do but surprise him from behind.

"What are you doing?!" Kiba asked as Naruto ran around to hook an exploding pouch onto Chikao.

Hana looked at Naruto as if he was an idiot again for interfering. He told her to go the other way once it was hooked, but she didn't have enough time. There was four seconds left until it would blow. He was too far away and Kiba hopped onto Akamaru. As the last second passed, the two grabbed her and flew forward as the blast knocked against them.

"That pouch suppose to kill me?" Chikao winced. His arm was burned but nothing a few bandages couldn't help.

"No, just distract you!" Naruto's clone threw a senbon at him that Hana dropped.

Immediately he was paralyzed making it impossible to move his deadened limb. He shook his leg furiously but nothing worked. A minute passed until he was unconscious.

Groaning, Hana sucked in her stomach. Kiba rolled off her to check on Akamaru's paw. His faithful dog licked Hana's cheek to comfort her. Kiba then smelled blood. It seemed that her wound hadn't actually healed fully.

She rolled onto her side, "Nng!"

Since she wore a longer version of her normal kunoichi top that covered her torso's bandages, Kiba wasn't able to see it at first. The black shirt made it difficult to see the dark crimson. However, he, with his heightened sense of smell, gagged. Her stomach was hurting so much that she didn't slap his hand away as he lifted her shirt up.

"Just hang on and I'll get -"

"No! Keep your mouth shut. It's no business of yours anyway."

Akamaru pushed at her calves for extra support as she stood. She took a deep breath and straightened; Naruto already had Chikao tied up. They set off in Konoha's direction. She continued a stoic act while her stomach wanted nothing more than to empty its contents. It felt like her guts could spill out and if it did so, she would be surprised.

"Are you alright -"

Hana slapped Kiba's hand away when he tried steadying her. "I'm fine."

This seemed suspicious in Naruto's opinion. Just what made Kiba think she wasn't okay? Her face seemed exceptionally fake, as though she were putting on a mask. And not to mention, Kiba's eyes kept darting towards her belly. Either, he was being perverted or something else happened. Like her wound opening up? One way to find out!

A rather rowdy Akamaru kept making small whines at her also. Kiba climbed on his back to keep Chikao from escaping. Senbon can't work forever.

Blondie scrambled in getting by her. Keeping a wound from him. _Tch, who does she think she is?_ He is her teammate after all and had a right in knowing when she was hurt. It could slow him or the entire team down. Yeah, he'd go with that excuse.

Inside, he hoped to God she wasn't actually wounded. Because this would hurt if she is.

Naruto jabbed his finger at her hipbone, and she paled. Nonetheless, she still punched him in the head. After he recovered, it was clear in his opinion that her wound had reopened. Or else she wouldn't have paled, right? This time he jabbed his finger in the same place but closer to her wound. Naruto had a more accurate response this time.

"What's your problem?!" Hana screeched as she slumped against a tree. "Go around poking every girl anywhere you damn well please?!"

Knowing well he didn't have a chance of escaping again, Chikao didn't try breaking his bindings. Instead, he asked Kiba if the two were having a lover's quarrel. The brunet hopped off his partner asking Naruto what was going through his small mind.

"I knew it," he jabbed a finger at the pair. "She reopened her wound, and has been hiding it."

The flower narrowed her violets, "And you hurt me more?!"

"If you hadn't hid it, I'd have known and wouldn't of had to poke you! Why can't you just heal it like always?"

She dug into her medical pouch for wrapping. It did not matter if three males were in view, Hana pulled up her shirt and began wrapping her torso. The site made her blond comrade's mouth hang open. "You'll catch flies, ero," she commented.

He replied that her wound had him starring, not her actions.

Once finished, they resumed their journey back home. Five minutes passed before Naruto pointed out she hadn't answered his question yet.

"I can't as in I'm unable. Souta's kunai was a special one. It has a certain jutsu done and many other dark things done to it. A medical-nin can't heal it, it has to heal on its own. And the wound isn't a gash anymore. It's a lot smaller and should be gone in a few more days."

His brows furrowed. "So you've had this wound the entire time since he inflicted it? Does Sakura-chan know? You can't keep wounds from your teammates, Hana-chan! Your shirts covered in -"

"Urusai," she snapped. "This is why I didn't let Kiba tell you. I knew you'd nag."

Are you sure it isn't a lover's quarrel, Chikao whispered.

Kiba shrugged uneasily. "Not so sure anymore."

"It's not!" Naruto growled. "She just always acts like she's some immortal woman or something! Always jumping in the way like the other person's helpless! And when we try helping, she yells at us!"

Hana clenched her fists. "The wounds I end up with proves you must be helpless! How many times have I saved your ungrateful ass?! You never pay attention at all, forcing me to push you out the way! Tsunade told me to watch over you and I am! Deal with it!"

"I doubt she meant twenty-four seven! Keep clear from taking our blows and you wouldn't have so many wounds!"

She threw her hands in the air making an annoyed groan. "Okay, fine! Next time you can have Sasuke's blade! See if I care then!"

As soon as it came out, she wished it hadn't. Clear as day his face fell before he let his anger show. Fortunately for them both, Kiba suggested continuing back home. However, Hana's thankfulness did not last long.

Chikao asked if she'd meant Uchiha Sasuke. "_The_ Uchiha Sasuke. He's a nut case. Not that anyone can actually blame him outright. He's been alone for a long time, correct? I wonder if Konoha can ever truly have him back."

Kiba looked at the man he carried while Akamaru walked. "Do you have a split personality?"

"No, he just has a fat mouth." Hana smacked their captured criminal. "Don't speak as if you are better than Uchiha."

"What was that for?! Remember I had several hits on you, kid!"

She bent towards him with an expression of seriousness, nothing more. "And who captured whom? Otherwise I'll kick your ass again. That 'nut case' dealt with many things that drove him to where he is now. Got it? Excellent."

Incoherent mumbles came from the old man. Nothing made sense with this group. First the brunet and his damn dog fight against him then talk familiarly with him. And don't even get him started on the crazy couple. One moment the violet-eyed flower would fight with the blonde guy; and next she stuck up for him. And his friend!


	16. Secret One: Kusagakure

Hour after lying on the couch, her stomach started burning. Because the painkillers were supposedly quite addictive, she made Kakashi promise to only give her one when he thought it absolutely necessary. Thankfully this was one of those times and later Hana became groggy and fell asleep. She awoke to Kakashi explaining a method to none other than Uzumaki freaking Naruto.

He suddenly popped his head over the couch, and poor Hana jumped in surprise, falling onto the floor. Face-palming, his sensei suggested he be more cautious when one's asleep. Having her as a housemate gave Kakashi access in learning more about Tani Hana. Most important was not to wake her up while drugged out from painkillers. Her body was already built small, but the medication made it worse. It was as though her body became jell-o.

"Er…Hana-chan, are you alright?" Naruto carefully pulled her up. "Why is she jelly-ish?"

Medication had a bad effect on her, Kakashi informed.

The student made an o-shape indicating understanding. Once she was back on the couch, she looked at him blankly.

"Great, you're here?"

He crossed his eyes at her in a mocking manner. "Only for one reason. Train with Kakashi-sensei and tell you HAPPY BIRTHDAY ~!" When he pointed at the still confused, he said Kakashi needed to lower her dosage. Or she could become addicted.

"That's today?" Yawning from exhaustion was expected, but the girl could barely make it in the kitchen without stumbling. "Yeah, Dobe's right," Hana admitted. "Lower my meds."

At the table, she placed a teapot and three filled cups. Warmth slid down her throat making her feel more alive. Still she groaned in protest of her heavy eyelids. Head on the table, she tried not to fall back into a dream world. Name said, violet eyes snapped upward and she brought a leg in the chair. Kakashi had a more modern table similar to a desk such as Tsunade's. Apparently, he bought it once Hana moved in because more people came over and the previous one was too small.

"Can we go now?" Naruto begged.

_I want to smack you for waking me up,_ Hana thought. Her dream had been so perfect - Akatsuki never existed in this world. Naruto belonged with her as well while Konoha was safe from any harm. A perfect description of her hopeful wants. Until the bastard she was dreaming of woke her up. _Ah! No, wait! Why am I dreaming of that idiot?!_ Outside, she asked, "Where are you going?"

They were going to train at the Third Training Ground, meaning Hana was too. Doped up on meds or not; Birthday girl or not.

"Your charm just gets better, eh?" she asked sarcastically.

Minutes later she returned to them clad in her regular kunoichi outfit.

* * *

Hana crossed her arms as they stood in front of Yakiniku Q. "This place isn't open. We'll have to find somewhere else to ea -"

Naruto grinned while pushing her into the restaurant. No use in telling him to quit because he'd keep right at it until she was in. At the sound of the door's shutting, lights came on while everyone jumped out their hiding places yelling, "SURPRISE!"

Definitely surprised, the flower flinched. "The hell is this?"

"A surprise birthday party. What's it look like," Choji gave her a wave.

"Who's hosting this?"

Sakura and Naruto raised their hands, "Us!"

Oh, real funny, God. Now she felt even more guilty for being mad at them. "How did you even know it's my birthday?"

"Shika-kun has access to files since Tsunade-sama always has him around. He took a peek for them," Ino smiled. "All they needed was a place to throw it, when Choji suggested this place."

"Please, tell me you didn't buy presents."

Someone steered her down to a center table. "Fine, we won't tell you ~" Sakura and Naruto sat on either side of her.

"There's more wagashi than actual food," Hana grinned.

Food was there before, but Choji got there early, Naruto whispered so the boy couldn't hear.

Present time came and she opened each with obvious reluctance. Money spent for a lousy day she usually hated. This was money they could've spent on themselves. Best present she'd received so far was a wagashi recipe book from Sakura.

"I heard you came looking for me the other day. This way you can learn and make them anytime you want!" Pinkette smirked, "And not get sucked into my mom's misunderstandings."

The nervous Hana fumbled with the book. "M-Misunderstanding?" Jade eyes smiled knowingly. God, you keep getting funnier and funnier!

"Yep. Kaa-san explained everything." Her smirked grew, "And now I understand - completely."

An extreme visible blush appeared on Hana's face. Someone snapped a picture at the "hell-just-froze-over" moment, as Naruto said. Desperate for a way to escape the embarrassment, she grabbed another present. Several more later and she spotted a wad of cash on the table.

"Wrapped with a rubber band and everything," she joked, picking it up. "But who's it from?"

Shikamaru yawned and Ino held his hand up, "Shika-kun is, well, you know…lazy."

"Wrapping or putting it in an envelope's troublesome. I don't even know what you like; buy whatever you want this way."

Hana gave a shrug. "Either way, it's money ~"

Every present had been opened and Sakura dragged the blond male to a corner. Making sure they were out of sight, the blossom glared at him. He stood there waiting on her to say what her problem was until neither one of them could take it anymore. Sakura lashed out at him for being such an idiot. "Where the hell's Hana's present? You bought one, right? I thought you said you had one, earlier."

He rubbed his neck. "About that…I returned it." She punched him in the gut. He recovered seconds after. "I thought about it more and decided I knew something better!"

"So where is it? Presents are all opened."

He blushed while scuffing his foot against the floor. "…I'm giving it to her later."

"It isn't something perverted is it?" She'd seen the blush alright. Something was fishy because he shook his head no. "What is it, then? Come on, I'm not gonna tell her."

Naruto smirked evilly. "Not telling. Hana-chan is getting it; I have no reason for telling you."

Said, he ran off as fast as possible. Everyone turned at the blond being strangled. Sakura repeatedly told him not to act high and mighty. She noticed all eyes on them but only Hana's really caught her attention. The cherry blossom dropped him immediately. Back at her side, she rambled apologies for disrupting her party. And the misunderstanding, again.

"Stop bringing that up!" Hana was unaware of how loud she actually was.

Ino raced over, batting her eyelashes. "Bringing what up? Hana, are you hiding something?"

"Nothing, Pig. Go away! Hana and I are having a private conversation, meaning it doesn't involve YOU! Leave us be." Sakura bit out the last part, "Please."

Yamanaka narrowed her eyes. "Well, since you asked so nicely, Billboard Brow…NO!"

All except Ino's team departed earlier. Choji watched the cat fight carry on, eating hearty meat and the young Nara sighed. However, all became interested once Ino shouted back, "You aren't the only girl Hana can confide in." Lightning crackled between them. Hana scooted closer to Naruto subconsciously. She wanted to get away from the argument (over her, nonetheless). "I'm better at giving advice on love than you anyways!"

The flower choked on a pastry she'd been nibbling on. Naruto, also subconsciously, patted her on the back. "L-Love?" Hana repeated. "That's not what it was about!"

"Oh, then what," Ino pushed.

_Lie, lie, lie,_ Hana chanted in her mind. "Sakura has been helping me out during training. She promised to teach me more about healing and everything. This way I can heal myself better and her if she was too hurt during a mission."

Sakura just knew she was going to have to actually teach her now. That was quick thinking though. Grabbing Naruto and saying she had some training to do with him also was even quicker thinking. Except Hana could have grabbed her instead. Her actions confirmed Sakura's suspicions.

* * *

Finally, alone except not exactly alone. Hana hadn't realized who she'd been grabbing back there. She just stole someone and it just so happened it was Naruto. At this point, it was fine because Sakura surely knew it was on accident. At least, that's what she better think. Once around the corner, Hana quit running and let his jacket sleeve go. Both panted for air then he began laughing for no apparent reason. She asked him what was so funny, with a cocked brow.

"Nothing," he tried lying before laughing again. "It's just Hana-chan kicks Akatsuki ass, but Ino-chan mentions the L-word, and you run away."

Laughter did not erupt from Hana in the least. "I left because their bickering was annoying."

"Sure," he wasn't buying it.

Her eyes narrowed. "Really."

"And needed an excuse, so you grab me and fib about training?"

Rolling violet eyes Naruto could gaze into everyday. Hana stuffed her hands in her back pockets and began walking. "So I can't stand the L-word. So what? I grabbed the first person I can get to then disappear with a good excuse. Or in this case, fib. Sorry if I disturbed your party."

He walked at her pace. Thinking carefully, he wanted to point out the obvious. "That wasn't my party. It was yours thrown by Sakura-chan and me."

"Yeah, why did you two throw one?"

They came up at their usual training place. A large tree sat feet from a small stream that glistened stars' reflections. She sat down only inches from the stream and he sat down right beside her, leaving only a single inch between their knees. It took plenty courage for him to stay put. Had she showed annoyance he would've retreated miles.

"Truth be told, it was my idea…" He admitted and she caught a shy tone. "I wanted to apologize for what I said in Kawa no Kuni. You block us from getting hurt because of your deal with Tsunade-baa-san and Kakashi-Sensei."

_Unbelievable! This guy is totally clueless,_ she thought. _Courage, courage!_ Maybe chanting it in her head could give her the strength to point it out. Yes, here it goes - ah, I can't do it! Instead, the troubled flower went with her favorite squirming technique - riddles.

"A deal is a deal yet not a deal while is truly a lie."

He gave an annoyed grunt. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?! I can't stand it when you talk in riddles," sweat fell.

"I needed a place I could start over. When Deidara and Tobi were chasing me, it's true that I only stumbled outside Konoha's gates. But I was being offered to live here. Decided I'd take it. However, I wanted to help repay her. So in exchange for living with Kakashi, I told her I wanted to keep Konoha in tact. Help with its Akatsuki problem, this was my idea."

Incredulous, he looked at her. She offered to watch over the village? What, it wasn't important enough information for his knowledge?! "Why?"

She shrugged. "I just wanted to repay Tsunade for her kindness. She's a complete bitch sometimes, but I respect her a lot for taking in a total stranger, especially when the total stranger is being let into a military based village."

"Oh."

Shyness now crept into her own tone. "I also offered my watching over you." Naruto fully looked at her, giving her the confidence she needed. "That wasn't a task given to me. People think it's a deal Tsunade made with me, that I was, literally, told to watch you. Moving Sakura out the way, however, isn't part of the deal either. I just do it."

Souta's words weaved its way into his head, 'Why risk your life for a guy you barely know?'

That thought kept ringing through his head. Souta asking her as he kept getting her in the Exam. During that time, Naruto hadn't been caught up in saving her anymore. For an odd - and seriously twisted - reason, he'd rather know her answer. Because apparently the girl's life on the line could wait. The guy could no longer think straight around her after she said she'd choose him and the village over any old friends (because of their hook-up with Akatsuki).

But was it because she'd have nowhere to go if she quit watching out for him? Or was it because she truly wanted to save his life that much. Then again, she did say she wouldn't care if Sasuke stabbed him instead of her that day. And her words stung more than anything else.

"You, literally, put your life on the line just so you can repay someone," he asked.

Another glance was stolen. She wanted to be able to fully turn but his intense stare caught her off guard. "I'm not that worried about repaying that hag." It felt like she had to look at him saying everything else, but it was too impossible for her to do it. So, instead, she blushed looking at the water, "I save you every time you aren't paying attention because I don't want you getting hurt. Is that good enough for you?"

"Heheh, you're cute when you blush ~" His outburst made her blush harder, causing realization's tornado. Meaning what he said, Naruto didn't fix himself but carried on. "Hana-chan? Why do you hate your birthday?"

Either, she could tell him truthfully or make up another lie. But that's all she's been doing since meeting him. "Okaa-sama died on my birthday; she died giving birth to me. My foster family was murdered days after my birthday, years later. Forgive me if I believe it's sort of a curse. I'm waiting for you and Sakura to have something bad happen to you."

"Oh, that's a way to make a person feel good," he said sarcastically. "…know who did it?"

"Nope," her eyes were cast back at the stream. "Kusa is too afraid to give any information because it could cause war with an ally. It's all I know." He blinked, confused at her words. "I'm originally from Kusa."

Naruto frowned in confusion. She self-consciously moved her arm as he glanced at her Konoha forehead protector. "How can you wear our symbol if you already are a Kusa kunoichi?"

She tensed while gulping low. "I'd rather not say." Hana turned forward again, facing the stream. "You may not like me if I tell you about that."

"Nah, I'll always like ya, Hana-chan." She blushed furiously at his confession. The smile etched on his face never faltered, telling her it wasn't the 'like' she thought it was. Naruto raised a hand, "I promise I won't judge until you give me a full explanation."

Heart beginning its rapid beat, Hana softened her gaze. This can't help him if she continued feeling this way. Tomorrow she'd figure a way out of these horrid things. For now she promised to tell him the truth - of course, she would bend it a bit. She raised a doubtful brow though, "I'm a rogue."

Half expecting to be yelled at about betrayal, Hana was a little surprised when Naruto kept quiet. Then she earned a head nod. Naruto promised he'd stay quiet until he heard a full story. He would keep his promise while deciding on a reaction. Many times he'd been judged without the person talking with him and could not see how doing so solved anything. So he asked one simple question.

"Can I ask why you left? Why you don't have to be on the run from them anymore?"

"I'm not on the run - I just ran away from there, if that even makes sense. Kusa told me nothing so I ran. When I reached the border, I simply skipped the rest of the way until I crossed that border. I...hate Kusa."

"I don't see how you can hate your village. You seem like you love Konoha…"

She felt her cheeks warm at the mere thought of confessing this. "I feel like this place is my village." But what made her leave in the first place, he wanted to know. "Well, first off: when I say 'my family' I mean Oba-san and Oji-san, and Momo. They took me in after Obaa-san couldn't take care of me as well anymore. One day a friend…" How would he react if he found out who that friend was? "One day Souta and I were playing in the bamboo thicket -"

Apparently, just as she thought he would. His eyes became round and wide, his mouth hanging open. "S-Souta from the Chuunin Exam?! That's how you know hi - He's your childhood friend?!"

"Childhood _best_ friend," Hana corrected him. "We did everything together. That day I dragged him out to the bamboo thicket. He hated the place because the kids say someone died there in a cave. But I didn't care; it always seemed wonderful there, to me. I kept feeling like something horrible would happen if I stayed out and yet something horrible would happen if I went home also. Souta told me it was only my paranoia. Ironically enough, right after he said it, a scream carried through the thicket. Didn't know it was possible to yell that loud…"

It's still so hard to talk about.

"After I was able to get away from Souta, I ran home. Momo was dead by the time I got there. Blood was...everywhere on the house from where she crawled outside. Oji-san was fighting the guy off, or trying to. Oba-san was about to die also. I wanted to help, but there wasn't anything I could do."

Wow, Hana went through all this on her own? It's no wonder she never let anyone in. Maybe that's why she told him people just hurt one another. She didn't want to have friends because when she lost them, it wouldn't hurt as much. In a way he understood her view on life.

"The man left as soon as he killed them all. Would you believe he didn't hurt me? Not physically, anyways."

This sounded awfully familiar somehow...Hadn't he heard this story before? A few things weren't the exact same, but surely he'd heard it before.

"I ran after him in the bamboo thicket, Souta running after me. I didn't know much about fighting because I only learned a few jutsu. Since it was raining, it was impossible to do a fire one. Mine weren't strong enough then to stay ignited. The man said he'd let me live and I had to become strong. It was so dark and raining so hard, I never got a good look at him."

"I don't understand how he could let you live after doing that."

It took a few minutes for him to realize she hadn't said anything about her obaa-san being there. "She's alive, I guess. I found out Kusa knew who their murderer was, but he's from an ally village and Kusa couldn't risk war. So I left in order to get stronger. I haven't seen her since. For all I know, the woman could be dead by now."

Naruto snorted, "Well, believe me, you did it: you got strong."

This guy keeps getting more unbelievable by the minute. Naruto didn't yell at all! He wanted to hear her side first. She thought his mind would change after telling him about Kusa. Even joking about the situation so she'd feel better somehow? Unbelievable.

"Did you have an academy in Kusa you went to? Like we have here?"

She only answered, "Onii-san taught me."

He threw his hands in the air then on his head. "I don't understand," he dramatized. "You said your family died! It's so confusing, Hana-chan!"

She began laughing at his hysteria. It's time like these she loved about him. He'd get so confused then freak out. "Onii-san is only my half-brother. He came knocking on our door one day."

"…" He scratched his head in thought. "...Hana-chan?" She grunted in response. "Where's...your otou-san?"

Tension grew in her shoulders. It wasn't that she didn't want to answer. It was only that it was such an embarrassing story of explanation. "Um, that's...a bit embarrassing." She grew uncomfortable. "Okaa-sama met a man during a mission in Getsu. They got together but after that, she returned home. Later, she found out she was pregnant with me and searched for my father. Found him, but…"

"But?" He tried not to be a pushy person except Hana intrigued him.

"But he...already had a wife and two kids. Okaa-sama told him, and they came to an agreement that he'd support me, but wouldn't be a part of my life, so as not to risk his wife finding out. Onii-san told me what he could. I knew I had another brother too, but he said we would meet when time came."

Was she really revealing such deep secrets even Tsunade didn't know to this guy? Tsunade only knew of so many things and many Hana kept for herself. Yet tonight, under the stars and in the chilly air, Hana was telling him about the disastrous night. It made her feel vulnerable, scared even.

"I asked him his name all the time, all I got was 'Onii-san'."

Both stayed quiet for a while. Once it got too quiet, Naruto had a thought. Hana said there was a first time for everything and he growled at her. "Is that why you hate it when people compliment your looks? You don't know if you look like your okaa-san or otou-san?"

"Aren't we bright tonight?" Again, he felt like snapping her like a twig. "I hate it because it also shows people only see what's in front of them. They don't take the time to get to know the person. You can be the most beautiful or handsome person and have a cruel heart. Beauty can be twisted."

_But you're beauty with a kind heart,_ he thought. Hana never showed an ounce of cruelty towards others. Even Souta, she only did what was necessary and she hated hurting him then. Aside from her looks her character, or personality, couldn't be more beautiful. It was at that moment Naruto realized why the Kyuubi laughed every time Naruto thought about her.

It knew how much its host was in love with this woman.

"But you aren't twisted…" he muttered.

Somehow she knew she wasn't suppose to of heard him. She pulled her knees up and cross her arms atop them. Looking the other way, she muttered neither was he. Unfortunately neither of them can mutter low enough. Had he heard her correctly? For her to say he's not twisted either would mean she thought he was handsome. The Kyuubi laughed inside and it was confirmed.

_Subject change, subject change,_ Hana thought except she was beaten.

Naruto mentioned, "You, uh, sure are close with Konohamaru and his friends for someone who doesn't like getting close."

I feel close to you too though, they thought in unison.

"They grew on me," she admitted. "They're still twerps, just spoiled rotten."

"By you," he snorted before she looked as though it weren't true. "Oh, come on! You treat them like they're your own kids, Moegi 'specially! You always stick up for them. Like during Udon's match, you started that fight with me just so Udon could win." She tensed at the accusation. "You suck at hiding things when it comes to them."

Her chin fell on her arms. "Konohamaru's match was very interesting."

He laughed, "I swear I waited for you to start pounding her." He also mentioned she was being awfully truthful tonight.

"No one's gonna believe you if you tell them I had an actual conversation with you anyways."

A sweat drop never looked so big. Now he knew why she was being honest, so honest that she said she would've beat the girl to a pulp had she been able. "You're so mean, Hana-chan."

Kyuubi spoke within him,** Only to you.**

Did she act mean towards him because of what was inside him? He wanted to ask but couldn't bare if she answered yes. Hana would be just like the rest of the older villagers. Hating him because of something he couldn't help. Most of their kids didn't even understand but hated him since their parents did. No, Hana is not cruel.

When he look at her, he saw she was staring at him with an intense gaze. "What?"

Crap, she was staring again. This time she was caught! Hana panicked for an excuse then one finally popped up. "Uh, you really care for this village."

"Of course," he smiled.

"Question: Why don't you hate Konoha? I mean, the villagers - I, uh, neverm -" He cut her off to tell her it was fine, to just spit it out. "They treat you so...unfairly…just because you have the Kyuubi…"

"So?" That didn't mean he had to hate his home. "I know that the Third Hokage wouldn't have let them seal it within me if he didn't think I could handle it someday. So why should I hate people when they aren't to blame?"

"People treat you like shit because of it, that's why. I'd kick their asses if it were me."

"But you aren't me, so don't go kicking anyone's ass. I've been on my own since I was a kid and never had any friends. I'm use to it and I'm fine with the older villagers' attitudes. If I act hostile back, it'll only prove them right."

"You really do amaze me," Hana didn't care if she spoke out loud.

She caused him to flush, but he couldn't say anything back. It was too surprising and too unfamiliar for someone to call him amazing - especially to his face. How is he suppose to even react to a compliment like that?

During their new silence, Naruto remembered he had her present. He was sure she deserved this after talking with her. She's always looking out for him and not because she was told to. His heart sped up remembering her confess that she saves him because she wanted to keep him safe. Hana did care, whether she acted like it or not.

In the middle of a thought, she felt a leaf fall onto her shoulder. She looked down to brush it off but instead found something better. A small square sat beside her in violet wrapping that matched her eyes. Silver sparkled from its bow in the moon's light. No one sat on the opposite side of her though. Naruto became a coward at the last minute and ran off. Her present looked so pretty she didn't want to unwrap it.

"Can't even face me while I unwrap it," she laughed to herself.

When she unwrapped it, her eyes went wide. A crystal gem hung from a black chain, two silver beads on either side. It was truly beautiful but why in the world did he think she deserved it? Tsunade gave it to him, had she not? It would be inappropriate to accept it, given the previous thought. Knowing Naruto and his ways of thinking, he probably asked her first.


	17. Chakra

In the morning, she woke up ready for training; first on her to do list: she needed to see Tsunade about Naruto's gift.

While she cooked, Kakashi kept eyeing the necklace peeking from her shirt and wondered where she got it. At the moment she sat down, he wasted no time in asking.

"Where'd you get that?"

Blunt hadn't been what he was aiming for - and he got it. He knew good where she got it from because she didn't have it when she left the party. Yet this morning she did? Kakashi only wanted to make her squirm in embarrassment, which he did successfully.

Hana immediately turned a shade of pink, but pretended his question wasn't bothering her. "It was a gift." He pointed out she opened all the presents last night and it wasn't one of them. "I received it after the party. I have to see Tsunade today. I'll see you at training. Goodbye."

"Ah, ah, ah," he shook a finger at her. "Remember, I or someone else has to be with you."

Really? She'd forgotten since he barely walked around with her now. Most of the time she walked around on her own and Tsunade didn't seem to care. Why did he have to come now? To show her annoyance with him, Hana stomped loudly up the stairs. Without knowing, she threw open the door.

"Tsunade, I need to -" Her eyes grew wide with a faint blush and before he turned, she threw the charm over her shoulder as to hide it, though it stayed around her neck. Kakashi chuckled behind his mask.

"I'm in the middle of yelling at someone, Hana!" Tsunade snapped.

Naruto winced as she began scorning him again. This time he'd assisted Konohamaru in performing the perverted jutsu. The flower took the chance to discretely yet quickly stuff the necklace into her shirt. It was then Hana noticed Konohamaru. Shizune finally let go of him and he hauled towards Hana.

"Hana-sama!" He glomped on her waist. Before she could peel him off, Naruto yanked him back towards the desk. "Oyabuuun," he wailed.

Kyuubi cackled on the inside, **Not even a** child** can hug yours?** Naruto inwardly shouted for him to quit calling her that.

Hana was not his...and never would be...

"Listen, brat!" Tsunade picked him up. Konohamaru mentioned he was 'Runt'; Moegi was 'Brat'. A vein began pulsing in her forehead. She dropped him. "Naruto, you were to help the academy with learning new jutsu, not convert them into your perverted ways. You too, _Runt,"_ she emphasized.

Konohamaru smirked. "Only Hana-sama can call me the R-word."

The vein bulged another size. "Since you two seem so attached with Hana, she's going to help teach the Genin with you."

"WHAT?!" Hana screeched. "I don't want to teach more twits about -"

"You will do it and you'll like it," Tsunade bit out. "Go with them and Iruka will explain everything. Please, just go. Shizune - Any sake left?"

The covered her face as she dropped her head. The two delinquents passed by, Hana turned to follow, Tsunade called her name and paused mid-step. "What you stuffed into your shirt, was that -"

"Urusai," she groaned.

Tsunade laughed. "I didn't think he'd have the guts to give it to you. When he asked if it was alright with me, I was a bit surprised. Naruto worked hard for that. For him to give it up…He must really care for you."

Hana ran the entire way until she was outside.

* * *

At the academy, Iruka explained she, Naruto, and Konohamaru were to give examples of jutsu. Questions would be asked also and they could do any type of jutsu as long as it wasn't used as an attack against someone. Iruka began to mention something and his eyes fell on the necklace. Konohamaru thought the sensei was being perverted and poked him with a kunai.

A boy named Jirou pointed at the raven-haired girl. "Oi! Isn't that the girl from your jutsu?"

Small hearts formed in his eyes. Hana held Naruto in headlock. "You did it again, didn't you?! Quit using my body in that! I already told you once, I won't do it again!"

A blonde girl raised a hand high in the air. "What's your name?"

"You'll refer to her as 'Tani-dono'," Konohamaru crossed his arms.

Hana gave a final pound atop his head. "Call me Hana."

Jirou raised his hand, "How old are you?"

Naruto took the liberty of answering that one, "Too old for you."

Iruka came to her rescue, Only serious questions were to be asked before starting. Said, no hands raised.

After they were taken outside, Iruka instructed the students to sit near the swing so they could be safe from any expanding jutsu, for which he sent a look at Hana. She rolled her eyes and waited more instructions were given. They were to stand parallel with the students and send the jutsu in a direction away from them.

Iruka forced Konohamaru to join the Genin in watching because he would only distract Hana.

"Naruto, show your clones. All of them."

All?! If he'd known he would be doing that much, he would've told Iruka no, when he asked if he'd help out. The students stared in awe at Naruto's Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu. So many cerulean eyes stared back. Hana lost count somewhere after a hundred. She was utterly amazed at how many there were. There had to be at least four-hundred, _at least_. The power she thought she knew he had was definitely nothing compared to what he can obviously do.

That energy had to wear him out, though.

She smacked him in the head for performing a forbidden jutsu in front of Genin. They returned to the main one.

"How did you know which was real?" Iruka asked.

She shrugged. "I just...did? I don't know. They all looked the same but that one?"

"But they're...clones," a Konohamaru asked, he too amazed. "How did you know?"

She shrugged again. Whining, she said, "I don't know. His eyes looked more blue, so I figured I'd smack that one." Iruka seemed extremely pleased at her observant skills. Said, he allowed her to go ahead. "Which one should I do?"

Iruka shrugged. He had no idea which jutsu she could perform. "Oi, Hana-chan, come here," Naruto snickered.

She smirked when he finished whispering it in her ear; Konohamaru sent a glare at the blond, telling him not to get too comfy.

Hana took her place parallel of the students. She did hand seals and before they knew it, a great fireball came from her mouth, separating into five other fireballs. Once done, Hana wiped her mouth off and stood as the kids stayed silent, then Iruka's eyes went wide. Naruto began laughing hysterically at the man's reaction. She stood with her weight on one leg, arms crossed and a proud, cocky grin.

"You have fire nature…do you have any others?" Iruka asked.

"Earth," she shrugged. "But you've seen that before."

"You have TWO?!" Naruto asked.

He fell over when she said Kakashi had four. But _he_ only had ONE! Could he have more than one and just not know? Kakashi-sensei will have to do that paper thing again.

"Well, look at it this way," she offered, "You can always have four and only use basic skills with it. Or you can have one and fully master it and then some."

Jirou complained with a little ebony-haired friend that it was too hot to be outside. Iruka said he knew but the dojo still wasn't finished. The pupil asked what happened with the new dojo, emphasizing it was already brand spanking new.

"Those two destroyed it," Iruka pointed to Hana and Naruto, who were both arguing again. They paused then went back at it before Jirou asked how they destroyed a dojo.

"It wasn't my fault!" Naruto yelled with Hana, "Yes it was!" while Hana yelled the same at him. Students agreed how creepy they were speaking at the same time. "You used the jutsu, and it blew up the place! Because you were being serious! I wasn't being serious, you were! No I wasn't! Quit copying me! I said quit it! You quit it!"

Before anymore synchronized yelling continued, Iruka cut in. "OKAY, let's take a break! Kids, you'll ask any questions now that you've seen at least one of their jutsu. BUT...no asking pointless questions like earlier."

One kid, the Chuunin believed his name was Jirou. Fortunately for Hana, his question was for Naruto. "Can you show us Rasengan when you start again?"

He nodded then two more hands raised. Hana took the question from a small a girl with amber eyes. "What's the highest ranked mission you've been on?"

"S-rank."

The amber eyes widened before she squealed how cool Hana was, to which she rolled her eyes. Questions began spilling out of her mouth until Jirou yanked her pigtail. She began crying and Hana gave her a sucker, "He only does it because he likes you."

"Where did you get that from?" Konohamaru asked.

"My pocket."

He dug a hand into her pocket and felt around for a sucker. The amber eyed girl blushed at the sight. "Um, does that mean Konohamaru-kun likes you?"

Hana grabbed the brunet's hand while glaring. "How many times have I told you to think about your actions when a girl is on the receiving end? This is added to the Don't List."

His eyes became round and innocent. "I only wanted a sucker, Hana-sama." The necklace was in perfect view for his size. He touched the crystal with his free hand, glanced at Naruto, at the crystal, then back at Naruto, who was being annoyed by a group of little girls.

Nothing said, Konohamaru was set back on the ground. When Hana was back at her teammate's side, something felt off. Her hand flew to her neck. She felt around in her pockets, but once she tossed all the suckers, nothing was there. Naruto asked her why she was panicking and went unanswered. She patted herself from head to toe and still she couldn't find it.

* * *

The students began giggling amongst their selves. She stomped over there and Konohamaru ran up a tree. "Give it back, Runt." He knew he was in big trouble because her violet eyes were furious.

Konohamaru acted as if he were innocent, despite high-tailing it up the Oak tree. "I don't have anything."

Hana started tree walking up the bark so he jumped onto the fence-like wall. She hopped after him only to have him jump onto Ninja Academy's sign. "If you do not hand it back to me by the time I count to three…"

He yelled he definitely wasn't getting near her now. He hadn't meant for her to get mad, only wanted to look at the necklace.

Promised not to be hurt, Konohamaru jumped behind Naruto. The kid wasn't stupid; she'd definitely try something. This way Naruto would get hurt first, giving him the few seconds he needed.

Hana shot forward as his feet were about to land. Runt remembered a jutsu Hana taught him. Unfortunately Naruto was, literally, stuck in the middle because of the jutsu. Once she was close enough, Konohamaru jumped out the way and allowed Naruto to be tackled.

Both groaned at the forceful impact. Her speed resulted in them being skidded back a good three meters. Raven hair cascaded around them. She leaned up, legs on either side of him, and his hands on her hips from where he tried to block her. She looked down at him, he looking up at her and she felt her breath become pleasant at the closeness of each other. Despite the blush clear on both pairs of cheeks, they couldn't speak.

Iruka came out hearing the students "ooo"-ing.

Knowing what teenagers often did in the heat of the moment these days, Iruka jumped to the wrong conclusion. His jaw dropped, eyes grown white and round. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" With their positions, it was quite easy to jump to the wrong conclusions.

She spotted Konohamaru and flew toward him. "About to kick your student's ass for thievery."

The amber eyed girl pointed at a rather large rock. Frills from a blue scarf peeked out behind it. Running there, she planned how she'd murder the kid. Taking people's possessions is called thievery, she called out. Konohamaru went flying towards Iruka next. Naruto warned him about the jutsu and the outcome.

Iruka hopped over from aiming distance. "What is so important that you two are hurting the grass?"

"Konohamaru, has become a thief and is about to be punished," Hana threatened but didn't have a necklace back. She slapped the ground, causing it to turn up. Grass flew, along with Konohamaru, around her and the other two males. He landed with his face green.

She stalked over then picked him up by his scarf. "Give it back. I'm tired now. I'm not mad now that I got it out. Return what's mine and I'll put you down gently."

Iruka crossed his arms after reaching the pair. "Konohamaru, did you take something of Hana's?"

"I only wanted to look at it! She stole my scarf the other day," he lied before giving up and hung his head in shame. Hana snatched the necklace from him then said he needed to think before he acts, but she wasn't ever really angry. Just wanted to scare him a little, she explained grinning.

Sensei rubbed a temple in annoyance. "First, I come out here and see Hana about to do something horrible with Naruto - in front of little Genin. And for what? A necklace. Wait, Hana, may I see that?" He studied it carefully. "It's the First Hokage's necklace. No wonder you fought tooth and nail. How'd you get it?" Of course he already knew the answer. Naruto proudly showed it off once Tsunade handed it over.

"Er…" she hesitated.

He smirked, "Oh? Someone important gave it to you then?"

Why did he insist on knowing about this, she wondered. It's not that interesting. Okay, it's important but for everyone to be so noisy? No. But she had a feeling someone was staring at her. If she turns, she's sure Naruto would be the one staring. Should she deny the question he could feel bad. Should she answer truthfully she'll be embarrassed. Obviously his were more important.

"Yes, not that it's any of your concern." Her face was as red as a tomato.

Naruto turned stone-like. Attempts in bringing him back to reality were futile. Hana poked him until her finger locked in place. She began shouting his name loudly. Finally he snapped back, finding Hana in his face blushing from their closeness.

He jumped back in surprise, making her straighten up. "Glad to see you're back with us. Kakashi promised to teach me a few things yesterday. He is teaching you more about chakra; Sakura is meeting us there. Damn blossom left me to haul you there." He had frozen in place from the time she said he was going with her. "Are you really going to make me drag you there?"

Amber Eyes asked if Hana's fighting with Naruto meant she liked him. Hana's body shocked as though she were being shocked with electricity. "N-No!"

Konohamaru smiled saying she was lying.

As she tried to make a run at the brunet, Naruto hauled her over his shoulder. "Come on, Hana-chan. Time for training!"

"I'll slap you all the way to Suna!" Red in the face, she squirmed in Naruto's hold. "Put me down! Runt - Keep one eye open to…" Her voice was no longer heard as they turned a corner.

Kakashi came into view with Yamato and Sakura. Hana continued beating his back until he said he'll end up dropping her. She crossed her arms as best she could being over his shoulder. The trio looked at him with a startled expression.

Yamato was the first to ask, "Do I want to know?"

"Hana-chan tried kicking Konohamaru to Suna."

Sensei motioned for him to twirl so he could face her. Done, the three saw Hana pouting and pink. Asked why she tried for Suna, she made a "hmph!" noise. Yamato stepped closer with his Fear Face on and multiple drops of sweat formed on her. "You don't scare me."

They ignored it and he motioned for them to turn again, forgetting Naruto couldn't see him. Hana punched him in the back, and he let her go. Kakashi explained they were training by using paper slips, which reacts to even the slightest amount of chakra. "It's made from trees fed and nurtured with chakra. Run your chakra through this and you'll find out your chakra nature."

Sakura pointed out how boring this was. Hana agreed, saying she already had two affinities then had to run twenty laps for back talking. Once she was done, which happened within eight minutes, she smacked the ground and sent Yamato a short ways for making her run. She stood beside Sakura, who was laughing.

Kakashi said, "That is an example of Earth. There's also Water, Fire, Lightning, and Wind."

"Oi, oi! Sensei, Hana-chan says you have four!"

The single black eye closed as he sighed. "How does she even know?"

"I," Hana smirked, "know a lot of things about you, Kakashi ~" Yamato told her to quit flirting and explain better for the others. "I wasn't even flirting. That cutesy style ain't my thing. SHEESH…While it's possible to have four, it's almost impossible to master all five chakra natures. By the time you're a Jounin, a shinobi masters at least two natures. But you can have an affinity with all five, but not be able to master them all. Blah, blah, blah."

Yamato asked if she'd like to run another lap for disrespect. Sakura took a piece of paper from Kakashi just as Jiraiya showed up. He was to help all three because while Sakura could gain her first affinity, Hana and Naruto may have another. If that was correct, they'd need a lot of help at least learning how to shape chakra to their advantage.

Sakura sent her own chakra into the paper. Few seconds passed by and her paper became soggy. Haruno Sakura possessed an affinity for Water element. She grabbed Hana in an ecstatic hug, the other putting on an annoyed face. While hugging her Sakura felt a hard object pressing against her. After she pulled away, she looked down and saw the necklace.

Naruto, however, didn't see this as he was taking a Chakra Paper, as he called it, from Kakashi. More seconds passed in waiting before the paper crumbled. Earth? Awesome! I'll make Hana-chan teach me that palm-thingy she always does, he decided on his own.

"I'm not showing you how," Hana said as if reading his mind. "Ero-sensei can teach you."

He hung his head. "Come on! Please, I really wanna learn how!"

"Fine ~" she smiled sweetly. Jiraiya stepped beside Sakura in order to avoid being taken with him. Hana led them away and the sage called Naruto a fool for falling for a cute smile. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. He told her to just watch. The flower steered Naruto into place then walked a few yards back.

"Stay right there and watch!" she called out. "Are you ready?!" He nodded like a fool and she smirked. Instead of showing him parallel, she directed the attack towards him and Naruto went flying after she smacked the ground.

Sakura laughed hysterically with Jiraiya. By the time Naruto returned covered in dirt, Hana's paper wrinkled. I knew it, Kakashi thought. "Do you know what this means, Hana?"

"I get to shock our dobe with lightning too now?"

The dobe she spoke of mentioned he may not know how to send her flying yet, but could always Rasengan her. Hana retaliated with the fact that she could either barbeque him, send him flying, or electrocute him. At that, Hana jerked her head in Kakashi's direction.

_Wait a minute,_ she thought, _I have three?! This…IS FANTASTIC!_

"That's right," the masked man smiled behind his mask. "You possess an affinity for not one, not two, but three natures. Sakura will go with Yamato-san because he has Water also. Jiraiya-san will teach Naruto because he has Earth. I have both but am the only one here with Lightning and will train Hana. We'll start with Sakura because she doesn't know how to master her first one. You two will sit here with us," he indicated he and Jiraiya, "and watch."

Hana and Naruto raised their hand at the same time. Jiraiya answered before they asked, "No, you can't sleep." Their hands fell in unison too and began watching Sakura's nature training.


	18. Secret Two: Tomoe

Far off from the group, Sakura listened as Yamato explained that they would start with a simple _Suiton_. First she had to learn how to use chakra the proper way. Said, he created a small pond with his water and earth technique as he did when Naruto used his waterfall. She said that was pretty cool then listened as he continued talking.

"You need to concentrate, especially since you're doing this for the first time. You might get tired from the energy and chakra also."

"Hai," she gave a short nod.

As told, Sakura closed her eyes while holding concentrating her chakra and mind. Her hand started feeling cold. The sudden feeling caused her concentration to break. They began again only to have her do it again. Yamato explained it's normal for that feeling to happen. She shook her nerves away then repeated her new routine: close eyes then concentration chakra and the mind.

Small droplets of water ran down Sakura's hand. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled proudly. The undercover ANBU told her to now try pulling water from the pond. It took her quite a lot more tries but she got the hang of it. He taught her to try making a wave without using too much chakra. Knowing her, she'd try sending a tidal wave at Kakashi and Naruto.

"Do I just hold out a hand over it like before," she asked.

He shook his head and demonstrated the way by slowly pushing his arms back then forward. It should be easier for her that way. Once she did it, a small flick of water flicked Yamato in the face. Giggling an apology, she focused more on the training than playing. Good, he thought, she's really focusing on this. Twenty minutes later, and Sakura made an average sized wave. She pumped a fist into the air.

**Inner Sakura** repeatedly screamed, "Hell yeah!"

The excited movements made her slump over. Her sensei said it was time for Sakura's break and Naruto strolled to a spot with Jiraiya.

"You do realize how long this is going to take," Hana yawned. "Dobe will get side tracked and Ero-sensei will then join his idiocy."

Over with Jiraiya, Naruto told him he wanted to be serious. He needed to learn this a lot quicker than Wind. It's time he got mature when it came to training. Sure, he's a lot stronger than before but only because he had years for learning. Now he only had whatever time he could be spared. Also, he didn't want to eat any of Sakura's damn pills again.

"Why is it you want to learn the Shaking Palm Jutsu from Hana-chan?" Jiraiya asked.

"It'll take less time, if I use it as a diversion then have a clone help me form Rasengan."

_My student, Naruto, figured that out himself_, the Sage asked himself.

Her jutsu replayed in his mind and he got it within the second try. He tried teaching the blonde but once he did try nothing happened, making Hana smirk. When he attempted it again, dirt blew into his face and he fell to the ground ranting about dirt in his eyes. Hana fell on her side laughing loudly.

"Urusee!" His command only made her laugh harder.

Soon Sakura face-palmed because he kept getting it in his eye each try, making Hana laugh harder every time. Eventually, she was gasping for oxygen.

The flower sitting next to her stifled another laugh. "You'd think by now he'd learn to close his eyes."

But what made Naruto his own person was that he always put his heart into everything. It makes everyone want to be like that - a great shinobi. A great person. Also why Hana hated keeping everything from him. What's worse is that he finally got it down when she thought he was giving up. After laughing again, Hana found herself flying through the air until she was about to hit another cliff. She flipped herself and pushed off it instead. She came back to them and smacked Naruto in the head.

Kakashi met her at their own spot. This wouldn't be as hard for her as the rest. Considering she was in Akatsuki, she had an acceptable amount of chakra and strength. A lot more tries would have to be done in order for her to get as tired as the other two. He told her to increase the high frequencies vibrations in her chakra.

A shocking tingle shot down her fingers. Lightning was coming, she knew. According to Kakashi, she put too much chakra into the concentration and she shocked herself from the overflow. Only a small yelp came from her so she knew Naruto couldn't have heard it. Nothing for him to rub in her face.

The next try she did, lightning came from her right hand. Incredible, this nature sent a sensation through her she couldn't even begin to describe. She liked this almost as much as her fire jutsu.

"Now what," Hana asked.

Kakashi stared dumbfounded at her. "How did you do that so quick?"

"You really want to ask me that? Knowing the answer?" _Akatsuki, dumbass,_ she sent telepathically. Or at least she attempted but knew it wasn't working.

He instructed her to shape it into something that could be used short to mid range. She glanced at a small tree then shaped the lightning. It formed the shape of a whip and she struck the tree, making the branch dangle from it's end. Sakura laughed at the shape she chose. Her choice seemed almost sadistically related which she said only for Naruto's embarrassment.

"No wonder I found it oddly hot," he replied.

Jiraiya told him it's inappropriate to think like that. He may think that about any girl, but not his daughter-like pupil!

The jutsu power already shocked Kakashi. Of course both girls would learn quicker than Naruto. And of course Hana would be faster than Sakura. However, he didn't think Hana could even do this quicker. She'd already chose a form and its impact. As he tried speaking, the tree fell over. A smirked appeared on Hana's lips. He realized what she had done.

He looked form the tree then back at her. "You already chose everything about your ninjutsu. From its shape to its points of attack."

"And it's timing," she chirped. "While the opponent may think I only struck him or her, it actually paralyzes their body and damages their cellular level also."

Hearing this, Sakura glanced at Naruto. "Are you scared?"

"I don't know whether to be scared shitless or turned on…" Naruto shuddered. "On second thought, I really ought to avoid that."

Nothing else to teach, he told her. Instead of letting him go, she asked if he could actually train her in using it. Knowing how to use it worked, but she really should try using it. This will be fun, she thought. Kakashi saw the phantom-like smirk except Hana was already striking. He said he hadn't agreed, but she retorted he shouldn't keep an opponent waiting.

"Wouldn't you rather try using that on Naruto...?"

She smiled. "Can't always choose opponents. Now try dodging or I'll hit you on purpose."

Her body twisted while avoiding his own Chidori. A small tingle ran through her when his strike grazed her leg. She used the wound as an advantage, falling to the ground. Hana cried out while holding her calf. Kakashi immediately stopped then began running. Crap, Tsunade will kill him if he actually hurt her. After Jiraiya tries numerous times.

"Hana are -"

He was cut off by Hana striking at him with her new whip. She hadn't put a lot of chakra or force into it so he was only shocked. His body rang out then he fell over. After dragging him back, she laid on her stomach while Sakura and Yamato began the blossom's training again.

"Please, never use that on me, no matter how mad I make you," Naruto asked nicely.

The dobe had been sexually harassing her as a joke last week, she remembered, though he thought she forgot. What could it hurt playing with his head a little? Remembering the stunt he pulled in the classroom, Hana decided it couldn't hurt anything at all. She smiled while supporting her head in her hand.

"Damn, I thought I'd get to try it out on you sometime. But I swear I would've been gentle."

Jiraiya and Kakashi fell over anime style and Naruto zipped away from her, pink as Sakura's hair. Mean flower. Teasing him like that. Kyuubi spoke, Shouldn't you be sliding closer? Had he been alone, Naruto would've went into his subconscious and flipped the kitsune off. Next time, he most definitely would fight back with Hana on an extreme perverted level. She won't know what hit her. Well, groped her.

"Wait til next time," he growled from far away.

She winked at him then turned her attention back on Sakura after getting a blush from him. "Man it's fun teasing him."

"I think Hana-chan found a new hobby," Jiraiya stated.

Hums came from her as she fiddled with the necklace.

A wave came crashing at Naruto. Sakura apologized, making sure he was okay. The poor guy had another almost drown him as well as Hana, Kakashi and Jiraiya. Again, Sakura apologized for using too much chakra and Hana sat up coughing.

Yamato decided Sakura had enough training for one day. They talked while the sensei took a break from training for their own benefit. All that wore Kakashi out was the running around. Lucky bastard, both men thought. In a triangle, they explained ideas for Sakura's chakra problem.

"Boy am I glad I hadn't decided on that white shirt," Hana mumbled. It hadn't meant as an opening but Naruto sure found a way in.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei! Make sure Hana-chan wears white next time Sakura-chan trains with us!"

Violet and jade eyes rolled. "Did you know from my training spot I can hear everything said over here?" Sakura asked. "Hana, I had no idea you were a closet perv."

Hana smiled as wide as the Cheshire cat. "You have no idea."

Jiraiya stood opposite from them and began chuckling. "Hana-chan, you are far worse than me and Naruto put together. She keeps them in because her thoughts make even me blush. Can turn almost anything you say into something perverted."

She shrugged while the blossom and blond gawked. It was true. Hana was tired of seeing Jiraiya blush everyday so she quit letting them out. Should she let them out even the most stoic person may a sunburn pink.

Naruto asked, "There's a pervert underneath her?"

A thought occurred and she smirked. It's hard keeping them in when it came to him. He made everything so easy it wasn't funny anymore. Jiraiya pointed at her, "She's thinking something perverted now. Her smirk is extremely readable!"

"It's looks the same to me," Sakura said. "When can we go home? Yamato-sensei kept instructing me and now I'm wet."

The flower's smirk grew, "Yamato worked you that much? At his age?"

Sakura hadn't caught on yet and answered, "He keeps complaining I'm moving at a slow pace, and it's getting on my nerves. And that his arms are stiff from showing me. One more complaint about his being stiff and I'll smash his head in the dirt!"

"Darn," she sang out. Naruto snickered with Jiraiya as Hana carried on, "How stiff is he?"

At last, she caught on when Yamato smacked his forehead in a face-palm. She yelled in shock, "Hana, you hentai! Just what goes on in that head of yours?!"

She fully smiled at this. "Let's hope you'll never find out. You may turn your hair color permanently."

Emotions

The training grounds seemed a lot more quieter than usual. Rarely people showed up for training unless they had important skills to work on. Sakura felt lucky to be learning a great skill from Yamato. And on top of that Naruto and Hana were learning also. It felt more like fun than training with them around. Though the fighting could be lowered to a minimum.

Instructed to slowly let her chakra out bit by bit, Sakura pushed her hands forward then pulled back in rhythm. She was getting better at controlling the size of waves. Just a bit further and maybe she could actually master Water nature one day.

"Good, Sakura! Now we'll work on a more basic yet effective one. Use the Dragon, Tiger then Hare hand seals," Yamato demonstrated the seals. Once he performed Suiton, Mizurappa, water gushed from his mouth and washed down like a river. "This is a basic variation of this release. Power depends on how much chakra you put into it. I thought this would be an easier way of slowing down your chakra level. You can use however much you'd like or however little."

Sakura performed the hand seals and changed the shape of her chakra. Water shot from her mouth similar to Yamato's demonstration. Liquid heavily flowed into a river the size of her sensei's. He stated that would be amazing against a fire user. Then he glanced at Hana, who caught on.

"No." His black eyes narrowed as Hana hung upside from a tree she created with her Earth affinity. He pointed for her to get down but she refused, "I said no. I'm here for training with Kakashi, not playing sensei with team-mate. You teach her defense against fire. You see I am not in any position to teach her something. Get my ero sensei to do it."

"Either you teach her or, instead of running laps, you'll practice your little flips around the training ground for an hour."

In reaction, Hana swung then flipped off her branch. She was told to attack with a Katon and Sakura would try using Suiton as a counterattack. Fire gave her hot mouth while Sakura blew back with her new release. Unfortunately enough for the blossom, her attack wasn't powerful enough to cause evaporation; Hana's Katon was too powerful that it remained lit.

"Hana, I didn't know your fire was that powerful." Yamato smiled, though, it wasn't seen due to the mist from their attacks. As it cleared, he saw she was hanging upside down from her tree again and a sweat drop formed. "Arigatou. Sakura, your technique can be offensive or defensive. In time, you'll build up your strength."

The monkey-like girl hung with ease. "Or you can give us an actual practice run with our newest affinities." Wasn't such a bad idea, Jiraiya voiced. "You two, come here." Naruto and Sakura joined her side and listened as she gave them instructions.

Sakura shot her release at Kakashi while Hana shot her fireball once the trial began. Then Naruto performed a Rasengan during the mist, his attack being hidden just as Hana predicted. Because his wind worked into his Rasengan, he was able to see while running towards the enemy. Thankfully, he did a small form and only blasted Kakashi back a few feet. Afterwards, Yamato gave Hana a head pat as a way of telling her she did good. However, Kakashi said he'll never be a guinea pig again.

* * *

Once the blossom was given a scroll listing Suiton for her to try at home, Naruto began his training for his Earth affinity. Jiraiya informed him that today he would learn Doton: Yomi Numa. Miraculously, he got it within the second try but only of a puddle's size. Hana nor Sakura laughed during his training today since he was doing beyond well. Each time he tried his puddle got bigger until he couldn't force it anymore.

"Isn't there another way I can do this?! Oh, I know!" Naruto created a shadow clone.

Sakura shook her head. "He's cheating. Last time he did master Wind because of so many clones, though."

Hana cocked her head. You can master a nature by using many clones? The original does learn whatever a clone does…But to master an element takes a while either way. Hana mastered Fire and Earth because she tried on her own. She never needed a shadow clone thus her not knowing how to create one until two years ago. Sakura's right. The dobe's cheating.

"Aa," Hana pouted.

From across the grounds, the mud became thicker and bigger. He finally managed to perform a fair-sized swamp big enough to trap at least two or three enemies. If that's how short it takes, she should've learned how to create a shadow clone and do that, during her training as a child.

"That's enough for now. While Hana-chan is practicing, you can rest with Sakura," Jiraiya gave an enthusiastic pat on the back.

He fell forward he was so exhausted.

Kakashi awaited his housemate and new found pupil. Hana dragged herself over and they began talking. She told him earlier that she wanted him to teach her a specific Raiton. He knew it would come soon just from Tsunade's theory on Hana, but this soon into training? He only hoped she was a lot like Him, as the Hokage thought. At least that way she'd have a chance of staying conscious. Kakashi awaited for her to say it.

"I want you to teach me Chidori."

Her teammates were unable to hear her. This was something she didn't want anyone objecting to. If that bastard Uchiha could do it, so could she. Plus, it seemed like one of the most easiest Raiton - especially since she had the very person who created teaching her. She put up a good fight, even bringing up a past situation.

"Teach me or else I'll tell Tsunade what you did the other night."

The threat, however, was heard. How they managed to hear that - Hana just happened to say it loud enough so Jiraiya could frighten him.

Blue eyes narrowed and** Inner Sakura** cheered Naruto on, "Kick his ass, Naruto!"

"Uh...Sensei, what did you do?" Outer Sakura asked.

The mask puffed as he sighed, "I had a little too much sake and acted inappropriately. It wasn't my fault, but I should've stopped myself from drinking that much. I apologized but Hana won't let it go. I hardly remember doing it."

Hana kicked him in the butt, making him fall over. "You groped me, you dirty old man!"

Kyuubi growled inside Naruto when he couldn't help but be upset. The kitsune lashed out and his stomach began hurting. Apparently, the anger was making his Bijuu happy. For once they weren't pure thoughts or feelings. Kyuubi could **"live"** with that. Naruto thought he could actually start crying from the pain in his gut. Violet glanced his way just as he was going to hunch over.

"Oi, what's up with you?"

He waved her off but Hana didn't buy it. "Nothing…" he choked out. She quirked a brow before he fell over. Jiraiya rushed over to the other side with Yamato and Sakura crowding around them. Jiraiya asked what was happening and only got choked answers, "Kyuubi…m…"

"Dammit, I'll summon Gerotora," Jiraiya yelled.

"We don't have the time," Yamato disagreed.

Kakashi grunted. "What do you suggest we do?"

Power surged around them as chakra began leaking out; Hana's ear began to burn with pain from her chakra earring. God, she could've swore it was bleeding, it hurt so badly.

The Kyuubi is m...munching? Melancholy? Mischievous - weren't all kitsune? Mad? Kyuubi was mad? Either way they had to think of something quick. His facial markings began thickening at that precise moment.

_Where is it?!,_ Hana patted herself until she found what she was searching for.

From her pocket, she drew a square scrap of paper withholding a seal. By the time she had found it, Naruto had already began struggling against them.

With his struggling, it would make it hard to place the seal on him, considering Tsunade said it had to be placed on his stomach. At least his jacket had been removed when she was searching for that blasted seal.

Hana said, "Take his shirt off. I have a seal. It just needs to be on his stomach. I can't do that with him dressed. Do it before he -"

She was cut off by Yamato being thrown into her. Of course she would be the one to have a one hundred and twenty pound man thrown at her.

Damn Kyuubi, Hana muttered.

Seeing Jiraiya finally had the shirt off, Hana ran back over there as he tried keeping his grip on the boy. Sakura held down his legs but was kicked back.

The blossom growled that it that had actually been Naruto, he'd be dead by now!

At last, Naruto was free from their grasp, courtesy of the half tail he was producing. Kakashi and Yamato ran at him from both sides and he kicked them both away. Jiraiya fooled him into think he was coming from the front when he was suddenly restraining him from behind. He yelled for Hana to hurry with the seal, but she didn't make it fast enough.

Jiraiya counted a new scar he was sure to have onto his list. She had no idea how to stop him. All she needed was for him to falter or at least freeze. Wait, that's it! Kakashi saw her powering up and told her not to put too much or she'll damage him. She stopped and thought about it. If she put too much chakra…she'd take away his ability to mold chakra.

Hana shook her head and began releasing lightning again. Her lightning formed into a whip and with just the right amount of chakra, she snapped it forward. She successfully had Naruto paralyzed. Boy, he's unhappy. She disregarded that, running towards him and saw the seal on his gut. He cried out in pain and fell on her. The kitsune's chakra was hot radiating off his skin and leaving a burning sensation on Hana's as well.

Oddly enough, it didn't hurt.

"I save you and you thank be my knocking the wind out of me," Hana coughed. Naruto's skin turned back its normal color and she tried pushing him off her. "Could you guys help me out," she called from underneath. "I'm feeling violated!"

Jiraiya picked him up with ease and she took a deep breath before coughing again. Sakura pulled up the damaged flower. She winced putting weight on one foot. "I think I sprained my ankle sometime running. Why's it always my legs?" Yamato pulled her onto his back as Jiraiya did Naruto. They ran for the hospital, Kakashi for Tsunade.

* * *

"Quit it," Hana shoved her hands away.

The pinkette glared, shutting her patient up. She finished wrapping Hana's ankle with extra care. The flower had already healed her ankle, but Sakura claimed it's best she wrap it in case of swelling. Hana thought it was just so she'd have something to do since no one was allowed in Naruto's room until he woke up.

"You can come in now!" Tsunade called from inside the room.

While Sakura ran in, Hana waddled in behind her. Naruto sat up in a bed. Jiraiya sat in a chair sweating as Tsunade told him to watch his student closer from now on. It wasn't his fault, he kept yelling back. He learned his lesson about temporarily removing some of his seal, when he was attacked by Naruto's four-tailed form during their journey together.

"I don't understand why it suddenly started acting up," Kakashi leaned against a wall.

The patient's forehead gleamed with few sweat drops. Sakura was the only one who noticed. She would've said something except he pleaded with his eyes not to say anything.

"You were training at the Third Training Ground, right?" Tsunade asked Yamato, who nodded his head. "What were you doing before he fell over? You better not have just overworked him!"

"Taking a break, actually. Hana asked Kakashi to teach her a Raiton when he fell over."

A look clearly reading 'bull-shit' plastered on Tsunade's face. Something else had to have triggered it if they weren't working. She read in the Kyuubi file strong emotions and exhaustion could sometimes lead to this. Also, a weakened state could. He's learned it's best for him to control everything so this wouldn't happen. Maybe Jiraiya really worked him harder than he thought. Or he was just catching a cold except he seemed perfectly fine that morning.

She asked calmly, "Are you telling me everything? Strong emotions can wild Naruto up and affect the Kyuubi. I don't want this to happen again, so I better not be told a lie or I'll kill you all, Jiraiya!"

Hana sighed annoyed from the bed next to them. She and Sakura had been sitting on it since coming in and this talk about the Kyuubi made her nervous. "We were sitting around while I asked Kakashi to show me a Raiton. Yamato-sensei said no and I threatened Kakashi to, either, show me or I'll tell you how the dirty bastard groped me. When we were talking to Jiraiya about the Raiton later is when Naruto fell over." Her hair fell in front of her eyes, and she brushed it out the way. "So, Ero-sensei overworked him, huh?"

They all sweat-dropped while she became perplexed. Did she really just ask that question after saying what she did?

"No," Tsunade smirked but kept what she figured to herself, "I know what the problem seems to be."

She grinned while looking at the patient. He glared sideways as a pink color slowly showed in his cheeks. Both females raised a brow as he said it was their fault. In retaliation Sakura fiercely rubbed her knuckles into his scalp. "YOU BASTARD! GETTING GREEN-EYED AND KICKING ME IN THE GUT?! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"He's right," Yamato said. "It's our fault for not paying attention to what we were saying or doing."

"So what did we say," Hana snapped.

Kakashi saw the boy turned pinker, though, Hana couldn't since he rolled over. "Uh, Hana, why don't you go home and relax? Catch up on your sleep or something. Sakura can go also - have a girl's hangout she's been wanting."

"Relax? What the hell am I suppose to do to relax," Hana had a spasm. "There's nothing to do at home! It's boring there and all we can do is sneak into your sake. There's enough there that you wouldn't even notice if we took some! Well, now that I think about it…"

Tsunade felt a vein bulging. "Just go! Get drunk off your asses for all I care!" The two girls blinked. "I'm sorry, that was rude. I need to speak with Naruto about this with his sensei. Since all three are that, they'll be staying here while you're the ones to go."

"Okay, okay! Jeez, don't strain yourself - you'll throw your hip out of place," Hana joked. She ducked as Tsunade made to smack her. "Hmph. Learn to take a joke _Obaa_-san."

"Hana-chan," Jiraiya stiffled a laugh, "respect Tsunade. Go and help Iruka-san with his Genin. He needs another since Naruto is here. Take Sakura with you."

Hana climbed out the window, Sakura following. She wasn't sure where they were going since Iruka's still fumed about the whole Konohamaru and her necklace deal. "Where am I suppose to go, again? Last time I was there, Iruka got mad at me."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

Ah, a perfect chance. Tsunade wouldn't let the little brat get away with calling her old. This is how she and Hana bond - teasing and calling each other out. While Hana thought of her as a mother-figure, they mostly fought like a disobedient daughter and strict-irate mother.

"Konohamaru stole her necklace so she got pissed and destroyed their lawn."

Hana stuck out her tongue while pulling down under her eye. "Quit flirting with your boyfriend while I'm gone and figure out why our dobe can't take a bit of training."

Once the two were gone, all eyes fell on a nervous Naruto.

He began sweating bullets again while they continued staring. At last, he cracked - he turned crimson from his toe tips to the roots of his scalp.

Jiraiya teased, "You got it bad, Naruto!"

"Urusee!"

Brown eyes softened in his sight. Tsunade was happy he finally found someone, after Sakura that is. He always tried with her, but she never gave him the time of day, too caught up in Sasuke. Now that he found someone else, Naruto might actually be able to be happy. He obviously had it a lot worse for Hana than he ever did for Sakura. Not once has he outright asked her out on a date as he did with the blossom. But then again, she was only a crush. This seemed like a lot more.

A little voice in the back of her head asked if this was okay, considering Hana's past.

"Naruto, I'm going to ask you a very important question," Tsunade warned. "It's not to embarrass you at all, but it may be why you let Kakashi's moronic behavior get to you."

He knew it was coming, he just knew it. "O-Okay."

"Do you have like Hana?"

Though he knew it was coming, he gave himself away by allowing his soul to drift from his body.

"I think that answers your question," Kakashi said. "Gomen, I hadn't thought to stop her from saying it ."

Is it possible to kill Kakashi and get away with it?

He would tire himself out before burying him somewhere. The stupid masked man didn't have to embarrass him any further. Jiraiya already put it out there for everyone. God, he can't even face her anymore without turning red. And someone will point it out for their enjoyment. Hopefully no one would, but he knew that was only wistful thinking. At least one, that be good enough for him.

As long as it wasn't Jiraiya who point it out - that's just another can of worms he didn't want to mess with.

* * *

Kakashi was careful what he said and did around Hana from yesterday then on, at least in front of Naruto. Tsunade said it seemed like the anger and jealousy the boy felt excited the Kyuubi and it took it as a chance to escape. Kakashi made sure to have Tsunade give them each a seal like she gave Hana. It seemed the only one who had no effect on him was Jiraiya. The old sage could do whatever and didn't bother Naruto.

It seemed rather unfair, really. Kakashi lived with the girl; how was he suppose to walk on egg shells there too? Hana would know right away something was wrong. If they explained the situation to her, Naruto would surely blow his top. Multiple Rasengan would, most likely, chase after them.

Teaching Chidori without touching her was hard. She never put her left arm in the right place. Each time he corrected her, she would still put it in the wrong place. He was starting to get frustrated with the entire thing.

"Don't get mad just because you aren't showing me correctly!" Hana snapped.

He took a calming deep breath. "I'm not getting mad."

"Liar," she huffed.

Jiraiya nudged Naruto and Sakura began giggling. They weren't allowed to tell Hana, however, the toad sage raced to tell Sakura. She found it funny, like a wolf claiming his mate. Or fox rather. The blossom teased him whenever they were alone. Anything that popped in her head she teased him with. Whenever Hana got within an inch of him, he automatically raced to the other side of the room.

The Sage motioned for his student to make an offer and Naruto did as told. "Kakashi-sensei…" he waited for the Kyuubi to act up and when nothing happened, he continued, "just show her already; it's taking too long!"

A sigh of relief escaped Kakashi. He took Hana's hand and placed it closer to her right wrist. "Now send the lightning through there. I want you to run and direct it at that rock," he pointed three yards away.

Lightning surged through Hana's hand as she charged forward. A noise similar to many birds chirping at once surrounded her. She blasted herself back as the rock crumbled into dirt and small pebbles. While landing, she rolled and flipped.

"Ow," she moaned.

Her new sensei was at her side within a matter of seconds. "Okay?"

"Aa," she cracked her neck before getting on her feet.

Chidori stayed in her grasp as she charged at another rock, the results repeating theirselves.

Yamato shook his head sighing. "Hana doesn't know when to give up. She doesn't have Sharingan and can't avoid drawbacks. It's almost pointless to learn this; she should've listened to me in the first place."

The female zipped before him. "What was that?"

He seemed surprised she was suddenly in front of him. It wasn't clear whether she was mad at his statement or interested in his opinion. "I think your learning this is pointless. You wouldn't be able to see oncoming enemies because you're only able to focus on one spot."

She shook her head. "No, before that."

"Sharingan?"

Hana smiled widely while throwing her hands in the air.

_That's it!_, she practically fist pumped in her head.

Yamato looked at her as if she were nuts. Everyone else stared at her in confusion, not knowing what she meant. Kakashi stated she would have only one more chance and if she couldn't get it, he wouldn't teach her anymore.

"I only need one try," she snapped.

Yamato sighed, "Like she can really -"

Raven hair whipped behind her while she ran at him. Kakashi continued zig-zagging then Hana pulled them out. Red eyes holding three tomoe replaced violet eyes. He remained shocked but didn't stop moving, too caught up in them to quit. She saw that his next step would be back then forward again and waited until he moved forward then thrust it into him.

The pain didn't matter much because what he just saw was a lot more interesting. A few seconds passed til feeling came back in his legs. He yanked Hana by the arm and turned her around. They were still there.

Yamato remained stunned by Jiraiya's side. However, the second he regained his composure, he disappeared. Sakura blinked in confusion then in astonishment as they all turned to see him pinning Hana against the tree, holding her up by her neck.

Jiraiya barked, "Yamato!"

Hana jerked, but it didn't help. "What the fuck is your problem?!" She stared at him with her eyes, they no longer violet. Also, she realized he wasn't even looking her in the eye; he was staring at the bridge of her nose, too smart to stare into the tomoe.

Her sensei spoke without stopping. "Did you really think we didn't notice?"

"Notice what?!" She was starting to go mad. Did it really seem like a big deal? It seems so since both men were frantic. All she did was use the same exact thing Kakashi had. They weren't taking him for using it! "Where the hell are you taking me?! I'LL KICK YOU SIX FEET UNDER!"

"We're going to Tsunade-sama."

Jiraiya told them to let Hana go. When they didn't listen, Hana took matters into her own hands. She easily got out of the twos' grip, kicking at Kakashi. Next, to Sakura and Naruto's astonishment, Hana flipped Yamato to where she had him on the ground, pinned down by his neck with only one hand. He stared up at her in shock.

"Don't EVER," she glared harshly behind her tomoe eyes, "EVER attack me like that again. Do you understand? Because the next time, you may not get so lucky."

"That's enough, Hana," the toad sannin yelled sternly at her.

Reluctantly, Hana let the ANBU officer go.

"Are you alright, Yamato-san," Jiraiya asked. When he was answered, he explained there was no reason for Hana to be sent to Tsunade about a certain 'condition' that was already known about.

Yamato asked, "Why is it that you and Tsunade-sama know, however I, Hana's sensei, does not. Even her own guardian, Kakashi-san, knows nothing of this."

"Nothing about what," Naruto asked.

"Yeah, what's going on," Sakura asked in high demand.

"I've known Hana since she was four-years-old; I've known she's had it for a while. I've only heard of it though, haven't actually seen it since she was a child. It's something she can't help and it's not something you should react like that towards." It was quite clear the mood had taken a turn for seriousness. Jiraiya wasn't too happy about this. He hadn't wanted people to find out and react to her like that. It's something he didn't want her to deal with - the looks she'll gain from villagers.

"Um, what do you have, Hana-chan?" Naruto asked from his place on the ground.

Not having forced it to recede, her 'condition' was out in the open as she reluctantly faced both him and Sakura. It was clear behind the eyes that she didn't want the two to know. When Yamato let her go, she stare at the ground for a moment, unmoving. Shit. This was the last thing she needed right now: all the looks, the whispers, the comparisons.

As expected, she didn't get the reaction she wanted.

They thought she looked like Him a lot. With her attractive looks and attitude, she appeared as a female version. Now with this…Sakura couldn't help but feel as though she were staring back at Him now. If this was how she felt, she could only imagine how Naruto was feeling.

Until he yelled, "You have SHARINGAN?!"

"Obviously." Hana was in no mood for this.

"Is that how you connected with Kakashi-sensei just now?" Sakura earned a nod. "Wow...this is...a lot to take in."

She rolled those Sharingan orbs. "There is nothing for you to take in. You can either deal with it or learn to ignore it. It's not like I'm going to use on you every time I feel like it."

Naruto felt a hot tumor of anger growing in his gut. "Then why do you have it out right now?"

Despite the hurt that caused her, she scoffed. "If I'm such a soar to see, I'll just go home already." Then, she stomped off.

Okay, so he felt angry because she didn't tell them she possessed the famous Sharingan - and how that was possible, he really wanted to know! But he didn't mean for it to come out in such an accusing manner. Then again, he didn't feel all that guilty. She should be the one feeling guilty. Making him feel as if a ghost was standing in front his eyes?

He didn't know who she looked like more - Itachi or Sasuke.

All eyes turned to Jiraiya, who was pretending to be interested in the clouds. Yamato placed his fear face on while telling him to not keep things a secret anymore. Jiraiya felt a few sweat drops trickle down his forehead. Just how long had Tsunade known about this?

"Since the Chuunin Exam. Did you really think Hana-chan could win her match so easily after he injured her the way he did? I didn't tell anyone because she asked me not to."

Yamato felt awful for being so harsh. Meanwhile, Kakashi felt sympathetic. He experienced first hand what villagers said when they saw he obtained the Sharingan, though it was only one. The fact that he actually took it from Uchiha Obito made them sick but...but it was his best friend's wish. Right now, he knew Jiraiya kept it quiet because it was Hana's wish for everyone to be kept in the dark. When they found out, they found out. That didn't mean they should go parading her jutsu to everyone.

"Why not," Sakura asked.

He looked at her without annoyance. Politely, he said, "Because she knew you'd look at her the way you and Naruto did - you saw only Sasuke; you didn't see Hana."

Sakura blushed, embarrassed and ashamed of herself. "Yeah, well, it's kinda hard not to notice she could be his damn twin," Naruto stated.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes in a sensei manner - something he rarely did. "Except Hana is _not_ Sasuke. She wouldn't ever use its jutsu unless it was absolutely necessary. You think she would ever drive a stake through one's limb for the hell of it? She's done a lot of crazy things in her short seventeen years, but Hana-chan isn't like that. I'm not saying Sasuke is pure evil or anything. I'm only making the distinct differences known."

Sakura said quietly, "I know that. So does Naruto."

"Do you? Because I won't let Hana feel alone because her own team can't look at her as a single being. She'll get enough whispering and looks from the villagers when they find out she has Sharingan, just like two others in the village that have disappeared. She doesn't need her own teammates hating her because of something she cannot help."

Naruto stiffened.

That was the same thing Hana said to Konohamaru about the Kyuubi. She swore she'd never hate Naruto for being a Jinchuuriki. So, why should he hate her for something she couldn't help either? Then again, hating her never even crossed his mind. He only wished she had told them before. Weren't they getting close - she and him? Everything she opened up about the night of her birthday...it's hard to believe there was more she was hiding from him.

* * *

For the next few days she thought for sure he had gone M.I.A.

Naruto ran away every time she saw him. During training, he never stayed long enough in hopes that he'd miss her. Hana thought it was her imagination until she asked him about it when she got to training an hour early and he ran away mid-sentence. She ran after him, asking why he was avoiding her. He called out over his shoulder how he wasn't.

Actions speak louder than words, she yelled before stopping.

Today, she was going to get him to talk. Whether he liked it or not. Hana banged on the door before a groggy Naruto answered. A full four seconds passed until the door shut in her face, he hyperventilating on the other side. He squeezed his eyes shut when she started banging on his door again. He just knew she was, though unintentional, calling attention on herself.

"Naruto, open this door!" she yelled from the other side.

Oh man, straight to his name today. Not even getting called "Dobe."

_Hana-chan's definitely mad now,_ he told himself.

He called back, "No! Go away, Hana-chan!"

The flower took a step back in surprise. There were a few onlookers who became interested in the scene. "I'm going to beat the hell out of you! Uzumaki Naruto, you open this damn door right now or I'll bust it down! I said, OPEN UP!"

For sure, I'm going to die, he panicked. Closing the door in her face was so stupid! Now all of Konoha would hear them if she got any louder. He unlocked the door slowly before bolting up the wall and onto the ceiling. "It's open Hana-chan ~"

Hana kicked the door open fuming. "What's your problem?! Do you not know it's impolite to shut a door in a girl's face?! And avoid her!"

"Would you quit yelling?! The whole village has probably heard you! Are you trying for the country too?!"

Door kicked closed, he slowly descended from the ceiling. Calm as could be she waited for his feet to hit the ground then slammed him against the wall. Neither had noticed he was shirtless and neither pointed it out once they had. Hana looked like a small, feeble girl, but she easily pinned him with just one arm.

She smiled sweetly. "Now are you gonna tell me why you're avoiding me then lying about it?"

"I-I'm not…I've just been busy, honest," he began sweating profusely.

Her smile disappeared and her brow quirked. "You know, you suck at lying. You've been avoiding me ever since training. You could at least be a man and own up to hiding from me because I shamed you during training by kicking your ass so much."

"That's not it!" He realized what he did and mentally smacked himself. On the outside he gave a groan. She hadn't really thought that. She just wanted to catch him in a lie. Rotten woman.

That evil smirk he couldn't stand yet loved at the same time appeared. "So you are avoiding me? Because I have Sharingan?" His face said it all. "I knew it."

Suddenly he was free, but wished he wasn't. Hana was just as mad before. There's no telling what she'd do to him now. Naruto desperately wished he could explain except he didn't know how. Every stomp heading towards the door said he wouldn't have to worry about seeing her or Sharingan for a while. It felt like he was watching Sasuke leave all over again. The anxiety swarming over him.

She already looked like him, did she really have to have Sharingan like too? And even stomp away like him?

Before he could stop himself, Naruto ran to the door and flung an arm around her waist, his other arm around her neck. He stood hugging her from behind while her heart hammered in her chest.

_Is this what a heart attack feels like,_ she wondered.

Knowing it couldn't erase what he'd done, he didn't let her go. He hadn't meant to grab her. It was like his body moved to its own accord.

Both faces were pink as she asked what he was doing. "Stopping you?"

Hana froze when his breath heated her neck. This was completely inappropriate. Neither moved to regain composure though. "Really, you're an odd guy. Avoiding me then you're h-hugging me? Ero."

Against her shoulder he pressed his bare forehead. "Yeah, I've been avoiding you, but not because you have Sharingan. Okay, it's a part of the reason. I'll tell you why, but you'll hit me. Because it's stupid."

After she promised she wouldn't laugh or hurt him, he began explaining while still holding onto her, scared she would disappear once he let go.

"Sasuke was my best friend and even said I was his closest friend. But Orochimaru got him and I couldn't bring him back. He just up and left one night without saying goodbye to anyone. Hana, you look so much like him. It's...weird. When we were little and I met you for the first time, you hair was short so I actually mistook you for him. Sometimes you even act like him. Now that your hair's long it's different - you remind me of Itachi a little, which is even weirder…"

Should she comfort him? It didn't necessarily sound like he needed comforting, but it felt like the thing to do. Unfortunately she couldn't move. When he continued, he was still speaking in whispers. Almost as if he hoped only she heard. Not even the wind coming through a window was allowed to hear.

"Just because I resemble someone doesn't mean that I'm going to be a substitute for them. Sasuke abandoned his team, his village. I left Kusa, yes. But that wasn't my village. That was only somewhere I stayed; it wasn't home. Not to me. Sometimes, I don't necessarily feel like I ever have a home anymore. But I do believe this is my village. I love it here. I won't walk out like Sasuke did. And I sure won't kill Jiraiya like Itachi killed his family. We're three different people."

"When I think about losing you like I did Sasuke, it's painful. I don't know why…I can't stand thinking you'll walk away, that you'll leave me too."

Dammit. Vulnerable Naruto made tears blur her vision. She took a moment to let her eyes dry up. Before she could say anything in response, the blond spoke again.

"Jiraiya told me home is wherever someone thinks of you. I believe that, but I also sort of think it's wherever or whoever you're thinking of. So, you have a home. It's here where Jiraiya thinks of you. Where I think of you…"

Hana could swallow her pride long enough for this moment. For this one person, she could do anything in the world. "I won't leave unless you want me to," she said quietly.

Cold found its way back as he lifted his head. "So you're ready to stay forever?"

Her eyes widened at this. Was this his way of asking her to always stay here? With him? F-Forever?

"Only if you promise never to hate me," she could at least ask that much in return. "No matter what you may find out about me later, down the road."

Naruto wondered how he could ever hate this woman. She saved his life constantly, never let anyone talk about him behind his back, and was always there for him whether it was to scorn him or just sit with him. Her presence was enough to calm him, somehow.

"Promise."

He was a bit shocked when she turned in his hold to wrap her arms around him. Instead of pushing anything else forth, he smiled into her hair. Obviously something was bothering her, but he knew she would talk when she was ready.

"I promise too," she spoke.


End file.
